Angels of the Light
by THE Mistress Ness
Summary: Complete!Sakura's an orphan with a secret skill. Seven years after her mother's death, she forms a deadly gang called the Angels of the Light. Now, the hottest player in school, Syaoran Li, has taken interest in her. SS! R&R PLZ!
1. Intro

**_Angels Of The Light_**

**By: Mistress Ness**

**Introduction**

**Hello, I'm Mistress Ness, author of CCS the Great Quest and The Dream After The Beginning. Now, this is my very first CCS Lemon, so plz go easy on me! **

**In this story, Sakura's father died when she was a baby and her mother was raped and murdered before Sakura's eyes when she was 10. Overtime, she developed a secret skill to know when a woman is about to be raped. Hating the injustices of rapes and to stop other women from suffering her mother's fate, Sakura forms the deadliest gang in all Japan, The Angels of the Light. **

**Characters: The gang all received Sakura's training in becoming powerful fighters. The names closed in are the girls' codenames.**

**Sakura (Ying Fa or Emerald): The beautiful and innocent young orphan who is the powerful leader of the Angels of the Light.**

**Tomoyo (Amethyst): One of Sakura's best friends who tapes the gang's adventures, creates their outfits, and is one of the leader's 2 advisors.**

**Meiling (Ruby): Syaoran Li's cousin; she's Sakura's other best friend and is the second advisor.**

**Rika (Amber): Terada's fiancé and is the gang's tracking system genius.**

**Chiharu (Crystal): Sakura's classmate and friend; she is the mechanic for the gang's 3 cars.**

**Naoko (Jade): The wild-streaked girl that lends her mansion as the gang's headquarters.**

**Syaoran: The school's biggest player who is a drop-dead hottie and has a passion to find out more about the mysterious leader of the school's newest gang, Ying Fa.**

**Eriol: The complete opposite of his best friend, Syaoran; he is currently dating Tomoyo, knowing she's Amethyst of the Angels of the Light.**

**Takashi: Another friend of Syaoran's friends and is a cool guy; he sees Crystal, or Chiharu, as a very interesting being.**

**Minoru: Part of Syaoran's gang and is love-struck for the Jade, Naoko.**

**Kiyoshi: A fan of the gang's Ruby, Meiling and is friends with her cousin.**

**Ryu: A hot-headed snob who wants the virginities of the females of the Angels of the Light for himself, especially their desirable Ying Fa.**

**That's it for now; the story will come soon to you all!**

**Take care from,**

**Mistress Ness **


	2. Meeting the Angels

_**Angels Of The Light**_

**_I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though, the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! _**

**By: Mistress Ness**

**_Chapter 1: Meeting the Angels_**

**In the basement of a huge mansion, a group of 6 girls were laughing when suddenly, one of them had a hand up to her head.**

"**Ying Fa? What's wrong?" a girl with wavy, deep grayish-purple hair and violet eyes said worriedly.**

"**I see her……." A girl with light, honey-colored hair and deep emerald eyes replied.**

"**What you see?" another young woman with raven-black hair tied in two buns and piercing, red eyes asked. The purple-eyed girl shot the red-eyed one a glare.**

"**Cork it, Ruby!" She snapped with a half-smile. The girl Ruby laughed and then gave her a smirk.**

"**Honestly, Amethyst, I care about Emerald as much as you do." **

**Amethyst rolled her eyes and sighed. Another one with her brown hair in two pigtails and brown eyes smiled at seeing the other 2 quarreling. "You guys look so funny when you argue like children." She laughed, getting a dead glare from Ruby and Amethyst.**

"**Shut up, Crystal!" They chorused with a smile. Another brown-haired girl, who was reading a book, she looked at them while pushing up her glasses that showed her deep brown eyes. She only smiled and went back to reading.**

"**What'cha reading, Jade?" A girl named Amber asked while getting behind Jade to take a peek at her book. Jade noticed her and pulled the book away from her sight with a deep rooted blush coloring her cheeks.**

"**No way, Amber! It's a bit personal!" she cried. Amber smiled innocently at her with a wink.**

"**Damn, that sucks! You're no fun, Jade!" she laughed. Jade smirked and flicked her off. "Fuck you." **

**Amber pretended to be hurt. "Aw, I'm wounded." She pouted. The rest of the girls laughed, except Ying Fa.**

"**No! it's Ryu!!" She stood up with a worried look. Ruby looked at her. "Ryu Namura? The mega snob?"**

"**Yeah, he's chasing after Lila Emika. He's going to…….rape her!" intense fire burned in Ying Fa's emerald eyes.**

"**Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go kick his sorry ass!" Amethyst pointed to a closet near them.**

"**Hai!" the girls each grabbed a cloak and ran out.**

----------------

"**Leave me alone, Ryu!" A girl with carrot-red hair and hazel eyes cried as she took a turn into a dark, narrow alley. She panicked even more as she clearly heard heavy and quick steps behind her. She tried to run faster, but before she could, a hand caught her arm, forcing her to turn around.**

**Her eyes met cold, deep blue eyes. The stranger's blond hair shone in the very dim light of the light pole nearby.**

"**Let me go Ryu!" she cried angrily as she tried to mask her fear. The man Ryu smirked and forced his lips upon hers. She bit his lips and tried to push him away. He pulled away and smacked her.**

"**Give it up, Lila! You're mine now!" he slid his hand down to her behind. Lila smacked his hands, only causing him to grip her waist tightly. He forced open her thighs with his legs. Lila felt her blood go cold in fear as she felt his member against her womanhood. She struggled greatly to be free, but he was too strong. He ripped open the buttons of her shirt, exposing her white bra.**

"**Nice….." he said with a smirk. He was about to touch her when a clear voice called out from beside them.**

"**HEY, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, YOU SICK BASTARD!" **

**He looked to his side and saw 6 silhouetted figures hidden in shadows by the full light of the light pole.**

"**Who the fuck are you!?" he demanded. As they got near the light, he saw 6 girls all wrapped up in cloaks of different colors.**

"**I'm Jade!" a girl with glasses and a pale green cloak said.**

"**Amber!" Another with a gold-colored cloak spoke.**

"**Crystal!" One with a white cloak joined.**

**Two other girls stepped in front of the first 3. They did a battle pose as they smirked at the boy.**

"**I am Ruby!" one of them said; her red cloak matched her crimson eyes.**

"**There goes me now. I'm Amethyst!" the other one in a purple cloak smirked at him. And then, the last one stepped in front of both girls. Ryu's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the exotic goddess before him. Her soft pink hair curled up from her shoulders as her emerald green eyes were narrowed into a cold glare. Her cloak was light pink, had white feathers, and a cherry blossom in the middle.**

"**And I'm the leader, Ying Fa!" she said in a hard voice as she readied herself to fight.**

"**That's nice, and you're going somewhere with this shit?" Ryu said sarcastically. **

**Ying Fa smiled. "Girls!"**

**Before Ryu could react, the other 5 quickly ran and seized both of his arms, pulling him away from Lila.**

**He managed to break free and ran towards their leader. If he couldn't get some from Lila, he could break this hot girl.**

"**Ying Fa!" Crystal cried and tried to go after him, but Ruby grabbed her wrist, stopping her.**

"**She'll be fine, just watch." She smiled serenely. Ying Fa smirked and quickly ran behind him and kicked in the back of the head, nearly knocking him down.**

"**Ow, tough bitch eh?" he snarled at her. The girl's eyes turned as cold as ice. "I am a badass tough bitch!" she jumped and kicked him in the jaw before he could react and was knocked out cold.**

"**Get it right, you sick fuck." She added as she placed her foot on top of his chest. The others broke into clapping, Lila included.**

"**Way to go, Emerald!" Ruby high-fived her. "You kicked his ass good!" Amethyst grinned as she recorded Ryu's bruises in his face with her pocket video camera. Amber, Crystal, Jade, and Lila were still open-mouthed.**

**Ying Fa smiled and walked over to Lila. "You ok?" she asked with honest concern. **

**Lila nodded. "Y-yes, thank you!" she bowed. Ying Fa laughed and patted her shoulder.**

"**Anytime. And btw, if this asshole tries to break you again, just come to us. We'll make sure he gets his butt whopped again." She winked and turned back to her friends.**

"**Let's roll outta here!" she said, earning a cheer from the girls.**

"**Bye, Lila take care, sweetie!" the Angels chorused as they waved to the awed girl. She only smiled and waved back.**

---------------

"**Man, I'm beat!" a handsome young man sighed as he made his way to his car near the light pole. His messy, dark chocolate hair shadowed his mesmerizing amber eyes from the light. He then heard laughing nearby. He froze and focused on the source of the giggling.**

**6 feminine figures walked out from a dark alley into the light. The girls were hot, but there was one that caught his eye. A sophisticated-looking girl with pink hair in curls and green eyes, wearing a feathered pink cloak was talking to……**

"**Meiling!?" he mouthed in shock, nearly freaking out. He narrowed his eyes on the girl the cutie was talking with. Black hair in buns, ruby-red eyes…..yep, Meiling alright. His 17-year old cousin, Meiling has been living with him in his apartment for 4 years and she has never told him that she goes out this late. It was around 12 midnight for crying out loud! He decided to talk about this with Meiling when she gets home.**

**He saw the pretty, pink-haired girl hop in a white Nissan Skyline with a drawing of a cherry blossom shedding petals.**

"**Ok, ladies, let's roll!" she said smiling. He just couldn't get enough from staring at her. Such a pretty smile and flawless beauty in every part of her body.**

"**You got it!" Meiling hopped into her metal-red Corvette with the purple-cloaked girl.**

"**Don't leave us behind!" The girl in pigtails shouted as she and the other 2 girls got into a silver Mitsubishi Lance Evolution.**

"**And go!" the pink girl shouted and the 3 cars blew dust as they sped off, whooping. **

**He smiled. These girls are fine-looking yet have WILD streaks.**

"**Ok, I'm off this way! Take care guys!" Ying Fa smiled as she pointed to her left as they came to a stop at a red traffic light.**

"**Okay, I'll go drop Amethyst off before heading home!" Ruby called out. Ying Fa smirked at her. "Don't get in a lot of trouble in the way, wild Ruby!" she teased.**

**Ruby smirked back and flicked her off, causing Ying Fa to laugh and speed off.**

"**Bitch." Meiling chuckled as she made a right turn. Amethyst was still with her camera on, and was filming the whole thing. She looked at Ruby through the camera's eye.**

"**But admit it, she may be a "bitch" but she's our best friend ever!" she smiled. **

**Ruby nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, you're right."**

**--------Amethyst's House----------**

"**See ya at school, Ruby!" Amethyst said as she gathered the girls' cloaks she collected after they stopped for food and closed the card door behind her, waving.**

"**Yeah, if you come in contact with your sweetie, tell him I said "hi"!" Ruby called out to her.**

**She waved. "You bet, night!"**

"**Alright girl, night!" Ruby grinned and sped down the street as Amethyst went inside her mansion.**

**-------Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment--------**

"**Shit, Syaoran's awake……" Ruby cursed under her breath as she pulled up into the parking lot. She saw the bright light of the living room in their apartment. Her cousin, Syaoran Li and her have been living in Tomoeda since they were 13 when her auntie told them to go study all the way in Japan before returning to Hong Kong to train to become leaders of the Li clan. Syaoran and Meiling have to engaged by the time of their return. Meiling hasn't had a lot of boyfriends, unlike Syaoran, who is a MAJOR player and has had many down the block waiting for their chance of a good fuck. Okay, take that back, Syaoran DID got laid a bunch of times, but the relationship lasted for some time, but the breakup was ALWAYS after the exciting night of hot fun. Syaoran's last girlfriend, Rei they lasted for 3 months until they got laid. Rei lost her virginity and somehow they got into a BIG fight causing the breakup.**

**Ruby sighed as she went up to their "home". She inserted her key, unlocked the door, and went in.**

"**I'm home, Syaoran." She said as she quietly went to the living room. Her cousin was sitting at the big, green couch, wearing a white muscle shirt with a leather black jacket over it with baggy black jeans. His dark hair was messy as usual and his amber eyes were fixed on her. Ruby had the feeling that he was out partying AGAIN!**

"**Well, had fun much?" she joked in a light voice, man was she tired.**

"**Don't get cute with me, Meiling. What were you doing out in the street at this time of the night?" he asked with a very serious voice. Meiling gulped as she tried to mask her reaction.**

"**What'cha talking about, cousin?" she tried to laugh, but it only made her lip twitch. Syaoran glared at her and smirked. "Don't play innocent. I saw you near a dark alley with 5 other girls and all of you were wearing cloaks. Tell me, **

**Meiling…." His look softened. "I'm not mad at ya, I'm just curious because you never told me that you go out at midnight before."**

**Meiling, who had finally showed her shock, eased herself and sat in front of him, in her lazy-man chair.**

"**Okay, let's begin. About a month ago, I was asked to join a gang that protected girls from rapists. It's called the Angels of the Light. There are 6 members and each have a codename and a cloak of a different color. For example, my codename is Ruby. And you saw that I was wearing a red cloak, right?" she said and Syaoran nodded.**

"**Well, we wear cloaks as to represent our codename. The other members are also codenamed by gem stones. Let me see…." She held her hand in front of her.**

"**There's Amber, Crystal, Jade……" she began to count down with her fingers.**

"**Oh and the Leader's advisors, Amethyst and me." She finished. Syaoran counted, but she only mentioned 5.**

"**Who's the last girl?" he asked. Meiling smiled proudly and said. **

"**Our Leader, Ying Fa."**

"**Ying Fa……cute." Syaoran said in thought. "Or Amethyst and I call her Emerald at times." Meiling added.**

"**But, what's her REAL name?" Syaoran asked. Meiling's eyes turned ice cherry. She stood up and shook her head, showing off her diamond-shaped ruby earrings.**

"**Sorry, dear Syaoran, but I'm not allowed to reveal Ying Fa's name." she turned and headed towards her room.**

"**Why?" Syaoran said, confused. Meiling's cold eyes met his own as she had a faint smile.**

"**For her sake. Good night, Syaoran." She closed the door behind her. Syaoran just sat there, staring at the closed door for a second before getting up himself and went to bed.**

**----------Next Day At Seiju High--------------**

"**Hey Eriol!" Syaoran coughed out to a dark-blue haired young man. The guy turned to him and gave him a goofy smile.**

"**Yo, Syaoran!" he pushed up his glasses as he stopped to allow Syaoran to catch up. Syaoran wheezed and panted as he stopped to catch his breath. Eriol kept grinning with a gleam in his deep blue eyes.**

"**Overslept the alarm?" he teased, getting a playful glare from Syaoran. **

"**So?" he snapped defensively. Eriol merely chuckled when a cheerful voice said. **

"**Eriol!" A girl with wavy, gray hair and glittering purple eyes came running towards them.**

"**Hey, Tomoyo." Eriol smiled brightly at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He toyed with her amethyst earrings that are shaped like a diamond.**

"**And where's my good morning kiss?" Tomoyo asked with a pout. Eriol laughed and kissed her passionately on the lips.**

"**Better?" he asked with a dreamy glow in his eyes. "Hai!" she smiled as she rested her head on his chest. Then she noticed Syaoran.**

"**Good morning, Syaoran!" she smiled. Syaoran grinned back.**

"**Morning, Tomoyo." He nodded.**

"**Where's Sakura? I thought she was with you." Eriol asked as he laced his hands around her waist. Tomoyo laughed. "She should be here by……"**

"**TOMOYO!" a bright voice cut her off. "Now." Tomoyo finished with a laugh. They all turned and saw a girl running towards them at full speed. Syaoran felt himself blush a tad bit. There she was, Tomoyo and Meiling's best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. He had to admit it, she was angelically beautiful. He did like her, a little though since they don't really know each other. But he loved the way her copper, l-o-n-g hair that went down her waist flew in the breeze and the pure emerald eyes. But, Sakura has this thing about popular guys, she gets edgy around them. She doesn't trust men much, other than Eriol, Takashi, Terada, Minoru, and Kiyoshi.**

"**Good morning, Sakura." Eriol smiled at her. Sakura retuned his greeting with a friendly hug.**

"**Hey, Eriol, how's it hanging?" she asked, her smile even brighter. Tomoyo laughed and whispered into her ear.**

"**Psst, aren't you gonna say hi to Syaoran too, Emerald?" **

**Sakura then made eye-contact with Syaoran. An expressionless look was now pasted on her face. Syaoran wondered what Tomoyo said to her**

"**Hello, Li." She said bluntly, bowing. Syaoran had to smile at her politeness.**

"**Please, call me Syaoran. And can I call you Sakura?" he asked with great respect towards the lovely lady in front of him. Sakura was taken back by his voice of respect. She felt a bit uneasy for being so blank. But it was her nature, after the horrible day. She brushed the thoughts aside. She somehow felt as she could trust him as much as she trusts Eriol, maybe even more than that.**

"**Yes, Syaoran." A little smile was tugging the corners of her mouth. He smiled again. Sakura then remembered something. She took Tomoyo's hand and said.**

"**Come ON! We're supposed to practice our cheers for the soccer game, remember?" she said in a panic. Tomoyo slapped a hand against her forehead. **

"**Damn, I forgot!" She turned to Eriol and gave a quick kiss.**

"**Bye, see ya later. You too, Syaoran!" she and Sakura waved to them before running down to the track.**

"**That's Sakura and Tomoyo to you, always a bit spacey." Eriol laughed. Syaoran nodded in agreement.**

"**Yeah, since Sakura is the captain of the cheerleading squad and Tomoyo and the rest of their crew is on the team; they can't be late." He said.**

"**Yeah. Just hope that their coach won't have their heads." Eriol chuckled.**

"**Hey…." Syaoran said. He wanted to ask him about the new gang he heard of last night. **

"**Yeah?" Eriol looked at him.**

"**Have you……have you heard of the Angels of the Light?" Syaoran asked. Eriol's eyes widened for a spilt second before smiling again.**

"**Yeah, I know about 'em." He replied calmly, much to Syaoran's shock.**

"**YOU DO!? HOW!?" he exploded. Eriol smirked and winked.**

"**Well, let's just say that I'm dating their Amethyst." He laughed. Syaoran felt that he was gonna go into cardiac arrest at hearing this.**

"**You mean _Tomoyo _is Amethyst, advisor to the leader!?" he gasped. Eriol nodded. **

"**Yeah, she told me 2 weeks after she joined. And I'm proud of her. I really am." He said.**

"**Then, you know who their _leader _is?" he asked cautiously. Eriol pushed up his glasses again and nodded. "Yeah, Ying Fa. Tomoyo and Meiling call her Emerald sometimes though."**

"**You know who she really is?" Syaoran said. At that, Eriol's eyes clouded.**

"**Sorry man, Tomoyo made me _swear _that I wouldn't tell anyone Ying Fa's identity. **

**And Ying Fa made promise too." He said.**

"**Oh, ok." Syaoran hid his disappointment. "But who are the other members?"**

**Eriol was in though for a minute before answering. "Uh, let's see……Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, and Naoko Yanagisawa."**

**Syaoran smiled at a sudden though. "Rika's in it huh? I wonder what will Terada say?" he laughed. Eriol looked calm. "He knows too. And trust me; I think Kiyoshi's interested in your cousin. And we both know that Takashi likes Chiharu and Minoru's got the hots for Naoko. And by the looks of it, I think you're into _Ying Fa_." He smirked at Syaoran. He blushed at his comment. **

**With a beet red face, Syaoran changed the subject.**

"**Hey, let's go see the girls' practice." He said. Fortunately, Eriol bought it. "Sure. I wanna see my Amethyst in her hot cheerleading outfit." He winked at Syaoran. **

**Syaoran wanted to see _Sakura_ in her outfit though. He laughed at the though of Sakura's baton hitting her head; she might very skilled, but she is still a bit of a klutz.**

**------------The Following Day-------------**

"**Man, I hate Grammar homework!" Meiling whined as she was sitting in the kitchen counter with Syaoran, who was helping her.**

"**I swear to god, I bite at this!" she made a face, much to Syaoran's amusement. **

"**Look, if you concentrate, you might be able to….."**

"**RING RING RING!" a ringing sound from Meiling's cell phone cut him off.**

"**Hold the thought." Meiling laughed as she fished her red cell phone out of her bag.**

"**Yeah, Ruby here." She said. A moment of silence and her face turned serious. "Uh huh? Okay, I'll go pick up Amethyst and we'll meet at Jade's. Okay? See ya, Ying Fa." She hung up and looked at her cousin.**

"**Sorry Syaoran, duty calls. I'll try to be home as early as I can so you can help me with my homework. Take care." She gave him a peck on the cheek before heading out the door. Syaoran ran to his room, picked up his car keys and went out. He spotted Meiling's corvette going to the right at the turn. He ran downstairs and hopped into his dark green Viper.**

**He followed the right turn and kept an easy distance between him and Meiling until they reached a mansion surrounded by trees, Tomoyo's place.**

"**AMETHYST! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Meiling shouted as honked her horn.**

**Tomoyo rushed out through the gate with the girls' cloaks and her camera. A small smile playing on her lips. "I HEARD ya! Honestly Ruby, don't be so loud next time!"**

**Meiling stuck out her tongue at her. "Be serious, Ying Fa had sensed another asshole again." She said. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at this.**

"**Man, out little Emerald's powers sure have grown even more powerful. When we first started the gang, it took her tons of concentration to pinpoint the attacker."**

**Meiling nodded as she made her car purr. "Yeah…….poor Ying Fa. Having a strong power awakened after that horrible day. Well, let's going!" and they sped off.**

**Syaoran smiled. He placed a mic on her car when they used to play spy on each other. She must have forgotten. But then, his smile dropped.**

"**Power? What did she mean by power? Ying Fa has magic inside her too?" he said to himself as he raced after them. Meiling didn't have magic, but Syaoran did, thanks to the family bloodline.**

**He reached another mansion which he recognized right away as Naoko's house. He saw Ying Fa's car and Chiharu's.**

**He saw the other 4 girls running out and he caught glimpse of the gorgeous pink-haired girl. She had a determined look in her eyes as she got into her car and blew dust as the others followed her towards Tokyo Tower. He turned his engine back on and followed them. **

**---------Near Tokyo Tower------------**

**Syaoran heard a girl's screams as he parked his car way behind the girls'. He hid behind some bushes and saw the Angels searching for the source of the noise.**

"**That way!" Ying Fa pointed to her left and ran. The other girls got out of their cars and followed her. As soon as they were at safe distance, he tailed them.**

"**Over there!" Meiling said as she caught glimpse of a red-haired man chasing after an aqua-green haired girl, who was getting tired from running. The girls ran off after them with Syaoran behind.**

"**No! Go away!" the girl said in fear as she found herself cornered. The man smirked as he began to walk towards her. She tried to back away but the stone walls stopped her.**

"**Nice little body you got, real cute." He touched her cheeks and she squirmed. He ran his hand down her waist down to her legs……when suddenly, a pocket knife aimed at his hand but missed in purpose, hitting the wall beside them. He jerked his hand away, turned around to see six girls, no older than 17 glaring at him with cold eyes of various colors. The woman in the middle, an emerald-eyed one smirked at him.**

"**You can leave her alone now." She said in a rather icy tone. He faced her and pulled out a gun. From his hideout (another bush nearby), Syaoran gasped and panicked. **

**_Shit! That guy's gonna shoot her! I gotta save her!_, he thought as he readied himself to burst into the scene when Ying Fa burst out laughing, much to his surprise.**

"**That's the best you got?" she smirked. "Guys, code green!" she cried.**

"**Hai!" 5 voices echoed as they ran towards the guy, who was now aiming at them. Syaoran was about to jump in, when the girls did a cartwheel and jumped, landing behind the guy.**

"**What the fuck!?" he reacted too late. **

"**Ruby, now!" Ying Fa commanded. "Hiya!" Meiling expertly knocked the weapon out the guy's hands with a swift kick. Syaoran was open-mouthed at witnessing this. He didn't knew Meiling was so skilled in martial arts! She stopped studying martial arts when they moved to Japan, or so he thought but now he knows she didn't after all.**

"**You bitch!" he raised his fist to strike Meiling, when he heard a faint click near his head and felt a cold, hard thing against his ear. He looked sideways to find Ying Fa aiming a gun at him.**

"**Do it and die." She growled. Syaoran looked at her gun. It was colored platinum with a gold barrel and a design that looked like a cherry blossom with an emerald in its middle.**

"**This gun is made of titanium. And its bullets are as sharp as diamonds. And I'm not afraid to drill one inside your fucking head." She threatened acidly. **

"**Hands over your head." Jade barked at him. The guy growled and did as she said. Jade turned to her pigtailed friend.**

"**Crystal……." She nodded.**

"**Sure." Crystal smiled mischievously as she reached inside her white cloak and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She turned to Amber and winked. "Care to do the honors, girl?" she asked. Amber smiled and took the cuffs.**

"**Why, I would be glad to." She faced the guy. "Face the wall, hands behind your back. And don't try to do anything stupid or Ying Fa will make sure you won't live to tell the tale." She said. To make her point, Ying Fa pressed her gun against his head even more. The guy gulped and faced the cold wall with his hands behind his torso. Amber clicked the cuffs on him in a pipe near him and stepped back.**

"**Okeydokey. Set." She smiled in her triumph. Amethyst was taping the whole thing, again.**

**The girls laughed as they gathered around their leader, who still had her gun aimed at him. The shaken girl looked at them in open awe as the man struggled to free himself, but no dice. Ying Fa lowered her gun and smiled gently at the girl. She kneeled in front of her, the girl backed away in response. Ying Fa's soft laugh soothed her ears.**

"**It's ok; there's no need to be afraid of us. We are the Angels of the Light and we're here to save you. This man will no longer bother you or else he'll mess with us. You ok?" she gave the girl a hand. The girl slowly smiled and took it and Ying Fa helped her up.**

"**Thank you so much!" she bowed. Ying Fa bowed also. "Anytime. When you're in trouble, we'll be here. Take it as an Angel's promise. Take care!" she winked at her before turning around and leaving with her friends.**

"**Wow, I wish I was like her……." The girl whispered as she began to walk back home.**

**Syaoran was amazed at Ying Fa's skills and gentleness. A girl who protects others from harm by a special skill she developed. He felt himself even more attracted to this mysterious young woman. He saw the girls get into their cars and leave. He stood up and went to his car and drove off back to his home.**

**--------Sakura's House----------**

**Sakura sighed as she parked her car in the garage. She took off her pink wig and tucked it into her secret compartment. She already gave her cloak to Tomoyo for her to wash. She hid her gun inside her school bag and went inside her home.**

"**Oniichan, I'm home!" Sakura sang out as she entered the main hallway.**

"**Hey kaiju!" Touya's taunting voice was heard from the kitchen.**

"**SHUT UP! How many times do I have to tell you that I'M….NOT…..A….KAIJU!" Sakura said very annoyed. She loved her oniichan, don't get her wrong, but he is such a pain in the ass sometimes. Her 27-year-old brother poked his head out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Sakura gave him a glare. She then dropped it and looked around.**

"**Where's Kaho?" she asked.**

"**She's out with her friends. Since we'll be gone to China tomorrow." He replied. Sakura only nodded. Touya's wife, Kaho Mizuki was 27 and a very nice woman. Sakura really likes her. And since they're both business people, they travel all over the world. **

"**Cool, I'm going to my room. I wanna rest a bit before dinner." Sakura yawned as she went upstairs.**

**---------At School One Day------------**

"**Wow, you heard!? Chika was saved from this guy by some girls who call themselves the Angels of the Light!" Sakura heard one of the two girls chatting in front of her.**

"**Yeah! They are sooo cool! I also heard that their leader's really beautiful!" the other said.**

"**Uh huh, Chika says that she's very skilled too. She aimed a gun at the man in one quick move!" the first girl said. The second one gave a "wow".**

"**That's amazing! I wish I was like her!" the second said.**

**Sakura smiled as the girls walked into a classroom. Word about her Angels was already the school's biggest talk. How the girls here were saved by a woman with pink hair and her 5 friends.**

"**Good Morning!" Sakura said brightly as she stepped into the classroom. But she saw that it was empty.**

"**Oh? I must be too early, there's no one here yet." She said to herself.**

"**Wrong." A male voice whispered in her ear. Sakura did a quick 180 while getting a mechanical pencil from her jeans pocket and aimed it at the stranger's neck.**

**She stopped short when she saw a handsome face with deep amber eyes shaded by messy dark hair. It was Syaoran Li.**

"**Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Sakura stammered as she withdrew her pencil. Syaoran smiled.**

"**Man, that's some unique kind of reflexes." He teased. Sakura felt her blood boil. Memories began to attack her. She turned to the classroom again and started to walk back in when a strong hand got a hold of her wrist. He yanked her and turned her around.**

"**Why are you always like this? What I have ever done to you?" Syaoran asked, a bit hurt. Sakura put her void face as she expertly twisted her hand free from his grip.**

"**Leave me alone. I don't associate with men I don't trust." She said coldly walked back in.**

**After class got started, Sakura couldn't help feeling guilty for being so cold towards him. She shook her head and stared at the boy who sat in front of her. To make matters worse, she sits behind him!**

**_No, I won't get in with players of hearts! Those kinds of people will only bring my defenses down. And I trained myself to never lose my self-defenses after that day I lost everything……., _Sakura stared out the widow and saw the cherry trees bloom.**

**_Why she does gets all snappy when she's around me!?, _Syaoran thought, not paying attention to the teacher, Terada.**

**He wanted to look behind him to the girl who is the most beautiful creature to him, but he didn't wanna get into a fight with her. When she nearly stabbed him on the neck as she aimed her pencil, it was proof enough that she as quick as a whip.**

**--------At Lunch-----------**

"**Man, the girls are sure getting popular!" Eriol laughed as he and Syaoran were at the school's backyard.**

"**Yeah, the girls all admire them." Syaoran said. Then, they saw a blond-haired guy with blue eyes walking near them; Ryu.**

"**Yo Ryu, still thinking when the Angels kicked you ass?" Syaoran laughed. Ryu glared at him and said.**

"**Yeah, joke all about it, Syaoran, but you'll see that at the end, I'll deflower each of those girls." **

**Eriol fumed at hearing this. He ran over to him and punched him straight into his face.**

"**You motherfucker! Don't you ever say that again in front of me!" he snarled at Ryu. Syaoran couldn't hold a laugh. Eriol sure was overprotective over Tomoyo. Eriol wants to be her first.**

"**My oh my, second time I see you on the ground, Ryu." A mocking voice came from behind Syaoran. He turned and saw Lila.**

"**Lila!" Ryu choked out. Lila turned to Eriol, and gave him a smile. "How's it goin' Eriol?"**

**Eriol smiled back. "Hey Lila."**

"**Hiya Syaoran!" she smiled at him. Syaoran only nodded. "Lila."**

"**Damn!" Ryu cursed. Lila looked down at him and smirked. "Aw poor baby…….Remember Ryu, if you try to break any other girl, the Angels will bring hell on your ass!" she warned.**

**Syaoran's ears picked up the word "Angels". "Did you just say Angels?" he asked.**

**Lila nodded. "Yeah, they saved me from Ryu here." She pointed down at him.**

"**Really?" Syaoran asked.**

**Lila said. "Yep! They're the bravest women I've ever known; especially their leader!"**

**A flash of light auburn caught Syaoran's eye. He turned to see Sakura walking nearby.**

"**Gotta go, later!" he said to Eriol and Lila as he went over to Sakura.**

**Sakura's eyes were getting heavy. She overslept the alarm again and she was still sleepy.**

"**Hey, Sakura!" a male voice reached her ears. She over to her side and saw Syaoran running towards her.**

"**Wassup?" he teased. Sakura reacted on her instincts again. She gave him her emotionless look as she said. "Nothing."**

**Despite being uneasy with her stare, Syaoran tried to lighten her up. "Gee, you sound like my mother ya know. She always looks at me like that." He joked.**

**The word "mother" struck a nerve in Sakura's heart. Tears were forming and were ready to spill.**

**Without a word, she turned and ran, leaving a confused Syaoran. "Hey what did I do wrong?" he muttered as he chased after her.**

**---------By A Cherry Tree in the Backyard-----------**

"**Sakura!" Syaoran said as he was tailing her, her speed was amazing! Finally, he managed to grip her hand and turn her around to face him.**

**A pair of glassy, teary emerald eyes was staring at his own. To him, she looked so beautiful. She looked like a sad, lost angel. "What's wrong, little cherry blossom?" he asked in a soft and caring voice as he reached out to touch her cheek. Sakura struggled to free herself from his iron grip.**

"**Nothing! Let me go!! It's none of your business!" she cried as she shut her eyes tightly.**

"**It is!" his strong voice made her eyes open and widen. Tears were streaming like rain.**

**Syaoran softened. "It is my business. I don't like seeing girls cry, especially really pretty angels." He wiped away a teardrop.**

**Sakura just stared at him, speechless for a moment. Then, she gave a small sob and lunged herself against him. Syaoran was startled by her sudden change in character, but he ignored the thought. Sakura gripped his white shirt as her tears were staining the fine cloth. **

**Sakura's hair had a sweet scent of cherry blossoms and Syaoran liked it. He felt awkward; for he doesn't know how to comfort a crying girl very well. He only did the best thing he could think of.**

**He wrapped his arms around her and pulled even tighter to his strong chest.**

"**Sakura……I know you don't trust me. But you can tell me what's wrong. I'm here to listen." He whispered sweetly to her. **

"**I miss her….." Sakura's sad voice responded. **

"**Her?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked up at him.**

"**My mother……Let me tell you…….about my childhood up 'till the night I lost everything……" she whispered.**

"**?" Syaoran was confused. Sakura's eyes clouded even more as she opened her mouth again and began her story.**

**A/N **

**All right! Done with the first chapter! Thanx to those who reviewed my intro to the Angels of the Light! XOXOXOXOXOX to all! If ur a .hack Fan, check out my fic, .hackHeart of Twilight! I hope you guys like it and btw, there will be a lot of language, action, and LEMON! So, if ur not 17 or older, DO NOT READ THIS! Ok, time for the second Chapter.**

_**An Angel's Painful Past**_

**Peace out from,**

**Mistress Ness **


	3. An Angel’s Painful Past

_**Angels Of The Light**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though, the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 2: An Angel's Painful Past**_

**Sakura's eyes clouded even more as she opened her mouth again and began to her story.**

**---------13 Years Ago-------------**

**A little girl was wandering around her huge mansion, skipping happily. Her short, copper hair shone with the Sun's rays as her emerald eyes sparkled with her cheery mood. **

"**Daddy's gonna take me for a ride!" she sang out as she twirled, like a ballerina. A middle-aged man, with brown hair and eyes hidden by round glasses smiled gently at the small girl and stroked her hair.**

"**Yes, Sakura. We're going riding today!" he said. Sakura jumped up and down in delight. Suddenly, her father began to cough violently and collapsed to his knees. Sakura's happiness quickly melted into concern.**

"**Daddy!?" she grabbed his coat. Her father regained composure and smiled again. **

"**Oh, it was just a small cough, princess. I'm ok.".**

"**Fujitaka dear? Are you ok?" Sakura's beautiful mother, Nadeshiko appeared from the kitchen. Fujitaka smiled at her and nodded. Nadeshiko's eyes, the same green as Sakura's, were staring deep into his brown ones.**

"**Honey, you know you have to be careful with your asthma." She said, helping him up. He waved her off and said. "I know, Nadeshiko, but I promised my baby here to take her riding today." He smiled down at Sakura. "Right, baby?"**

**Sakura's smile returned. "Yeah!" **

**Nadeshiko laughed. "Alright, but be careful ok?" she eyed her husband. He kissed her and smiled. "Hai, aishiteru."**

"**Aishiteru." She replied with a smile of her own. Fujitaka turned to his child and **

**said. "Let's go, Sakura."**

"**Yay!" Sakura bounced ahead of him. "Come on, Daddy!" she called to him as she ran towards the car. Fujitaka smiled, but then, he began to cough again.**

"**Daddy!?" Sakura, now alarmed, dashed over to him. He coughed even harder and was gasping for breath. Sakura felt fear and began to shout. "Mommy!! Come quick! Daddy's……!" she was cut off when her father completely fainted. Sakura paled and screamed as loud as she could.**

"**DADDY!!!!"**

**-------At The Hospital---------**

"**Hmm, he's very, but very weak. I doubt he'll make it. I'm sorry, ma'am." The doctor said to Nadeshiko as he stepped out of his room, finished checking on her husband. Nadeshiko felt her tears flow freely down her face. "No……" she sobbed.**

"**Daddy….?" Sakura was beside her father in his sickbed. His breathing weak and barely audible. He was still coughing hard. The monitor that checked his heartbeats was very slow. Tears were staining Sakura's adorable face as her shoulders whacked with sobs and hiccups as she looked at her father. Nadeshiko came in and sat with Sakura.**

"**Fujitaka……." She held his hand as more tears came out of her usually-bright eyes. Fujitaka smiled and wiped them off her face. "Honey, make sure you take care of Sakura, ok?" he said weakly. Nadeshiko froze and shook her head wildly. **

"**Don't say that! You're not gonna die! You'll be ok……" she sobbed. Fujitaka shook his head. "No, I know it's my time now. Make sure you stay strong, Sakura and look after you mother, ok…..?" his voice became faint as he finished. Without warning, he closed his eyes one more time and never opened them again.**

"**Daddy?" Sakura whispered. Then, she heard the steady beep of the monitor and saw the straight line. "No!" Nadeshiko's teary eyes went wide as she began to tremble.**

**Sakura gasped and hugged her father as she shut her eyes tight and tears flowed from them.**

"**DADDY!!" she cried.**

"**FUJITAKA!!" Nadeshiko fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.**

**-------6 Years Later--------**

**10-year old Sakura stared out her bedroom window one starry night. It's been 6 years since her father passed away, leaving Sakura, Nadeshiko, and her older brother, Touya in a world with a big hole in their hearts. Touya was away at school camp when their father died. He returned the day after Fujitaka died. Touya was angry that he couldn't be there so he could see his father one last time. He broke down and cried along with Sakura and Nadeshiko after the funeral. And now, he wasn't home anymore. He's now 20 and moved on with his life. Now Sakura was the one to look after their mother.**

**A light knock came to her door. Sakura tore her eyes from the stars and said. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Miss Sakura, dinner's served." One of the house maids called to her. Sakura stood up and answered. "Thanks, tell Mother I'm on my way."**

**She heard the maid's retreating steps and she stepped out of her room. She was already in her sleeveless white shirt and white PJ pants. She rushed downstairs and saw her mother, still as beautiful as ever. She smiled at her daughter.**

"**Hey, Sakura. Wanna eat cake tonight?" she asked. Sakura licked her lips. "Yum!" she grinned.**

**After dinner at 10, Sakura was half sleep, when she heard a loud crash from the main hall. She woke up with a start and tip-toed down to see what was going on. She heard her mother's soft cries from the living room and wondered what was going on. Sakura took her shortcut to the living room through the dumbwaiter near the end of the hall.**

**The dumbwaiter reached the living room but she remembered that the door was hid by the carpet that hung on the wall. Her mother's sudden shriek snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. She saw a hole in the carpet big enough for her to take a peek. She peeked through the hole and was horrifed by the sight that met her. Her mother was being pinned to a wall by a man dressed all in black. His black hair was shiny and was eyeing her mother's simple nightdress. He had his hand over her mouth as he touched her breasts with the other. Tears rolled down Nadeshiko's cheeks in fear as the man slid his hand down to her legs and slid under the dress. Sakura had the urge to burst into the room and kick his ass. After her father's death, she was trained for self-defense since there were many men who would try to abuse her mother and kill Sakura. But she then remembered that her mother was in this, so she decided to wait for the right moment. Though it pissed her off seeing her mother being abused by this bastard.**

**Sakura froze when she saw the man rip off the hem of her mother's dress and pulled down his pants. She saw her mother's eyes widen in horror. He smirked and whispered into her ear loud enough for Sakura to hear.**

"**You're too fine a creature for NOT to miss." His voice was deep and it sent shivers down Sakura's spine.**

"**No! Please no!" Nadeshiko pleaded. Too late, the man kept smirking and thrust himself into her all the way.**

"**NO!" Her cries were muffled by his hand. That drew the last straw for Sakura. She opened the little compartment next to her and pulled out a gun. The man was still having his little diversion raping her mother as his thrusts were harder and harder. For the look in her mother's face, Sakura could tell that she was in a lot of pain. But when she saw a small puddle of blood around her mother's womanhood and was staining her nightdress, it made Sakura go over the edge. She kicked the door open and aimed the gun expertly at the man.**

"**YOU! LET GO OF MY MOTHER RIGHT NOW!" she roared. The man released Nadeshiko and she fell to the floor, crying as the puddle grew bigger. Sakura felt her anger rise to a hellish level as she gave the man a dark glare whishing that looks could kill.**

**The man smirked at Sakura. His eyes were a deep shade of indigo. "Wow, a little girl who's' trying to be tough. This should be interesting." He drew his own gun and aimed it at her before Sakura could react. Sakura growled and took in her situation. Nadeshiko stood and screamed to Sakura.**

"**NO, SAKURA! JUST RUN!!"**

**The man turned to her and spat. "Shut up, bitch." And in one swift motion, he shot her in the stomach. Sakura gasped as she saw her mother collapse. Tears of anger blurred her sight, but she didn't care.**

"**DAMN YOU!" she aimed at his arm and fired. "Aaah!" the man groaned out loud as he felt a bullet hit him dead in the left arm, making him drop his gun. He ignored the bleeding and glared at Sakura.**

"**You little bitch!" he lunged at her, forgetting his gun. Sakura, being an expert athlete, she sprinted out the door and ran with the man tailing her.**

**They only got to the street when 5 police cars came towards them. Police officers came out and aimed their guns at the man.**

"**FREEZE!" they shouted as one. The man growled and held his right arm up in surrender since Sakura shot his left one. As the men were cuffing him, Sakura ran back inside and saw her mother dying in a large puddle of blood. **

"**Mommy!" Sakura cried as she lifted her mother. Nadeshiko smiled weakly at her daughter.**

"**You're so brave, Sakura…….keep it that way. Just like your father would've wanted." She said faintly. Sakura shook her head.**

"**Please! Don't leave me………like Daddy did…….." tears spilled into her white PJs as she saw her mother through misty eyes. Nadeshiko gasped in pain as she reached out and touched her face.**

"**Sakura, be strong……." She said with one last breath before her eyes closed and her head lumped to her side. Sakura's eyes widened. She sobbed and hugged her mother's body close to her.**

"**MMMMOOOOMMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!!**

**---------Back In The Backyard----------**

"**And that's what happened. Mother died and Touya came to live with me since I wasn't old enough to live by myself in the mansion. But, the bastard that murdered my mother escaped from prison. And so, I lost everything……….my father and my mother along with my happiness of being near them……" Sakura finished with a sob.**

**Syaoran was quiet as he listened to her past and felt really bad for her. The only thing he lost was his father, but his mother was still there and he was happy along with his 4 sisters. And worst of all, Sakura _SAW _both of them die. But, she saw her mother being raped and shot right before her eyes. He now understood why Sakura doesn't trust male strangers, because she gets reminded of the great trauma she suffered as a young girl.**

**Sakura was still crying in his arms. He couldn't help feeling that it felt RIGHT for her to be in his embrace.**

"**Hey, why was your mother targeted?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him.**

"**I'm a multi-rich heir. My mother was the most beautiful creature anyone can come across. Many players in looks wanted her for lust and the extra money only." Sakura explained. **

**Then realization hit Sakura hard. She was spilling her heart, her memories to a PLAYER himself, one that she couldn't bring herself to trust. With a quick move, she pushed away from his warm embrace.**

**Ignoring the feeling of wanting to be in his arms again, she began to walk backwards.**

**Syaoran, who was startled by her action, looked at her in concern. "Sakura?" he said.**

**Sakura backed away even further and stammered. "I-I'm sorry! I-I-I…….s-shouldn't have told you my past. THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" she turned on her heel and ran, leaving a confused Syaoran.**

"**Sakura!!" he called after her, but she ignored him and kept running towards the building.**

**---------Behind The School----------**

"**What do you want, Ryu? I was busy studying!" Naoko said annoyed as she tossed back her brown hair in frustration. Ryu smirked at her and eyed her fine body. It was real cute, but not as hot as that pink-haired girl's.**

"**You're one of them aren't you? You're Jade." He said. Naoko wasn't the least surprised. She knew that their identities would be known soon, as long as Ying Fa's was safe, they would take those consequences.**

"**Bravo, yes I am." She said calmly. Ryu eyed her. "Then you must tell me……" he closed the gap between them and grabbed her shoulders. Naoko gasped and struggled to get free, but he was too strong.**

"**Who's Ying Fa?" he demanded. Naoko shot him a glare and said. "Ha! You're way too fuckin' stoned if you think I'm gonna tell you!"**

**Ryu slapped her. Naoko winced but managed to ignore the pain.**

"**Tell me, Naoko!" he barked. Naoko had a straight face. "Fuck you." was her answer.**

"**Then you leave me no choice……." He said as he lifted her school skirt. Naoko thought desperately.**

**_GUYS, HELP ME!!!, _a faint glow was inside her diamond-shaped, jade earrings. Ryu was about to slide his hand up her legs when he received two blows. One on his back and another one between his legs. He released Naoko and groaned as he kneeled to the ground in pain. Two figures stood behind him. **

"**Meiling!" Naoko cried with joy, but her look changed to a deep blush when she saw the other person.**

"**M-Minoru!?" she sputtered. Minoru blushed and said. "You ok, Naoko?" he was in great concern for his crush who was about to be raped by a cold-blooded bastard. **

**Naoko nodded shyly and said. "Yes."**

"**Go to him, Naoko." Meiling's red eyes burned like hell fires as she neared Ryu. Naoko got quickly to Minoru's side and he pulled her into his arms. Of all people in her world, the one she desired most was the hottie that was holding her; Minoru Sukazawa. The man she's loved since the beginning of high school. Minoru had a nice body with sandy-blonde hair with hazel eyes. She was totally into him. She embraced him tight, but turned her head to see what kind of whoop-ass treatment Meiling would give him for trying to rape her.**

**Meiling Li was one of the wildest fighters of the gang, she's right besides Tomoyo below Sakura. The girls know that Sakura's the best fighter, but she trained Meiling and Tomoyo in her hard-core style. Meiling can be the devil in female version. If you piss her off, you're in deep shit. She's way gentler compared to Sakura, she has a demon side that shouldn't be messed with.**

"**So Ryu, didn't learn from the way Ying Fa kicked your ass?" Meiling tks-tsked. Ryu glared at her. "You think you're so strong, _Ruby_."**

**Meiling raised an eyebrow and turned to Naoko with an evil smile.**

"**What you think, Naoko? Humiliate or kick ass?" she asked. Naoko smiled mischievously as she said.**

"**Humiliate."**

**-------Minutes Later--------**

**Meiling stood near the High School entrance with Naoko and Minoru. They were right in front of a tree that for some reason, it had a rope hanging from it. She held a megaphone in her hand. She looked at Naoko, who nodded. Meiling silently laughed at what was gonna happen. She turned her megaphone on and shouted to the passing students.**

"**YO! COME TO TAKE A LOOKSIE!" she shouted. The students turned to them and neared them. Tomoyo (who had her cam with her as always), Rika, Chiharu, and Eriol stepped out of the growing crowd.**

**Tomoyo neared Naoko and asked softly. "What the hell's goin' on?"**

"**Naoko was nearly raped by Ryu." Minoru answered for her. Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu's eyes burned in anger as they heard this.**

"**Where is he!? I wanna beat the living shit out of that asshole!" Rika cracked her knuckles.**

**Naoko laughed. "Watch and see."**

**As soon as they had enough crowd, Meiling took charge again. She turned off the megaphone and smiled. Syaoran, who was in the middle of the crowd was still wondering about Sakura. She ran off inside their classroom and stayed there, knowing that she has EVERY class with him. But what he wanted to know now was what the hell his cousin was up to.**

"**Hello! We have something for y'all to see!" she turned to Naoko and winked. Naoko nodded and tugged the rope.**

"**WHAT THE…….!?" was the reaction of everyone as they saw Ryu, bare naked except for his underwear, which was giving him a wedgie; was hanging from the tree, tied up and had an apple in his mouth closed with tape. Tomoyo turned on her camera and began recoding with a smile on her lips.**

"**Ta-daa!" Meiling said as she pointed at Ryu.**

**Tomoyo and the rest of the Angels were open-mouthed at seeing him. Then, Rika gave a snort and cracked up, followed by Tomoyo, Chiharu, Eriol, Minoru, and Naoko.**

**Then, the rest of the school burst out into loud laughter and hollers.**

"**Baby Ryu got whooped by _girls_!" One of them taunted. Syaoran, who was trying to hold in his laughter, finally cracked. Tears formed in his amber eyes as he laughed OUT LOUD with the rest.**

"**What's GOING on!?" a female voice, as clear as crystal, said. everyone shut up and looked back to see Sakura.**

"**Hey girl!" waved Meiling. Sakura made her way through the crowd and she stopped short, beside Syaoran (who was in front of the mob) when she saw Ryu. A smile tugged at her lips.**

"**Eheh…….." a small giggle escaped her lips. Then, she threw her head back and hollered with laughter. Then, the rest of the students joined her. Ryu, whose face was deep red from embarrassment was dearly wishing to strangle Meiling for this. Sakura laughed as walked beside her friends. She stopped her laughter for a second to only say.**

"**Man, Ryu, you're sooooo famous, you can pass for a clown!" she began laughing her ass off again.**

**-------After School---------**

"**Man, Meiling you really did it this time!" Sakura laughed as the 6 girls were heading home. Meiling winked at her.**

"**Aaaannnndd, is that a bad thing?" she asked innocently. Sakura shook her head before cracking up again.**

"**Hell no! That was the most HILARIOUS thing I've ever seen in my life!" she said between giggles.**

"**Yeah!" the others agreed. Tomoyo pointed to her cam recorder and giggled. "I must say, I've always admired your wild streak to humiliate people. And the good thing is…….I got it in film!"**

"**Whoo-hoo! That means we can see it over and over again, just to laugh our asses of!!" Chiharu said. The others nodded with laughter. Naoko suddenly turned to her friends.**

"**Guys, guess what!?" she cried. Meiling smiled. "Minoru Sukazawa asked you out?" she guessed. Naoko was open-mouthed like the girls.**

"**How do you know!?" she gasped.**

**Meiling smiled again. "Duh! I was with him when we saved you remember? He told me he was about to ask you out today when I heard your cries on my earring." She said.**

"**Nice technology of Rika's. Giving us these earrings that can send cries of help to the others. And it doesn't have a limited range! I gotta give ya a bonus, Rika!" **

**Sakura raved as she toyed with her diamond-shaped, emerald earrings. Rika bowed and smiled.**

"**My pleasure!" she cracked.**

**The Angels shared another laugh as they kept on walking home.**

**---------Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment--------**

**Syaoran laughed as he entered the apartment. He couldn't believe Meiling was wild enough to pull those kinds of stunts. He laughed harder. Ryu sure as hell looked FUNNY in the wedgie. Looks the Angels took good revenge on him for trying to rape Naoko. And now Minoru's going out with her. Adds to the "Dating the Angels" Club. Eriol' going out with Tomoyo and Minoru with Naoko! **

**Well, also count Terada-sensei, who's actually _engaged _to Rika.**

**Syaoran sighed as he plopped down the couch. Takashi likes Chiharu and Kiyoshi's in love with Meiling. Basically, each of his friends is in love with the Angels of the Light.**

**But, Ying Fa was left. Sure, Syaoran liked her, but he also liked Sakura.**

**_Wouldn't be NICE if Ying Fa and Sakura was the same girl?, _he thought as he closed his eyes and let his mind replay the memories.**

**When he first saw Ying Fa. Her pink hair flew over her shoulders as her eyes……. He stopped short.**

**_Her eyes…….emerald-green. Like Sakura's, _he tried to grasp the faces when……...**

"**Syaoran-baby, I'm hooommeee!" Meiling's singing broke his chain of though. He looked up and saw his crazy cousin make her great entrance by throwing her jacket and bag aside.**

"**Welcome home." He said. Meiling laughed. "So, what you think of my little show earlier today?" she teased. Syaoran smiled. "Pretty good. Though you surprised me. I know you're crazy, but I didn't realize you're THAT insane to do that little "show"." He laughed. Meiling winked at him.**

"**Life's full of surprises, cousin." She said innocently. She hummed as she marched to her room. Syaoran shook his head with a smile.**

"**Crazy." He said under his breath.**

**-------Tomoyo's Mansion--------**

"**Hey Eriol, where you think it'll a nice dance club for me and the girls to go to?" Tomoyo toyed with one of her gray curls as she asked her boyfriend on the phone.**

**In the other line, Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're gonna go party because of today?" he asked.**

**Tomoyo giggled. "Yeah, and after all, we haven't partied since we first started the Angels of the Light. We have a right to have fun, ya know!" she whined, making Eriol chuckle.**

"**True, true…….hey, what about this new dance club called "Dark Wolf"?" he suggested. Tomoyo nodded.**

"**Sounds wild! Sure, thanks! I'll call the others to inform them." She whooped. Eriol made a serious face as he said.**

"**Make SURE you bring your guns ok, Tomoyo? Just for my peace of mind."**

**Tomoyo's eyes softened as she heard her boyfriend sound so concerned over her. She felt her heart melt. She smiled and nodded.**

"**Alright, koi! For your sake." She said. Eriol sighed in relief. "Great, well have fun."**

**Tomoyo smiled again. "Thanks, love you!"**

**Eriol smiled back. "Love you more, my Amethyst." And hung up. Tomoyo sighed dreamily as she hung up too. God, did she love him! She quickly grabbed her purple cell phone, especial for calling the other Angels and dialed Sakura's number.**

"**Yeah?" Sakura's bright voice answered her. **

"**Emerald, wanna take the girls out to party tonight!?" she cried in excitement. The idea made Sakura's spirits lift.**

"**Sure! Why not!? Call Rika, Chiharu, Meiling, and Naoko and tell them! Gotta get ready! Remember, code color!" Sakura said.**

"**Hai, Sakura-sama! Ja!" Tomoyo hung up. She turned on her phone directory and got Meiling's number.**

**---------Back At The Apartment--------**

"**Man, I feel like partying tonight!" Meiling said as she and Syaoran were doing some stretching.**

"**Oh yeah, me too!" Syaoran gave her a goofy grin. Then, Meiling's cell rang.**

"**Ooooh, hot line!" Meiling jumped up and grabbed her phone.**

"**Yo!" she greeted. She was quiet for a moment before her face lit up and smiled wide.**

"**OH! Tell Emerald she's the LIGHT OF MY LIFE! Hell yeah I wanna go! Okay, I'll pick you up and meet at Jade's as usual. Okay, ja!" she hung up.**

"**Was that Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked as he got to his feet. Meiling grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her neck.**

"**Yeah, she said party time tonight at Dark Wolf's!" I gotta get ready!" Meiling ran to her room.**

**Syaoran realized something. "If the whole gang's goin', that means Ying Fa'll be there too!?"**

**Minutes later, Meiling remerged. She wore a tight, black, leather bellbottom jeans with a red tube top with the words "FOX HOUND" in black letters. Her buns had red ribbons as she wore black combat boots. She looked ready to party and kick ass.**

"**How do I look?" she winked at Syaoran. **

"**Good." He said with a smirk. She's ALWAYS wearing wild outfits.**

**She picked up her car keys and she pulled out two guns from her jacket, getting a gasp from Syaoran.**

"**YOU CARRY GUNS TOO!?!?!?" He exploded. Meiling looked at him funny and said.**

"**Yeah, since guys can try to rape us, we might as well be prepared. After all, Ying Fa carries guns too." She made her point.**

"**Don't wait up, Syaoran-baby! We'll be at Dark Wolf's all night! Nighty-night!" she left.**

**Syaoran was speechless. He thought of what could happen to Meiling and the girls in such a DARK place.**

**He grabbed the cordless phone and called Eriol.**

"**Yeah, hello?" came his cheerful voice.**

"**Eriol!? We have to go to Dark Wolf's! Call Takashi, Minoru, Kiyoshi, and Terada-sensei! I got a feeling that the girls won't be safe tonight!" he exclaimed.**

**Eriol agreed, also having a bad feeling. "You're right. The girls may have their guns, but I forgot that other gangs go to that place! Get ready and we'll take Minoru's van! See ya!" and hung up.**

**Syaoran definitely had a bad feeling about the girls going there alone.**

**--------Dark Wolf Dance Club--------**

"**We're here!" Tomoyo whopped as the girls were lining up at the entrance. **

"**You look good, Amethyst!" Naoko said. Tomoyo wore a purple off-shoulder shirt that exposed her white belly along with black, baggy jeans with chains wrapped around her waist. Her wavy hair in a loose braid.**

"**But look at Ying Fa!" Meiling cheered with the rest as Sakura blushed a bit. She had on a pink, strap shirt that had a pretty LOW cut to expose cleavage along with a short, dark green, leather skirt with lace up, knee-high boots.**

"**Guys!" Sakura whined as she felt her face grow hotter.**

**---------Penguin King Park------------**

"**You wanted to see us, Ryu?" a young man asked as he and other 4 were standing behind Ryu.**

"**Yes, my father and I wanted to ask you to join our little party. In return, you get to have a girl with a stacked body." Ryu turned to them.**

"**That's right." Another man, stood next to Ryu. His deep indigo eyes were shaded by his long, black hair. He had a cast on his left arm.**

"**Mr. Namura? How you got that cast on your arm?" another of the guys asked. Namura stared at them and said. "Let's just say, a brave little girl had the guts to shoot me.**

"**You guys in?" Ryu's impatient voice made them turn pale.**

"**YEAH!" The guys chorused. Namura smirked at Ryu. "Very well, from now on, we'll be Hell Dragons! We will take revenge on those girls!" he declared, getting a cheer from the men. Ryu stared at the sky and smirked.**

**_They can have any of the girls, but Ying Fa's MINE!,_ he mentally declared.**

**---------Back At Dark Wolf's---------**

"**Wow, I better give Eriol a proper reward for telling me about this place. It's soooo cool!" Tomoyo cheered as the girls made their way to the dance floor. Lights of various dark colors flashed around the room with the tempo of the loud music.**

**In the DJ stand, a huge drawing of a black wolf with glaring red eyes was shinning on dark purple light.**

**Sakura turned to her Angels and flashed them a mischievous smile.**

"**Anyone up for group dance?" she challenged. Meiling smiled.**

"**Hell yeah, it feels like it's been AGES! What'cha say girls!?" she asked the others.**

"**Hai!" they chorused. And they began to dance.**

"**Hmm, check out those babes!" a man with long, brown hair said to his mob of friends as they all sat in the balcony above the dance floor.**

"**Yeah, I like the one dressed in red." Another said, licking his lips hungrily as he stared at Meiling's smooth curves as she danced with the Angels.**

"**The purple one is mine." A third one said, eyeing Tomoyo.**

**The brown-haired man said. "I got my eyes one that pretty pink one. Can't wait to get my claws into her fine body." he nodded towards Sakura.**

"**Emerald, we got some dudes watchin' us." Meiling whispered to Sakura as they were dancing back-to-back. Sakura glimpsed and saw cold, dark brown eyes staring at her as if he wanted to take off her clothes visually. Sakura felt her blood boil in defensive mode again.**

"**Girls, remember code yellow." She said quietly to her friends as she did a sway of her hips.**

**Chiharu turned serious. "Be careful when it comes time to use the guns." She said.**

**Tomoyo nodded. "Good memory. Have your weapons at ready, but don't draw them yet." She said.**

"**Ok." Rika said.**

"**You got it." Naoko nodded. Suddenly, the music stopped and the other dancers cleared the dance floor.**

"**Hoe?" Sakura looked around, a bit nervous. "Stay together girls, circle." She hissed to the others. The girls nodded and formed a circle,**

"**Well, I must say, I've never seen such cuties in here before." The man said as he neared the girls with some other men behind him.**

"**The crone and his cronies." Sakura said sarcastically. The man smirked at her.**

"**Ohh, a sharp-tongued one eh? I like that." He snapped his fingers. The girls heard the clicking of guns and saw others stepping into the lights. The Angels gasped silently, their hands on their purses, where their guns were.**

**The man got closer to them and asked. "So, which of you fine girls is the "leader"?"**

**Sakura gave him a hard glare. "I am," she spoke in a straight voice. He raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Not surprised. You're clearly the prettiest." He reached to touch her. Sakura reacted quick and punched him hard. **

"**DON'T MOVE!" The men cried as they neared their guns at them. The man wiped the blood off his mouth and smirked at her again.**

"**A feisty one. I like that." He was about to touch her again when a sudden click gave off on his head.**

"**Don't move." The person threatened him. The other gunners turned the attention to the man behind their boss and Sakura saw their chance.**

"**Now!" she cried. The Angels of the Light drew their guns and aimed at different people. Sakura drew her twin platinum guns and aimed them at the man.**

"**At the least don't shoot me!" the mystery guy said as she stepped into the light with the man he was aiming his gun at.**

**Sakura nearly dropped her guns at the sight that met her eyes. A handsome guy with messy brown hair and mesmerizing amber eyes was the one who had the man in his mercy.**

**_SYAORAN!!,_ her brain screamed. **

"**Rika!" one of the others who had their guns aimed at the gunners said. Rika gasped.**

"**Sensei!"**

"**Chiharu!" another guy said. Chiharu was as surprised as Rika. "Takashi!?" she gasped.**

**Sakura quickly regained her composure and said to Meiling.**

"**Ruby, blind!" **

"**With pleasure!" she dug out a sphere from her purse and threw to the floor. The sphere exploded, releasing heavy, blinding gas.**

"**I can't see!" one of the gunners coughed.**

**Syaoran was confused and was looking around for Ying Fa when a warm hand suddenly grabbed his. He squinted his eyes and saw the emerald-eyed beauty. She had a serious expression mixed with gratitude.**

"**Come on, let's get outta here!" she pulled him towards the exit. He noticed how _skimpy _her outfit was.**

**The first thing that greeted them was the shrill sound of sirens.**

"**Shit, police." Sakura cursed.**

**Eriol was standing beside Tomoyo front of Minoru's black van.**

"**Ying Fa, what bout we split up!? We'll meet at my place at 12:00!" he grabbed Tomoyo's hand and got her into the van. Sakura nodded and took Syaoran's hand.**

**He blushed as he felt her warm hand close on his.**

"**Let's go. You're ridding with me, hero." She led him towards her car. "See ya there!" she shouted to Eriol as she got on.**

**Syaoran said nothing as he got into Sakura's hot ride. Ying Fa turned the car on and winked at him.**

"**You might wanna buckle up. This baby blows the wind." She smiled. Syaoran blushed, nodded and did what he was told.**

"**Whoaaaa!" he cried as Sakura hit the pedal as they sped off. "Whoo-hoo!" Sakura cheered.**

**---------A Place In A Corner Of Tomoeda----------**

"**Where are we?" Syaoran asked Sakura as they parked in a solitary lot. Sakura smiled at him.**

"**This is my getaway." She stepped out of the car and walked towards the lake that reflected the full Moon.**

"**Thanks for saving us, back at the club." She smiled gratefully. Syaoran felt his heart quicken as he saw the night's lights taking their effect into her. The silver glow made her pink hair almost silver and brought out more the glow of her green eyes.**

"**No problem." He said shyly. "What's you name, hero?" Sakura asked, although she already knew who he was.**

"**Um, Li. Syaoran Li." He answered. Sakura always liked his name,, it sounded right for him.**

"**Syaoran…….Little Wolf?" she guessed. Syaoran smiled at her. "Yeah, you're pretty good." Sakura's breath got caught up in her throat as she saw his sexy smile. She shook her head and kept her cool.**

"**How did you find us?" she asked.**

"**Well, since Eriol sensed that Tomoyo would be in danger, he called us to go to the club with him." Syaoran said.**

**Sakura chuckled. "Eriol has a keen wit."**

"**He sure does." He agreed.**

"**As you may already know, I'm Ying Fa." She took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Syaoran."**

"**Me too." He blushed. He was cursing in his mind. Damn! He could feel his face grow hotter every time the pink-haired goddess smiled at him or looked at him with her stunning eyes. He felt more attracted to her.**

"**No wonder you're the leader. You're pretty sexy and know how to use the guns." He complimented her. Then, he realized what he had just said. He reddened and looked away, not wanting to see her reaction. Sakura was surprised on how _honest _he sounded when he said that. She no longer felt alarmed in his presence; she felt…….safe, in control, like she can trust him.**

**Without thinking, she got closer to him and touched his face, making him look into her eyes.**

"**Thank you." she whispered. Syaoran looked at her and felt his instincts take over him. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her to him. Her eyes never left his, as if they can just spend their whole lives staring into each other's eyes. He slowly bent his head down. His eyes gazing at her inviting, pink lips as he neared them. Sakura felt her heart pound faster as she fluttered her eyes shut, waiting for his lips to touch hers**

**The Moon's glow shone over them as their lips finally touched in a kiss full of emotion that triggered a hidden passion inside them.**

**A/N**

**YAY! Chapter 2 is done! Since I didn't wanna die on my next BDay! Lol, Whoo-hoo! Well I thank again all those who reviewed my fic! It's making progress, it's giving me inspiration! SO KEEP 'EM COMIN'!**

**Listen, I'm also doing another fic at the same time called the Great Quest. Each chapter takes a couple of weeks max, and then I write the next chapter of the Angels of the Light. Ok? Can't wait for more reviews!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO 4m**

**Mistress Ness **


	4. Bring It On! Heaven’s Angels VS Hell’s D...

_**Angels Of The Light**_

**_I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! _**

**By: Mistress Ness**

**_Chapter 3: Bring It On! Heaven's Angels VS Hell's Dragons!_**

**Sakura felt that everything was now healingly as she felt Syaoran's warm lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her body, wanting to feel his fine chest. Syaoran felt hungry for the woman he was kissing right now. He wanted to take her home and give her all the pleasure she asked of him.**

**A sudden memory of her mother getting shot woke Sakura up from her dream. She was KISSING Syaoran, the player who she swore to keep her distance from. She pulled away in a swift and rough move. Syaoran looked at her puzzled. **

**_Why did she pull away like that?, _he thought confused.**

"**I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Sakura bowed in apology, ignoring the yearning to kiss him again. Syaoran was about to say that it wasn't for him, when her watch beeped.**

"**12 midnight. Let's go, hero. We gotta go to Eriol's place." She said with no emotion. Syaoran only nodded and followed her to the car. As she drove, he sneaked a peek at her face. Her face was so……..expressionless. Then he felt a familiar feeling at seeing her face.**

**_That face looks IDENTICAL to Sakura's, _he thought as they took a turn.**

**---------Eriol's Mansion----------**

"**Hey, Ying Fa and Syaoran! Come in!" Eriol came to the door to receive them.**

"**Well, mainly it was my fault for picking Dark Wolf. I completely forgot that is also a gang club. Many other deadly gangs go to that place." Said Eriol as the Angels and the guys were all crowded in his living room.**

**Sakura dismissed his apology with a small wave of her hand. "No apologies necessary, Eriol. Instead, we thank you for saving us back there. God knows what could've happened." She smiled at him. Tomoyo, who was sitting next to him, snuggled closer to her lover. "I'm glad you came for us, Eriol."**

**Eriol smiled lovingly at her as he stroked her hair. "Well, sure as hell we know NOT to go back to that crazy-ass place!" Rika joked was sitting next to Terada-sensei, playing with her engagement ring.**

"**Yeah, you can say that again!" Meiling sighed. Chiharu and Naoko laughed.**

"**Well, before we can explain how we managed to track those assholes, Takashi and **

**I have something REALLY important to say." Kiyoshi declared as he signaled Takashi to stand up. He swallowed hard and stood. Both boys faced Meiling and Chiharu. Both girls had confused looks pasted on their faces.**

"**What is it?" Chiharu felt a bit uneasy. Takashi took her hand and said. "Chiharu, I love you. Please, will you be my girl?"**

**Chiharu was speechless, but the rest of the Angels weren't. they knew Takashi had the BIGGEST crush on their Crystal since the beginning of high school. Chiharu **

**smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!" she cried.**

"**Aaawwww!" Sakura sighed dreamily along with Tomoyo, Naoko, and Rika.**

**Kiyoshi took Meiling's hand and smiled at her. "I love you, Meiling. Will you be my girlfriend?"**

**Meiling gasped and her face went as red as her eyes. She grinned back and hugged him too. "Hell yeah I will, baby!"**

"**Whoo-hoo! Way to go, Meiling and Chiharu!" Naoko cheered and the girls joined her with clapping. **

**Eriol smiled as the clapping died. "Back to business. You see, Syaoran and I were part of a gang that specialized in gun-fighting back in Hong Kong. That was before Syaoran, Meiling, and I moved to Tomoeda."**

**Sakura's eyed widened as she stood up. "NO WAY!" She gasped. Tomoyo was as equally-shocked as her friend. "WHAT!?" she cried.**

"**HELL FUCKIN NO!" The other girls shouted as one. Eriol just smiled while Syaoran reddened.**

"**It's no lie. Our gang was called the Emerald Dragons. Our leader, Midori founded them. Although she was female, she was the best when it came to handling a gun." Eriol laughed. Tomoyo seized his collar and pulled his face close to hers. She bared her teeth at him as fire burned in her violet eyes.**

"**You've been in a gang and you haven't even told me!?" she said through gritted teeth. **

"**Sorry, but it's been soooo long so….." Eriol wanted to come out of this one alive. **

**He knows how demonic Tomoyo can get. Tomoyo eyed him and finally released him.**

**There was a silence in the room until the ringing of a cell phone broke it. Minoru was startled.**

"**Oh? It's my cell phone…..hold on." He fished it out his pocket.**

"**Hello?" he said. Sakura heard another male voice speak loudly from the other end as she and the girls leaned on him to listen.**

"**Yo, it's Hachiro!" he said. Minoru put a face and said. "What's up?"**

**The man Hachiro was grinning. "Nothing much. Guess what!?"**

**Minoru nearly laughed when he felt Naoko's hands playing in his abs. "What?" he chocked out.**

"**Ryu and his father formed this new gang called the Hell Dragons and I just joined!" Hachiro said. Minoru rolled his eyes. "Great." He mumbled.**

"**And man! Ryu's dad has this cast on his left arm. He said that a little girl shot him there 7 years ago. Tough little bitch, eh?" he said.**

**Sakura picked up on his last words. She gaped and felt her demonic anger run in her veins. She tugged Eriol's hand and her eyes pleaded. Eriol caught her hint and turned back to his friend.**

"**Hey, gotta go. Duty calls." And hung up. "What is it, Ying Fa?" he asked, turning back to Sakura.**

"**We need to talk." She got up and pulled him along. Eriol turned back the others. **

"**We'll be right back."**

**Meiling placed a finger on her lips with worry. "What got into Emerald?" she wondered. Tomoyo looked at her and shrugged. "Beats me, but I know she'll tell us later on."**

**Syaoran, curious to know what Ying Fa and Eriol wanted to talk about, he stood up and said.**

"**I need to go to the bathroom. Be back." and with that, he left.**

"**Eriol, it's him!" Syaoran heard her voice faintly in the kitchen. He neared the door and eavesdropped.**

"**What do you mean?" he heard Eriol ask. Inside, Sakura rubbed her hands on her arms, trying to stop her goosebumps.**

"**Him…….the same motherfuckin' bastard that murdered my Mother!" she cried in rage. Eriol saw the tears beginning to form in her pure emerald eyes. He placed a strong hand on her shoulder and said.**

"**That means Ryu is his son and he now formed a gang with him. Probably to kill you and the girls for getting Ryu when he nearly raped Lila and Naoko." Eriol stated.**

"**Maybe. This calls for a gang battle. This will be the first fight the Angels of the **

**Light have ever faced since we first started the gang." She said.**

"**Let's go back and tell the girls to see what they think." Eriol suggested. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, let's go back."**

**Syaoran quickly ran back to the living room before they opened the door. Syaoran sat down in his spot when Ying Fa and Eriol come back.**

"**Girls, Ryu has formed a gang of his own and I'm guessing that he's gonna try to kill us for the times we've stopped him. So, I, Ying Fa, leader of the Angels of the Light, declare that we're going into Code Blood Red!" she cried, getting loud gasps from the rest of the Angels. In the gang there were 4 codes. Code Green, Yellow, Red, and Blood Red. Green and Yellow were for times they stop a rapist. Red's when it comes to actually use their guns in extreme situations. And the worst one, Blood Red, is when the leader declares war on other gangs; making the girls be ALWAYS on guard and use their very best fighting techniques and gun-handling maneuvers.**

**The Angel Leader stood firm before her Angels. "So, guys. I'm asking you as a sister, as part of our family, will you guys be a team with me in this war against the Hell Dragons?" she asked. Smiles slowly formed in the faces of Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko. They raised their fists high in the air.**

"**HAI!" they shouted as one. Sakura felt tears in her eyes, her friends were definitely her sisters, her soul sisters. The Angels gathered around their leader. Meiling rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder.**

"**Emerald, we're the Angels of the Light. That means that we'll ALWAYS be a team!" she smiled.**

"**Guys……" Sakura sniffed. She smiled again and had her hand out. Tomoyo placed hers above Sakura's. Meiling did the same, then Naoko, Rika, and last Chiharu. The girls smiled at each other.**

"**Angels of the Light!" they cried together as they brought up their joined hands up to the air. "But don't you think we should help them? Minoru whispered to Eriol. **

**The other guys nodded. Eriol nodded and smiled at Syaoran, who was gazing deeply at Sakura.**

"**Ying Fa's full of liveliness isn't she? Also very determined and above all, STRONG." He said.**

"**Yeah, I like that about her." Syaoran agreed. "Reminds you of Midori does she?" Eriol whispered. Syaoran turned a cold stare at him. Eriol chuckled. "I know, I know. But Ying Fa's different. Who knows?" **

**Eriol cleared his throat and got the girls' attentions. "Excuse me Angels, but the guys and I want to help you in this battle. We wanna protect you and assist you in this. We'll bring down the Hell Dragons together." Eriol said. "Yeah!" the guys all agreed with Eriol.**

**The girls looked delighted, except Sakura. Fear ran down her spine. She shook her head sadly. "Sorry guys, but I have to decline your help."**

**Meiling and Tomoyo looked at her in disbelief. "What are you thinking!? We might need their help!" Tomoyo pointed out.**

"**Yeah, and at the club. We would've been dead meat if it wasn't for them!" Meiling took Tomoyo's side.**

**Eriol understood how Sakura felt, by seeing her now-cold eyes filled with fear and worry. He knows what she fears. She fears of them getting killed and leaving her like her parents did for their sake. He smiled stubbornly at her and crossed his arms.**

"**Well, Ying Fa. I know why, but I'm telling you this right now. We ARE helping you and the Angels whether you like it or not!" he declared.**

**Sakura wanted to punch him for being so goddamn thick-skulled, but she understood his motives. She had no other to give in since when Eriol's into something, it's VERY hard to make him change his mind. Sakura laughed and had her hand out to him.**

"**Alright. It's a miracle you made ME change my mind, Eriol!" she laughed again. Eriol smiled back and shook her hand. "Let's meet at your headquarters tomorrow after school. Send us the time and everything." He said.**

"**You got it." Sakura agreed to his request.**

**---------Seiju High, Next Day--------**

**Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to keep herself awake. She and the others stayed up TOO late at Eriol's place, discussing plans to stop Ryu and his murderous Daddy Dearest.**

**She yawned as she slammed her locker shut. She made a face, remembering her Math test today.**

**_Ugh, math. And I didn't even study. Oh well, _she sighed. A familiar scent of strong cologne behind her made her wake up. She turned sharply and came face-to-face **

**with the Devil himself.**

"**Ryu….." she said with a dark tone.**

"**Sakura." He had an obnoxious look on his face that Sakura wanted to remove from sight. **

"**Don't let me keep from whatever you were doing." She smiled "sweetly". He laughed at her innocent face. He really wanted her for himself, just like the desirable Ying Fa.**

**Sakura's face darkened, setting into her cold, void face. "Or to spell it out for you…….." she snapped and pointed sideways to her left.**

"**Get lost." She said coolly. But Ryu stood rooted to the spot. He caressed her silky, honey hair.**

"**You're so beautiful." He whispered seductively. It only made Sakura sick. He was the son of a merciless bastard who killed her mother years ago.**

"**Ditch the corny shit, jackass." She snapped. Ryu got hold of one of her hands and pinned it above her head tightly. Sakura mentally winced at the pain searing inside her hand. **

"**What the fuck!?" she reacted, but was muffled by his other hand in her mouth. She struggled and kept her free hand out his reach. Syaoran was on his way to his locker when he heard a bang against metal. He saw a girl with honey-colored hair with Ryu pinning her.**

**_Sakura!, _he was furious. Sakura didn't deserve this kind of treatment! He ran to them, wanting to beat the living shit out of Ryu for trying to take advantage of Sakura. He stopped short when he saw her free hand roam her skirt pocket. She took out her mechanical pencil and swiftly aimed it at his throat.**

"**Freeze, motherfucker." She snarled. Ryu froze and was amazed at her quickness. Syaoran remembered when she aimed the same pencil at HIS throat. She was sure quick and very sharp. **

"**Get….your…..dirty hands….OFF ME!" she slapped his hands away from her while still on the verge of stabbing him dead on the neck. Before Ryu could react, Sakura kicked with all might right between his legs. He groaned out loud and collapsed. Sakura kicked him in the stomach and smirked at him.**

"**Tell your Daddy that I'm back, and for revenge this time. He's gonna be sorry he ever messed with Nadeshiko's daughter!" she laughed evilly as she walked peacefully to class. Syaoran was simply awed by Sakura. Her quickness, hot-headed nature, and her dangerous, untamed, rebellious streak was exactly like Ying Fa's.**

**Now, he couldn't deny it. By the way he felt comfortable with her, happy around her, and the way he likes everything about her. He was in love with Sakura Kinomoto. **

**----------In Class---------**

**Syaoran saw his cousin deposit a letter on his desk. He raised an eyebrow at her. **

"**What's this?" he asked. Meiling smiled. "The info about today after school."**

"**Everyone please have a seat!" Terada-sensei's voice rang in the classroom as the slide door opened.**

"**Oops, Terada-sensei's here gotta go. Catch ya later, Syaoran-baby!" she winked at him and hastily took her seat. He noticed Sakura was being a little too quiet, unlike her normal cheerfulness. He turned around to face her and smiled.**

"**Hey, Sakura. Feeling better?" he asked. Sakura raised her eyes and connected with his. Syaoran could give anything to stare at those pure emerald eyes longer if it wasn't for the teacher's voice saying. "Syaoran Li, turn around."**

**Syaoran reddened and turned around. He heard Meiling snickering. He gave her a death glare and as he wanted, she finally shut up. Meiling turned around with a smirk.**

**Meiling wasn't paying attention to the teacher's lecture about the story they're reading, "_The Scarlet Letter_". She thought more of Syaoran and Sakura. She knew that Syaoran wasn't the best one when it comes to show his true emotions, but she knows he's the greatest guy to be with. He's very sweet and gentle. But that side is usually hidden, but lately she's seen that he's been taking LOTS of interest in Sakura. She's making him show more of his true colors. She smiled. She knows that Sakura's liked Syaoran since they moved to Japan. Love at first sight. Although Sakura has denied it hundreds of times, Meiling and Tomoyo know better; Sakura really has deep feelings for the cute Syaoran. She's seen the way her face flushes when she sees him and last night at Eriol's, she took peeks at him and as soon as they made eye-contact, they both blushed and turned away. Meiling also knows that Syaoran's interested in Sakura's identity in the Angels, Ying Fa.**

**At first, she was against Syaoran making a couple with Sakura, but now she doesn't mind at all, neither does the other girls.**

**The Angels KNOW that Sakura's got an untamed heart. **

**_Who knows? Syaoran MIGHT see the special woman he's been searching for in her and help Sakura tame her wild nature. And as for Sakura, Syaoran might be the one who will give her the enough love for her to finally move on and never have those nightmares about her memories again. He might help her to get over the pain of her childhood; _she smiled as she toyed with her pencil.**

**Sakura was feeling a bit uneasy about the hottie sitting right in front of her. She's been feeling a bit weird since they shared that kiss last night.**

"**Hoe!" Sakura squeaked as she placed her hands on her red face. She knows she's been in love with Syaoran since she first met him. While seeing him with girl after girl, she struggled to regain her heart, but she never got it back. Sakura sighed sadly. Even though he's a player, she still fell in love with him. The way he smiled at her, his eyes hypnotized her, and the way he was a great listener when she had that breakdown.**

**_Thank you, Syaoran, _she smiled at him.**

**--------After School-----------**

**Syaoran was gathering his stuff when Meiling came to him. "Ready to go, Syaoran-baby?"**

**He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, let's go."**

**--------On The Way To Naoko's---------**

"**Hey Meiling, you know all about Sakura's childhood, right?" Syaoran asked his red-eyed cousin. She eyed him and nodded.**

"**Yes. Poor Sakura, ever since her mother's death, she's been having nightmares about that terrible night."**

**---------2 Years Ago, At Tomoyo's----------**

"**_We were at Tomoyo's for a sleepover, all 6 of us. We were sleeping when……._"**

**15-year old Meiling woke up at the small sound from Sakura. Sakura was curled up in a ball inside her pink, sleeping bag. Her body was trembling and by the Moon's light, Meiling could see the tears shining on her cheeks.**

"**Mommy……." She whimpered. "Don't leave me, like Daddy did……."**

"**Hey, Sakura." Meiling whispered as she tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Sakura squirmed and whimpered again. "Mooommmyyyy……" she said with a sob.**

"**NO!" Sakura woke up with a start, waking up the others.**

"**Sakura, are you ok!?" Tomoyo cried as she flicked the lights on. Sakura was gripping her white blanket, tears stained the fine white cloth. Sakura was still trembling as her eyes shone with tears, one trailing down her cheek.**

"**I-I'm sorry." She apologized before breaking down and cried her heart out.**

**---------End Of Flashback-----------**

"**I see." Syaoran said as Meiling finished. "Yeah. So, what are your reasons to fight Ryu and his little gang?" she asked.**

**Syaoran tensed a bit. "Ryu tried to rape Sakura today." He replied. Meiling fumed at hearing this.**

"**NANI!?" she cried. Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. But Sakura managed to kick his ass before he went too far."**

**Meiling shook her head with a smile. "That's Sakura to you."**

**Syaoran laughed and nodded. Meiling smiled at what was gonna happen at the meeting at Naoko's.**

**-------Naoko's Mansion, Headquarters----------**

"**Welcome guys!" Rika greeted them as they reached the basement. "Hey, Amber!" Meiling smiled at her. Syaoran was observing the Angels' headquarters. It was a big room with plenty of comfy chairs. A big closet was set close to the door.**

"**Hello, Syaoran." A bright, female voice reached his ears. He turned and saw Ying Fa sitting in a pink chair that was on top of a platform and was shaped like a throne and there was an emerald-colored throne-like chair next to hers. He noticed a drawing above her head. It was a young woman with blond hair and wings, wearing a white dress with a gold star of light in the middle. Sakura noticed him staring at the picture and smiled.**

"**This is our symbol. The symbol of the Angels of the Light." She said, pointing up to it. She cleared her throat and said loudly.**

"**Okay, the meeting will now come to order!"**

**The guys and their girlfriends all stopped giggling and looked at her. They all sat down in their chairs. Syaoran noticed that the girls each sat in a colored chair that matched their codename.**

"**Syaoran." Sakura said to him. He turned to face her again. She pointed to the green-colored chair next to her. "You're sitting here now." She smiled, her eyes cold and blank. He nodded and took his spot next to her. For a moment, he felt that they were royalty. Sakura was Queen of the Angels of the Light and Syaoran was her King. He sighed, he wished that.**

"**Okay, now to business. First of all, I welcome all the guys as bodyguards of the Angels. Now, to pleasure you, I assigned you to your girlfriends." She smiled. **

"**Oh yeah!" Tomoyo cheered and the other burst into applause and cheers. Sakura laughed and waved for the cheers to stop. As she said, they stopped. She continued on.**

"**Now, as proud members, your girls brought you some presents. Girls." She snapped her fingers. On her cue, the girls stood up. Tomoyo walked over to Eriol and gave him a blue-colored shirt with a golden chain holding an amethyst.**

"**As Amethyst of the Angels, I give you my code stone, Eriol. Wear with you always." She smiled as she put the necklace on him. Eriol smiled at seeing the shining purple stone around his neck. He bowed to Tomoyo. "I will." And they sat down. The gang broke into applause. Then Meiling stood up and the claps died down. She gave her boyfriend a red shirt and a necklace with a ruby. She said the same thing as Tomoyo. Rika gave Terada-sensei a gold shirt with a necklace with an amber stone. Chiharu gave Takashi a white shirt and a crystal necklace. And Naoko gave Minoru a light green shirt with a jade necklace.**

"**Well, looks like we're done……." Sakura smiled in satisfaction. Meiling shot a look. "Your turn, Ying Fa." She smirked.**

"**Yeah, Ying Fa!" the other girls echoed Meiling. Sakura blushed and giving a loud sigh, she stood up and gave Syaoran his stuff. "Here." She said timidly. He took it and saw that she gave him a dark-green shirt, his favorite color and a platinum necklace with an emerald. Eriol's eyes widened as he saw the emerald. "Wait! The code stone emerald!" he turned to a Tomoyo who was now filming the scene. "So that means……!" he started.**

"**Thank you……" Syaoran smiled, but the smile froze on his face when he saw HER necklace. It was a cherry blossom with a gleaming emerald in the middle.**

"**Emerald, so that means…….." he stammered, at a loss for words.**

"**Yep, Syaoran-baby! You're the leader's bodyguard!" Meiling beamed at him. The guys gasped loudly while the girls stared at Syaoran and the blushing Sakura with amused eyes.**

**Suddenly, Sakura flinched. "Ying Fa!?" Tomoyo asked in worry. Sakura was gripping the pink hairs of her wig as an image began to form in her mind. A young woman of 16 years old was running inside an alley with a dim light of the setting sun to light the area. Sakura saw 10 men chasing after her, including a man with blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes.**

"**Ryu and his gang are on the move!" Sakura cried as she regained control of herself again.**

"**Time to kick ass then!" Naoko said as she went to the closet and tossed them their cloaks.**

"**Yeah! And guys, you're coming with us!" Chiharu winked at the boys.**

**--------In The Alley---------**

"**Someone help me!" the frightened girl cried in despair as she came to a dead end. **

**She gasped and turned around to meet her 10 chasers staring at her. Ryu stepped out from the mob of men and licked his lips at the girl. The young female's gold eyes watered as she backed away with Ryu stepping closer to her.**

"**YO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" a girl's strong voice echoed in the cement walls. Ryu knew who that voice belonged to. He turned and saw the Angels of the Light. In the middle, the beautiful Ying Fa was glaring daggers at him.**

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't Ying Fa and her Angels. These are my Hell Dragons" he presented his boys to them. Sakura's eyes widened as they landed on a man with black hair and piercing, indigo eyes with a cast on his left arm…….**

**_YOU!!, _she thought as her anger rose to hellish levels.**

"**Girls!" she commanded. In a snap, the Hell Dragons found themselves being aimed at with 6 pairs of guns. Ryu and his father were Sakura's targets. She had her twin platinum guns aimed dead in their hearts.**

"**Very impressive, little ones. But you're forgetting there are only 6 of you and 10 of us. Don't you think you're a little outnumbered?" Ryu's father taunted them.**

"**They're NOT alone!" a male voice answered him. Ryu's eyes went wide as he saw 6 guys, aiming guns at them, walking to the girls' sides. He saw Syaoran walk beside Ying Fa with his gun pointing at him. Eriol with Tomoyo. Kiyoshi with Meiling. Minoru with Naoko. Terada-sensei with Rika. And Takashi with Chiharu.**

"**You guys too!?" he roared. "That's right." Syaoran smirked at him.**

"**Get out here. Things might get ugly. Go home." Sakura said to the fearful girl. The girl nodded and ran while Sakura, the Angels, and their guys dared them to move.**

"**What do you want now, Ying Fa? You saved the girl from my claws." Ryu said coolly.**

**Sakura bared her teeth at him. "Before you and your cronies run off before we shoot you. I want you to let me get something straight! I can't allow you to try to hurt innocent girls! Ryu, from now on, beware of us because we will get rid of you and your little gang!" she declared. Ryu stared at her. "A gang war, eh? Fine, this will be interesting. Heaven's Angels VS Hell's Dragons. Think you can handle it?" he sneered at her.**

**Sakura smirked back as she said plainly. "Watch us. Just bring it on!"**

"**Ok, we'll leave. There's no point starting the war now. That'll take all the fun out of it. So, enjoy your free time." he and his gang left with the guns still aimed at them **

**When they were out of sight the girls and guys put down their guns. **

**Sakura wiped sweat off her forehead as she sighed. "Man, I'm beat. Let's call it a day. Great job guys. And Angels, great job too. We'll scatter from here. But remember……" she warned. "The Hell Dragons are gonna be unto us, so we better ****keep an eye and ear open."**

"**Okay, ja ne!" Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and led him away. So did the rest. Meiling was the last one to leave, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.**

"**You're very brave." Syaoran said truthfully to Sakura. She smiled at him and said. **

"**Come on, I'll give ya a ride home." She gestured for him to follow her. Syaoran smiled and followed her lead.**

**--------Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment----------**

"**Thanks for the ride, Ying Fa." Syaoran thanked her as she pulled up into the parking lot.**

"**No problem, Little Wolf." She laughed. He smiled. She was pretty good to know what his name meant. He took her hand and kissed it, leaving Sakura in a red face. **

"**It's my thanks for the necklace and shirt. I'll always wear it." He flicked his emerald. Sakura beamed. "No probs. Have a good evening."**

"**Yeah, you too." He replied. Sakura turned her engine back on and sped off.**

"**Man, I'm hitting the sack early. Nighty-night." Meiling yawned 2 hours later after they ate their supper.**

"**Night." He nodded as he saw his cousin walk lazily to her room. Syaoran decided to try to put his pieces of the puzzle together.**

**Okay, Ying Fa has Sakura's emerald eyes and same void face. They both lost their mothers to Ryu's father. And their names…….**

**He stopped dead in his tracks. _Wait a minute! Now that I remember, "Ying Fa" means "cherry blossom" in Chinese and "Sakura" means "cherry blossom" in Japanese! Could it be that Sakura is Ying Fa!?, _his little discovery surprised him. (kinda dense isn't he? ) **

**He looked down at the emerald Ying Fa gave him. Ying Fa………the girl that could be Sakura. He grabbed the phone and dialed Eriol.**

"**Hey." He greeted. "Hey Eriol, what can you tell me about Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked.**

**Eriol smiled. _Looks like he's starting to figure it out_, he thought.**

"**Well, the girls say that Ying Fa's the purest Angel of them all." He began with one fact. That got Syaoran's attention. "Why?"**

"**Cuz she's a full-virgin. She's never been kissed before and DUH she's never gotten laid before. That's why the others call the White Angel to tease her."**

**Realization dawned on Syaoran. Now he understood why Ying Fa stood so still when he kissed her. Now she's been kissed, her first kiss……..by him. Syaoran felt a bit honored to be her first kiss.**

"**Oh, Syaoran I gotta go. Tomoyo's here and I promised I would take her out tonight. Bye!" he hung up.**

**Syaoran sighed as he also hung up. He looked at the stars that decorated the dark blue sky. He felt getting drowsy himself. He stood up and marched to bed.**

**-------Sakura's House---------**

"**What a day!" Sakura sighed as she stretched, ready for bed. She turned off her lamp and covered herself with the white sheets. Her mind was never leaving the sweet moment Syaoran kissed her. Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes, her untamed heart guarding the deep feelings for a certain amber-eyed boy who stole her heart whole.**


	5. Discovering Emerald’s True Self

**_Angels Of The Light_**

**_I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! _**

**By: Mistress Ness**

**_Chapter 4: Discovering Emerald's True Self _**

**The pale light of the morning Sun shone through the dark green curtains of the room, over a young man's handsome face. A pair of amber eyes slowly opened and squinted as they took time getting used to the bight light. Syaoran sat up slowly and stretched while yawning.**

**He gathered his thoughts from the previous night regarding Ying Fa's identity. **

"**Let's see……" Syaoran said to himself as he began to count down with his fingers.**

"**She has the same eyes and emotionless face as Sakura. She lost her mother to Ryu's dad, like Sakura 7 years ago. Both of their names mean "cherry blossom"…….that's pretty much it." He sighed at the lack of hints. He got up and rubbed the sleep off his eyes as he opened the curtains.**

"**But, I got a feeling that I'm close to find out who she is……." He said.**

**-------Sakura's House---------**

**The shrill beeping of the alarm clock woke Sakura up with a start. She jumped out of bed with an annoyed face.**

"**Fucking clock. I wish it was just a little GENTLER on waking me up. Every damn morning, it's scaring the shit out of me….." she cursed under her breath as she made her way to the bathroom.**

**She sighed as the warm streams of water splashed her body. She recalled the kiss Syaoran gave her.**

"**Hoe!" Sakura reacted she felt her cheeks burn at the memory. **

**_Syaoran……., _she pictured his cute face and his spell-binding amber eyes. She mindlessly touched her lips, where he placed his own just 2 nights ago. She suddenly realized something weird about her.**

**_What's the matter with me!? I blush when I think about him. I don't feel alerted around him, like I do with other men. Instead……..I feel calm and happy just by being by his side. I know I've had a little crush on him since I first met him, but……I feel it's deeper than that. What could it mean……?, _she thought in confusion as she was drying up. She dismissed the thoughts and went out to get changed for school.**

**--------Ryu's Mansion--------**

"**Father, how do you think we should deal with those pesky Angels of the Light?" Ryu asked his father as they both were in his father's room.**

**Ryosamu Namura gave his son a cold-eyed stare. "Son, that's a matter we will discuss with the rest of the Hell Dragons. Those Angels will be fiercer now more than ever since their little Ying Fa declared war on us. We better don't underestimate her, she might look harmless, but sure as hell she isn't." he warned.**

**Ryu nodded and his attention got caught by his father's cast. "Hey Dad, you never told me exactly how you got that cast."**

**Namura eyed Ryu and said. "Ok, I went to the Kinomoto Mansion 7 years ago to get rid of Nadeshiko Kinomoto and her bratty daughter, Sakura. I had my fun with Nadeshiko, sexiest body you could've ever seen. Then, that brat appeared out of nowhere with a gun aimed at me. Her mother told her to run and I shot her. Of course, it pissed the little girl off. So she shot my arm. All my muscles are useless in this arm because she used some kind of special bullet to permanently paralyze my arm. That little bitch's gonna pay." Namura growled in fury as he recalled that night.**

**Ryu couldn't believe his ears. "K-Kinomoto!? So that means that THE Sakura I know was the one who shot you!?" he asked.**

"**Yeah." came the gruff reply. Ryu clenched his hands into fists.**

**Ryu looked shocked. _No wonder she told me to tell Father that she's back! She wants to take revenge on him for killing her mother!, _he thought. **

"**Damn you, Sakura!" he cursed.**

**-------At School At Lunch Break---------**

"**Okay, this meeting will now come to order!" Tomoyo and Meiling chorused together. They had the idea of gathering Eriol, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Minoru, Kiyoshi, Takashi, and Terada-sensei in a meeting at lunch.**

"**Okay, so why we're here, Meiling?" Minoru asked as he took Naoko's hand. Meiling shot him a Look. "Tomoyo, take it from here." She sighed as she sat down next to Kiyoshi on the grass.**

**Tomoyo smiled. "My pleasure. Look, we're here because we have an important topic to discuss." She said.**

"**And that's?" Takashi asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Helping Sakura and Syaoran get together."**

"**NANI!?!?" Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Terada-sensei, Kiyoshi, Minoru, and Takashi all shouted. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling laughed at their faces.**

"**Girls, remember that you guys and I KNOW that Sakura's liked Syaoran since she first laid eyes on him?" Eriol asked the girls. A chorus of "yeahs" answered him.**

"**And now, Syaoran likes Sakura A LOT! And he's very close in figuring out her little secret." Tomoyo stepped in.**

"**Really!?" Terada-sensei cried. The boys knew that Sakura is Ying Fa, except Syaoran of course.**

"**How!?" Minoru gasped. "Many hints are in the open. And he may be dense, but he ain't THAT dense!" Meiling pointed out.**

"**Point taken, well, maybe!" Rika laughed.**

"**Ok, ok, back to business. Angels, remembered that we SWORE to protect our Emerald from any man?" Meiling asked. 4 heads nodded.**

"**Well, I think it's about time she experiences "love". After all, I believe that Syaoran is the one that can help Sakura with her pain from her childhood." Meiling finished.**

**Chiharu gasped and said. "But he's a player! And we know how much she DESPISES them!"**

"**That's true. She's hated their guts all her life." Naoko added.**

"**And, how can it help when she doesn't trust him?" Rika asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at Meiling.**

"**Well, if we work hard on this, I bet ya that she'll trust him. After all, Syaoran's changed since the breakup with Rei. After he began to take a fancy for Sakura." Meiling smiled.**

"**Well you got a point there. He really HAS changed." Tomoyo agreed.**

**Meiling turned back to the girls and boys. "So, what do y'all think?" she asked.**

"**Let's do it!" Rika cheered. Naoko laughed. "Sakura might kill us for this, but it's worth a try!"**

"**So is that a yes?" Tomoyo asked.**

"**HELL YEAH!" said the Angels and boyfriends. Meiling clapped her hands. **

"**Okay! Let's begin operation "Cupid"!"**

**-------After The Meeting---------**

**Eriol was walking back to class with a smile. "This should be interesting. Looks like we're gonna have some fun with this one." He chuckled.**

"**Eriol!" a voice called out to him. He turned around and saw Lila running towards him. **

"**Hey, Lila! What's up?" he smiled at the girl. Lila looked at him seriously. "I want to serve the Angels of the Light!" she declared. Eriol was startled by her words.**

**_Serve the Angels?, _he thought.**

"**Please!" she pleaded. "I can serve as a spy! I'm very well connected in the school and no one notices me! Please, I wanna help in your war against Ryu and his gang!"**

"**How do you know that!?" Eriol gasped in shock. _The declaration of war was made outside of school, so how could she have found out?, _he wondered.**

**Lila smiled at his reaction. "I overheard one of his cronies at lunch break. They were talking about tha war and they said that Ryu decided for some meeting with the rest of the Hell Dragons after school at Penguin Park." She explained. Eriol looked at Lila in awe. But still…..**

"**I have to ask Ying Fa. After all, she's the leader of the Angels of the Light. I have to get her permission, but I'll let you know when she gives the word." He replied. Lila smiled. "Thank you! Bye-bye!" she waved and ran to her class.**

**Eriol crossed his arms in thought. "So Ryu's gonna hold a meeting after school. I gotta tell Ying Fa about this." He mumbled to himself as he continued walking to class.**

**----------After School---------**

**Syaoran was gathering his things now that it finally the end of the day.**

**_Damn, the day felt like forever!, _he sighed as he sneaked a peek at Sakura. She was also getting her things. He blushed, knowing already that she's a gorgeous angel.**

"**Oh, Syaoran-baby!" Meiling chirped as she neared him with a smile. Inside, she was smirking as she saw Sakura trying not to look at him while she pushed her books into her bag.**

**_Oh my god, this is gonna be SOOOO much fun!,_ she giggled evilly in her head.**

"**Hey, Syaoran. I got these two tickets for this awesome movie tomorrow evening. Come with?" she asked. Syaoran stared at her for a moment and decided it could be good to unwind after getting a headache from trying to pick his brain for any more hints concerning Ying Fa's true self.**

"**Yeah sure. Why not?" he smiled back. Meiling suddenly slapped a hand against her forehead.**

"**Oh my god! I totally forgot! I'm going out with Kiyoshi tomorrow night! Sorry." She pouted. Syaoran tried his best not to look disappointed. "It's ok. I'll just kick back at home." He said.**

**Meiling smiled again. "Hey, how about if you go with Sakura instead?" she quickly suggested. Syaoran's attention got caught at hearing her name. "S-Sakura!?" he blushed.**

**_Score!, _Meiling thought as she turned to Sakura.**

"**Hey, Sakura! Come here for a sec!" she called out to her. Sakura turned from her books and looked at Meiling. She tried not to look at Syaoran in the eye. It made her a bit timid about it. She walked over to them, blushing a little when she felt Syaoran's gaze on her.**

"**Yeah?" she said. Meiling pointed to Syaoran and said. "Wanna go to the movies with Syaoran tomorrow?" she asked. Syaoran could swear that steam was escaping his ears. Never in his life had he felt so awkward around a girl.**

**Sakura stared at Meiling with a curious eye. _Now what the hell is she up to? I get a hunch that she has something up her sleeves, _she thought. She looked at Syaoran, who just looked at her. Shy amber met nervous green. Both blushed and broke the contact. Meiling looked amused at the two.**

"**So, Sakura. Still waiting your word." She smiled. **

**_I bet it's one of her old tricks. But a simple movie with him wouldn't hurt, right?, _Sakura mentally shrugged.**

"**Alright. Sounds cool." She smiled. Syaoran wanted to scream out joy and luck, but he kept quiet in fear of making her change her mind.**

**Meiling was already savoring victory. "Perfect!" she handed the 2 tickets to Sakura. **

"**Okay, the movie starts at 6:00. I gotta go meet my baby at the gates. Have fun, Syaoran and Sakura!" she winked at them and waltzed out the door.**

"**I just don't get her sometimes." Syaoran chuckled. Sakura looked at him and already felt being hypnotized by his adorable smile.**

"**That's the Meiling we know and love." She giggled. Syaoran just smiled.**

**---------Penguin Park----------**

"**So, what are we doing with those little Angels, Ryu?" One of the members of Hell Dragons asked Ryu. Namura replied for his son.**

"**Kids, I have an idea. As we all noticed with the last fight that the Angel Leader, Ying Fa is like the soul of the Angels of the Light. So, if we capture her, the Angels might give up for her sake. After all……." He patted Ryu's blonde head. "My little boy wants to play with the little innocent angel."**

"**Yeah, I want to play with her alright." Ryu smirked.**

"**Kinda like a trap?" another member asked. "Exactly." Namura smirked.**

"**So Father, the plan is to lure these girls and capture Ying Fa?" Ryu asked.**

"**Precisely, Ryu." Namura nodded. "But for now, we have to plan this. So keep your eyes and ears open in case the Angels are planning any stunts."**

"**YES SIR!" The Hell Dragons saluted.**

**--------The Next Day--------**

**Sakura was brushing her long, auburn hair when she heard a honk outside. She grabbed her purse and stormed downstairs.**

"**Sakura, where are you going?" Kaho emerged from the kitchen with a plate in her hand. Sakura smiled at her and said.**

"**I'm going out to see a movie. And Kaho, please tell oniichan not to wait up. I might be home late. And………" she winked. "Good luck with the business trip to ****Europe!"**

**Kaho flipped her long, red hair and smiled back. "Thank you, Sakura. I'll tell Touya when he comes back from his trip tonight."**

"**Thanks, Kaho, ja ne!" Sakura said as she ran out the door.**

**Syaoran saw the huge gates open and a flash of auburn. Sakura was running towards him in a hurry. Though he couldn't help notice her outfit. She swore a simple, white sundress and her hair was loose, making her look really beautiful.**

**She flashed him a smile as she got into his car. "Hey, Syaoran."**

**Syaoran blushed a bit, but returned her smile. "Hey, Sakura. Ready to go?"**

**Sakura nodded. "Yep!"**

**Syaoran revived the engine. "Hang tight!" and sped off with a screaming Sakura.**

**-----------Eriol's Mansion---------**

"**Hey Meiling, perfect timing!" Tomoyo grinned as she opened the door to let her in. Meiling smiled at Kiyoshi, who was with her and both went inside.**

"**Yo, Kiyoshi!" Minoru greeted as he was tickling Naoko. Meiling smirked at him. **

"**Damn, Minoru, take the PDA somewhere else! Or you want me to get you guys a ROOM?" she teased.**

**Naoko giggled as she finally got out of her boyfriend's grasp and gave Meiling a playful glare. "Will you shut the fuck up, Meiling?" she laughed. Meiling pretended to be hurt.**

"**You hurt my feelings. That's not nice!" she pouted, making Kiyoshi and Minoru laugh.**

"**And who ever said I was nice?" Naoko challenged. Meiling shrugged. "Sure as hell wasn't me!"**

**The group shared a laugh. "Well, at the least you haven't gotten to the good stuff yet!" Chiharu commented as she walked in with Takashi.**

"**Hey girl." Naoko smiled. "And boy." She nodded towards Takashi.**

"**Jadey-girl!" Chiharu squealed as she hugged her friend.**

"**And the fun has arrived!" Rika laughed as she walked in, linking arms with her fiancée.**

"**Actually, not." Tomoyo giggled as she referred to Terada-sensei.**

"**You won't turn us in, right Terada-sensei?" Eriol asked worriedly. Terada-sensei smirked and pulled Rika closer to him.**

"**Nah, if I did, then I would be bitch-slapped by Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, and Naoko. Not leaving out Sakura of course." He chuckled.**

**Rika gave a snort. "Yeah, she would kick your ass."**

**Eriol stood up. "Now that everyone's here………" he began with a wink. Meiling punched the air.**

"**LET'S CRACK OUT THE BOOZE AND PARTY!!" she finished.**

"**I wanna pick the movie!!" Tomoyo declared as she ran through the movie ordering sheet.**

"**I'll order the pizza!" Rika pulled away and dashed for the telephone book. "We'll get the home theater surround sound set up with the DVD player!" Chiharu and Naoko raised their hands and got to work.**

"**And……..what about us? What do we do?" Minoru asked.**

**The Angels of the Light looked at each other and smiled "innocently" at the guys.**

"**You pay of course!" they all chorused. 5 jaws dropped at hearing the girls.**

"**SAY WHAT!?!?" The men exploded, making the girls burst into giggles.**

**---------Movie Theater---------**

"**That was soooo cool!" Sakura raved as she and Syaoran walked out after the movie was over.**

"**You liked it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura turned around and smiled at him.**

"**Of course, it's the best!" she laughed. Syaoran blushed as he saw the sweet smile that spread across Sakura's adorable face.**

"**I'm giving Meiling a bonus this time!" he smiled at her. Sakura stopped and felt an ache in her heart. Her sunny face changed into a face of sorrow and cold.**

**_Every smile, every gentle gesture he has towards me……is only to get me to sleep with him!, _her hands clenched into fists of anger. Then, she felt warmth and liveliness inside her. She touched the place above her heart.**

**_What's this…..? I now feel like I'm floating in heaven. I feel warm, comfort, and safe…….., _she looked at him, deep into his eyes. She could just drown in them.**

"**Sakura?" he noticed how her cheerfulness changed into a dark face. He reached out to touch her face when her emerald eyes widened and she snapped away from him.**

"**You're all alike!!" she cried. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she turned on her heel and ran.**

"**Sakura!" Syaoran gasped and ran after her.**

**Sakura eyed the construction area. It was closed for the day and the workers have gone home. She took a turn and ran inside. Syaoran saw her run inside the work area and followed her.**

**Sakura sobbed as she was running past a pile of metal tubes. She likes him, she wants him, but she knows he'll never love her. She's just another piece of ass he wants to get.**

**Syaoran was near her when he saw the chain that held the pile of tubes break. His face showed horror as he realized that the tubes were right beside her.**

"**SAKURA, WATCH OUT!" He yelled as he ran top-speed. Sakura stopped and saw the tubes rolling towards her. She screamed and shielded herself when a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist from behind and jumped with her.**

**She looked behind her and saw Syaoran.**

"**Syaoran!" she gasped as they landed safely. Syaoran sighed in relief as he released her. Sakura twirled and stared at him with a shocked face.**

"**I'm glad you're okay. I thought those tubes would hurt you." Syaoran smiled. Sakura said nothing as her mind recollected what just happened.**

**_He saved me…….Even though I was mean and cold towards him before, he still came to my aid….., _she began to feel foolish for behaving in such an immature manner.**

"**Sakura….?" Syaoran began but was hushed by the sudden feeling of soft lips on his.**

**Sakura just did it in impulse, without second thoughts. She just went for him and kissed him. She felt the same peacefulness she had that night when she got her first kiss……..from him.**

**However, Syaoran realized something. _This touch……..this warmth and softness…….., _he stopped dead in his tracks.**

**_Could it be!?, _he gasped. Sakura pulled away, just like she did before.**

"**I-I'm sorry!" she gasped and bowed, feeling VERY embarrassed. Syaoran was as shocked as Sakura, but managed to dismiss the apology.**

"**I-it's ok." He said. "Let's go, let's get you home."**

**Sakura only nodded and followed him out of the area.**

**--------Sakura's House---------**

"**Syaoran, would you like to come inside for a moment?" Sakura asked timidly as they pulled up on her driveway. **

"**No, it's ok….." he was about to reject the offer, but was cut off by the pleading look in her emerald eyes.**

"**Please……I want to thank you." she insisted. Syaoran finally complied and got out of the car.**

**_You don't need to thank me, you already did, _he blushed when he remembered the kiss. He shook his head and followed Sakura inside.**

"**You can wait here while I get some tea." Sakura said as they were in the living room. Syaoran nodded and she left.**

**Syaoran looked around and saw that it was a nice mansion. Then, the TV caught his eye. He neared it and saw a VCR turned on . The word "pause" was displayed in the VCR's menu. **

**Curiosity got the better of him. He turned on the TV and pushed the "play" button.**

**Syaoran saw a man smiling at the camera. His brown eyes were behind glasses, his brown hair looked a bit messy, and the man looked in his late-twenties. The view shifted to a woman with long, curly gray hair and green eyes. The youthful woman held a small child in her arms. **

**Syaoran recognized the child's smile, her copper hair, and her bright green eyes.**

"**Sakura?" Syaoran mouthed as he saw the child giggle in her mother's arms. The man was now standing beside the woman and the child, smiling at the camera.**

"**Nadeshiko, hold our little Emerald high." He laughed.**

**_Emerald!?, _the word caught Syaoran's attention. _Isn't that Ying Fa's gem codename? The nickname Tomoyo and Meiling call her by at times?, _he wondered. **

**The woman Nadeshiko smiled and held the child Sakura high, facing the camera.**

"**Look Emerald, it's a camera. Your Daddy and I are filming you!" she giggled. **

**Sakura laughed in pure joy as she reached out for the camera.**

**Syaoran was looking at her face. How joyous it looked before the deaths happened on her.**

**Syaoran heard soft footsteps and quickly turned off the TV and paused the tape.**

"**Syaoran, here's your drink." Sakura smiled as she carried a tray with two glasses. **

**Syaoran took a glass and thanked her before gulping it down. After he was done, he stood up and looked at the green-eyed girl.**

"**Well, Sakura I gotta run. I have some errands to do. Ja ne!" he left. Sakura was a bit confused at the sudden leave, but forgot about it when her pink cell phone rang. She ran up to her room and got it.**

"**Hello?" she asked.**

"**Ying Fa!" Chiharu's alarmed voice answered her.**

"**What's wrong?" Sakura had a bad hunch already.**

"**On the way to a store, Rika and I saw Hell Dragons' cars chasing after 4 girls! **

**We're at Naoko's place and we're ready to move out. Plus, the guys are here too." Chiharu said.**

**Sakura nodded as she took out her pink wig. "Ok, I'll be there ASAP! Get your guns and we're gonna fight them! Remember, stay close to your guys and don't be scared, ok?" Sakura said.**

**Chiharu nodded in the other line. "Yeah! We'll be waiting!" and hung up.**

**Sakura twisted her hair in a bun, put on the wig, and headed out.**

**-------Naoko's Mansion--------**

"**Eriol, call Syaoran while we get the guns ready." Meiling said to Eriol as the Angels left the basement. Eriol grabbed his blue cell and phoned Syaoran.**

**Syaoran was almost at his place when his green cell rang.**

"**Yeah?" he picked up.**

"**Syaoran! We're moving out! Hell Dragons are on the move! Ying Fa's on her way here, you should too! Meet at Naoko's place!" Eriol's voice came to him and hung up. Syaoran turned the car around and sped towards the Angels' Headquarters.**

**_This reminds me of the time when Eriol and I were part of the Emerald Dragons……,_ memories came back to him.**

**When he was in love with their leader, Midori. She was the girl he lost his virginity to, but it turned out that she was a spy working for their rival gang and at the end, she was sent to prison along with her gang. After that, Syaoran was in a lot of pain. He trusted her and she betrayed him. Shortly after Midori was sent to prison, Eriol, Meiling, and him moved to Tomoeda. And now he was in love again, with a gang leader again. He just prayed that this time will last.**

**Sakura jumped out of the car and went inside. "GUYS, LET'S GO!" she shouted.**

"**Hai!" the Angels cried as they neared her with the guys, the girls wearing their cloaks.**

"**Here!" Tomoyo tossed the pink cloak to Sakura. She caught it and put it on.**

"**Okay, this is the first time we'll go in a battle with the guys. So we need to take only 5 cars. Pairs, go!" Sakura commanded.**

"**Syaoran's on his way here!" Eriol told her before running with Tomoyo to his car. **

"**Thanks Eriol!" Sakura yelled and the others took off. Right after, Syaoran pulled up. He got out of the car and said to Sakura.**

"**I'm here!" he panted. Sakura smiled and nodded towards her car.**

"**Let's go. The others are ahead. We're speeding this time!" she ran towards her ride with Syaoran behind her.**

"**Buckle up, Syaoran. And it's time to kick ass!" Sakura laughed evilly as she started the engine and sped off after her friends. **

**While they rode, Sakura took out her cell phone and did walkie-talkie mode.**

"**Chiharu, do you know where they are at?" Sakura asked.**

**Chiharu checked her tracking device and saw a dot on the edge of Tomoeda.**

"**Yeah, they're heading towards the abandoned orphanage. The one where Kaho used to live at!" she responded.**

**---------The Abandoned Orphanage---------**

**The 4 girls were crying as they got off their car and ran towards the worn-out building.**

"**Oh no, what we're gonna do? Those strangers are still after us!" a girl with short pink hair cried.**

"**Let's run inside and see if we can lose them there." Another girl with blue hair said as she ran inside.**

"**W-wait for us, Natsumi!" a girl with black hair cried as they other 3 ran after the blue-haired girl.**

**The Angels of the Light parked the cars in the thick woods near the place. Ying Fa got off and got her twin guns ready. She tossed a gun to Syaoran.**

"**Thanks." He said as he got it ready. "Be careful, okay?" she said. Syaoran nodded with a smile. "You got it, ma'am."**

"**Ying Fa, look! They got them!" Meiling said to them as she pointed to the building. Sakura followed her finger and saw Ryu and his father. She felt her anger boil her blood, but kept still. She saw 12 mean-looking men were man-handling the girls.**

**Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the victims.**

"**Guys, it's Yumi, Chika, Minako, and Natsumi from the cheerleading squad!" Sakura told her friends.**

"**You're right!" Tomoyo gasped.**

**Rika growled. "Let's get them!"**

"**Wait……" Sakura waited for a signal. "Rape them!" Ryu commanded.**

"**Now!" Sakura hissed.**

**The girls and the guys all ran towards the Hell Dragons and aimed their guns at them.**

"**Hell no you won't!" Sakura barked at Ryu. "Leave them alone, Ryu. It's us you want."**

**Ryu smirked. "True, I wanted the powerful Ying Fa and her Angels here, so these girls are of no longer value." He snapped his fingers and the men released the girls.**

"**Go home before y'all get killed!" Sakura snapped at the girls. The girls didn't wait for second words, for they ran to their car and got out of there.**

"**Ahh, Ying Fa. So nice to meet you again." Namura said. Sakura gave him her cold face.**

"**Your little sick puppies need to back off and so do you. Before you face extreme consequences." Sakura warned in a threatening tone.**

"**Oh really?" he mocked her. "Fight!" Ryu commanded and the rest of the Hell Dragons lunged at them. Sakura reacted to it and cried.**

"**Code Blood Red!"**

"**Hai!" the Angels and the men nodded and got into the face-off. Sakura saw Ryu and his father run inside the orphanage. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and said.**

"**Come on, hero! After the bastard and his son!" she led him inside the old home.**

**----------------**

**Sakura and Syaoran were hiding on the doorway. Sakura got Syaoran's attention and signaled to the right with her head. Syaoran nodded and moved quickly and silently. Sakura moved to her left and both went separate ways. Sakura followed the hall that lead to the used rooms for the orphans. She saw a faint sign above one entrance without a door that said. "Children Room".**

**She quietly searched the open rooms and saw a silhouetted figure sitting in one of the old beds.**

**The figure was huge and dark. Sakura's sharp eyes saw a cast made of cloth on its arm.**

**_It's Namura!, _Sakura growled mentally as she crept up behind him.**

"**Don't……move!" she said slowly. The figure flinched at the sound of her guns clicking near it.**

"**Stand up, Namura." She said dangerously. "Nice, Ying Fa. You're not as stupid as I thought." He said as he stood up and faced her.**

"**Just like old times, eh?" she smirked. "What do you mean, you brat?" Namura asked. Sakura kept on smirking as she tapped his cast with one of her guns.**

"**Poor you. Having to lose your arm only 7 years ago after you raped her and shot her! I'm surprised I didn't blew your head off when I had the chance." Sakura bared her teeth at him. Now, he knows what she's talking about. His eyes widened as he finally recognized her.**

"**You!" he cried. Sakura nodded and aimed a gun at his head. "Head or chest?" she asked. He eyed a window and smirked.**

"**Neither!" he ran and jumped off. Sakura gasped and ran to the window where she saw him run. She fired her guns several times until one actually hit him on the arm she shot years ago. Namura cried out in pain and glared at Sakura.**

"**You little bratty bitch! I'll return!" and ran off.**

"**Coward!" Sakura shouted to him. She felt a touch on her shoulder. She did her quick 180 and aimed the guns expertly at the head and chest of the stranger. But she saw that it was Syaoran.**

"**Oh, it's you. I thought you were Ryu. And speaking of the devil himself, you found him?" she asked. Syaoran nodded.**

"**But he got away." He replied. Sakura looked out the window to see the rest of the Hell Dragons running after Namura.**

"**So did Namura." She looked back at him. "Come on, let's go back."**

**---------Outside The Orphanage----------**

"**You guys ok!?" Sakura asked her gang as she and Syaoran walked out the entrance. Meiling wiped a bit of blood off her mouth and nodded.**

"**Yeah, it was a nice showdown 'till the coward Namura ran off with Ryu and the rest of those motherfuckers." She replied.**

"**Lets' go back then." Sakura said.**

**--------Naoko's Mansion----------**

"**Night, Ying Fa!" Tomoyo, the last one to leave, called as she left with Eriol. "Ja ne!" Sakura smiled and waved to her friend. She turned to Syaoran and smiled.**

"**Well, good job, hero. I'll see ya another time. Ja ne!" Sakura smiled and waved before getting into her car and speeding off.**

**Syaoran felt the urge to follow her. As soon as she left, he jumped into his car and sped off after her.**

**After some minutes of tailing her, they stopped at her special place.**

**---------Ying Fa's Special Place---------**

**Syaoran parked the car a good distance away from Sakura's and followed her stealthily. He hid behind a thick bush and saw her stand in front of the lake. She looked to her side and said out loud.**

"**Mommy…….I've the found the murderer and I swear on your name that I'll avenge you……"**

**She brought her hands up to her hair and pulled on it. Syaoran was about to scream that she was crazy to rip off her hair, but was even more surprised when it came out.**

**_IT WAS A WIG!?, _Syaoran was screaming in his head. The pink wig fell, and he saw her hair in a bun. Before he looked even deeper into the color of it, she pulled the chopstick that held her hair together and also let it fall. She turned in his direction and Syaoran gasped silently when he saw a young woman with the emerald green eyes he knew and long, auburn-colored hair.**

**_SAKURA!?, _he thought in shock. _Ying Fa, Leader of the Angels of the Light, is really Sakura!?!?, _he couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was actually the other girl who stole his heart as well.**

**A/N**

**Booya! Ch 4 finished! Thanx again to all those reviewers out there! XOXOXOXO from me! This story is quite a success. And I want it to be pretty famous! **

**So PLZ send more reviews! And by end of the series, if I have a LOT of reviews, I'll do a sequel to it! So enjoy this great chapter of Angels of the Light!**

**Mistress Ness **


	6. Hell Dragons Strike Back!

_**Angels Of The Light**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 5: Hell Dragons Strike Back!**_

**Syaoran couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Sakura Kinomoto, the girl he actually was beginning to love, was Ying Fa, the second girl he liked and was Leader of the Angels of the Light. He saw how "Ying Fa" took off her pink wig, revealing auburn hair. **

**Sakura's loud gasp brought Syaoran back to Earth and reality. Her gorgeous green eyes were wide in shock and horror as they were staring directly…….into his!?**

"**Syaoran!!" she cried. Syaoran flinched. _Fuck! I'm busted!, _he cursed in his head.**

**Sakura, in the other hand, was in numb shock. She revealed herself in front of Syaoran!!**

"**Come out of that damn bush, I can see you, you know!" she cried a bit angry.**

**Syaoran stood up guiltily and looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet her fiery eyes.**

"**How dare you see who I really am!! Why did you follow me!?" she demanded angrily. Sure she's shocked, but she is sure as hell pissed too!**

**Syaoran swallowed hard. He did it on his very impulse, but there was a reason beneath that……….**

"**I…..I was really concerned about you. I was a bit scared of Ryu and Namura coming after you, so I…….." he stopped to see Sakura's face. She was still in fire, but her eyes looked at bit curious.**

**He stood tall and faced her properly. _Well, since she caught me, I might as well tell her what I know, _he decided.**

"**Sakura, Ying Fa…….I was fairly positive that you were Ying Fa." He said. Sakura looked at deep into is eyes, looking for a lie if there was one.**

"**How!?" she asked.**

**Syaoran smiled a bit. "Well, first of all your face. That same, cold and emotionless look you have is the very same one. Your past, you lost your mother to Ryu's father and now you seek revenge. Your name, Sakura, means "cherry blossom" in Japanese while Ying Fa also means "cherry blossom" but in Chinese. And the most important one, you codename, Emerald. Your parents called you Emerald when you were little and Tomoyo and Meiling call you that at times." He explained. **

**Sakura gasped again. She lowered her head, letting her bangs shield her eyes from Syaoran's. She gave a step backwards.**

"**Sakura?" Syaoran asked a bit concerned.**

**Sakura gave another step. She turned swiftly and ran to her car. "Hey, wait up!" Syaoran chased after her. **

**_I can't believe this one bit!! I thought my identity was gonna be safe from HIM! But Nooooo, he had to BE THERE, AT THAT SAME TIME, TO SEE ME TAKE OFF THE WIG!!!! Now he knows it's me!!, _Sakura's thoughts raced in her head she reached her car, turned the engine on, and sped off. Syaoran huffed as he stopped when he saw Sakura's car leave big clouds of dust behind her.**

"**Sakura……." He said. _Oh shit, now it's a hundred-dollar bet that she won't ever talk to me again as long as I live!, _he thought sadly.**

**---------Namura Mansion----------**

"**So Father, you thought of our counterattack?" Ryu asked as he sat on a chair in his father's room. Namura turned around in his desk chair and faced his son, a smirk making his face even more evil than it's already.**

"**Why yes, Ryu. I got a pretty good plan. First, you know about the story "_Light VS Dark_"?" he asked. Ryu gave a nod to that.**

"**Yeah, I'm reading it. Why you ask?" Ryu said. Namura faced his fireplace and looked at the painting of a dragon surrounded by flames that stood above the fireplace.**

"**Well, in the story, the King of the Dark captures Mitsuko, Princess of the Light and Guardian of the Divine Light to disband the White Knights and submit the Kingdom of the Light." Namura explained.**

"**Yeah, and?" Ryu asked. Namura replied. "Put that plan to our current situation."**

**Ryu finally got the message. "You're gonna capture Ying Fa!?" he asked delighted with the idea.**

**Namura put a cold smile. "That's right. And once we seize the little wildcat, those pesky Angels of the Light will be forced to submit!"**

"**But we have to have bait in order to draw Ying Fa and her Angels out of Heaven." Ryu pointed out. Namura suddenly had another idea. "I think I know just the thing." He laughed coldly.**

**--------Lila's House---------**

"**Bye Mom, I'm off!" Lila called out as she ran out the door. "Man, I hope Ying Fa allows me to be a spy!" she smiled as she took a turn. She stopped when she saw a black limo parked in her way. **

"**Strange." Lila got closer to look when two powerful arms seized her by the waist and pulled her back. Lila was about to cry out when a damp cloth was placed over her nose and mouth, silencing her.**

**Lila hated the strong smell that was attacking her nose. She struggled to be free, but the arms just held her tighter. Lila felt the smell of the cloth making her dizzy. She kept on squirming as she felt herself losing consciousness. At a last effort, she turned around to face her attacker. A pair of ocean-blue eyes was smiling coldly at her as her whole world went black.**

**Ryu smirked as Lila finally fell limp in his arms. He picked her up and her head hung back, yep, she was finally asleep.**

"**Great job, Ryu. Now let's go." Namura's voice came from the limo. Carrying the girl in his arms, Ryu got in the car and drove off.**

**--------At School---------**

"**What's up, Sakura? For one, you're NEVER early and two, you've never held a meeting in an empty CLASSROOM this early." Tomoyo asked as the Angels were together in the empty classroom, facing their leader. Sakura looked at her best friend.**

"**Okay, you see. After beating Hell Dragons yesterday, when I left, Syaoran followed me." She began.**

"**Uh huh?" Meiling wanted to know more.**

"**Well, the thing is, he followed me to my secret place and saw me take the wig off. Now he knows I'm Ying Fa." She finished. She stood still, waiting for the others' cries of anger. Instead, Rika clapped and then everyone else did too. Sakura was complete lost when she saw the mega-watt smiles spreading in her Angels' faces.**

"**WHOO-HOO! Way to go, Syaoran!!" they all cheered.**

**Sakura now was fuming. "What the hell are you guys so happy about!?" she cried. Meiling smiled widely at her.**

"**It's about time Syaoran-baby figured it out! My god, the guy is pretty dense!" she laughed.**

"**I know, we all knew that Syaoran was starting to suspect your identity, Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled.**

"…………………**." Sakura said nothing.**

**Syaoran was standing on the other side of the closed door, hearing then whole thing. He turned around and walked down the hall. He didn't want any more trouble with Sakura, she was pissed enough as it is.**

**Without paying attention, he bumped into someone. Syaoran turned his head around to the person. "Sorry, I…….." he stopped when he saw the blonde hair. His face grew angry.**

"**Oh, it's only you, Ryu." He said coolly, hiding the urge to beat the living shit out of him right there and now.**

**Ryu also faced him and gave him a stuck-up smile. "Yo, Syaoran."**

**Syaoran said nothing more and turned back to leave when he heard Ryu say. "You know, that beautiful little Sakura will be mine. So don't get in my way, she belongs to me."**

**Syaoran glared at him with amber eyes on fire. "Then I will have to protect her from you." he said. Ryu laughed and walked away, dropping a book in the progress. **

**Syaoran bent down to pick it up. The cover read "_Light VS Dark_".**

**_Hmm, I didn't know that fucker read this kinda stuff, _Syaoran thought sarcastically as the bell rang. He stood up and walked back to the classroom, carrying the book.**

"**Lila Emika!" Terada-sensei called out as he took attendance. Sakura looked to her right and saw that Lila's desk was empty. Lila usually sat 2 desk from Sakura's right, beside Meiling.**

"**Hmm, strange. Lila NEVER misses school. Oh well, Eriol Hiragizawa!" Terada-sensei continued.**

"**Here!" Eriol said. He sat next to Tomoyo, who sat in front of Meiling.**

"**Psst! Sakura, where do you think Lila is? She's never absent!" Meiling whispered to Sakura. She looked at Meiling and shrugged.**

"**Meiling Li!" Terada called.**

"**Here!" Meiling answered. She looked at Sakura again and said. "Hmm, this is VERY weird. Lila was one of Ryu's victims, right?" she asked.**

"**Yeah." Sakura said.**

"**Syaoran Li!" the teacher said. "Here!" Syaoran said. Sakura turned pink at hearing him. Meiling noticed this and smiled.**

"**Hey, Sakura, how about you and I got to the big old cherry tree in the backyard of the school at lunch break?" Meiling suggested. Sakura eyed her. "For what?"**

"**Sakura Kinomoto!" the teacher said. Sakura nodded at him. "Here!"**

"**For a small talk. I gotta tell ya something, ok?" Meiling pleaded. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. "Okay, whatever you want."**

**Syaoran listened closely to the girls' conversation while pretending to read his English textbook.**

**_I wonder what Meiling wants to tell her?, _he wondered.**

**-------Lunch Break-------**

"**Okay, Wild Ruby, what you wanted to tell me?" Sakura sighed as the girls sat at the cherry tree, opening their lunch boxes.**

**Meiling gave a red-eyed stare. "Ditch the tough-chick shit, will ya!? We all know that you're very shocked by Syaoran discovering you! Now, you know that Syaoran and Eriol were in a gang, right?"**

"**Yeah, Emerald Dragons." Sakura nodded. Meiling nodded back. "Yeah. The thing was that Syaoran once fell in love with his leader, Midori."**

"**NANI!?" Sakura cried in disbelief. Meiling smiled. "No lie, he did. In fact, she was the very first girl Syaoran ever loved and lost his virginity to. But what happened was that Emerald Dragons had a BIG-ASS rival back then, the White Tigers. And Midori was the leader Kuro's fiancée and was a spy for them. Both gangs went into the biggest showdown in Hong Kong history and the White Tigers were sent to jail for life, including Midori. After she was sent to jail, Syaoran was broken-hearted until my Aunty, Syaoran's mother, told us to come here. She mainly did it for Syaoran's sake. Being in Hong Kong with the Emerald Dragons after what happened with Midori was too much for him to handle, so he quit along with Eriol. I only knew about Midori, but I found out about the gang war between them from Eriol."**

**Sakura gasped silently after hearing the story of Syaoran's past. She'd never imagined that Syaoran had it THAT hard before. She always thought that he had the good life, like the players always do.**

"**Poor Syaoran…….." Sakura said truthfully. Meiling nodded slowly.**

"**You know what? I think the reason Syaoran got laid so much was because of his confusion with his search for his right girl and the pain of Midori's betrayal."**

**Sakura nodded. "Sounds a bit farfetched, but it kinda makes sense too."**

**Then, Sakura heard a whooshing sound coming towards her. In her keen senses, she quickly tilted to her right. An arrow hit the tree trunk she was leaning against, missing her cheek by a hair's length.**

**Meiling squeaked as the narrow whooshed be her and nearly hit Sakura.**

"**Kyyyaaahh! Sakura, are you ok!?" she asked worriedly. Sakura nodded and noticed a note tied to the arrow. She grabbed it and was about to unfold it when Eriol's voice interrupted her.**

"**Sakura, Meiling! Come with me to the classroom!" he said. **

"**Okay." Both girls chorused. Sakura sighed and tucked the note in her skirt pocket.**

**----------Classroom--------**

**Sakura saw Terada-sensei, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, Minoru, Naoko, Kiyoshi, and Tomoyo.**

"**What's up, guys?" Sakura asked. "You know you have an excused absence in order to make up missing work, right?" Tomoyo asked.**

"**Yeah…….and?" Meiling stepped in. "We're gonna call Lila's mom to find out why she's absent today." Eriol explained.**

"**Okay, but put the intercom phone on." Sakura said.**

"**Hai." Eriol nodded as he dialed Lila's number. It rang 2 times before a cheerful, female voice answered.**

"**Hello, Emika Residence. This is Hiroko!"**

**Eriol handed the phone to Terada-sensei and he took it. "Mrs. Emika, this is Mr. Terada from Seiju High School." He said.**

"**Oh, Mr. Terada! How you've been?" Hiroko asked. Terada-sensei smiled weakly. **

"**Pretty good, Mrs. Emika. Um, why Lila didn't come to school today?" he asked.**

"**What!? Lila isn't at school!?" the gang heard the mother's shocked voice through the intercom.**

"**What do mean?" Terada-sensei asked. **

"**I mean, Lila woke up and left to school this morning like she always does. My little Lila NEVER misses school!" she said.**

**Sakura's eyes widened in horror as a thought hit her. _Could Ryu and Namura have captured her?, _she wondered.**

"**Well, she didn't show up at school at all today, Mrs. Emika." He responded.**

**A gasp was heard from Hiroko in the other line.**

"**What!? Oh no, could've been that someone kidnapped her!?" her voice in sobs. Sakura felt very bad for the worried mother already.**

"**I do not know, Mrs. Emika. We will contact the police. Good day and don't worry. I'll be in touch." He hung up.**

"**Hey, maybe this is doing of the Hell Dragons!" Rika cried. Chiharu nodded. **

"**Yeah, the question is, why do they want her for?"**

"**Maybe she's bait to lure us out. This might be a trap." Meiling said. Sakura dug the note out of her pocket and unfolded it. She gasped as she read it.**

"**What's that, Sakura?" Minoru asked.**

"**Oh yeah, while we were talking, an arrow nearly got Sakura and it came with that note! What does it say, Sakura?" Meiling asked.**

"**_To Ying Fa and the Angels of the Light,_**

**_Come to the abandoned orphanage at 11 tonight. If you don't come, we'll kill Lila._"**

"**So they DID kidnap Lila!" Tomoyo gasped.**

"**Yeah, and by the looks of it, they really want us out there." Sakura noted. "We gotta be careful. All of this could be a trap." Eriol warned. Sakura nodded in agreement.**

"**Eriol's right. Angels and guys, go fully loaded tonight. Code Blood Red at all times, ok? Make sure you're full on ammo and bring knifes just in case. We'll meet at Naoko's 10 o'clock sharp to discuss strategies. Any questions?" Sakura looked around the gang. 10 heads shook.**

"**Ok, dismiss! I'll see y'all at 10!" Sakura left the classroom.**

**--------Sakura's House--------**

"**I'm home!" Sakura said as she took off her jacket. "Man, it's getting so fucking cold." She muttered.**

"**Welcome home, Sakura. How was school?" Kaho smiled as she came to greet Sakura.**

**Sakura shrugged. "Okay, I guess……". A thought appeared in her head. Last night, at the orphanage…….she saw Namura over Kaho's bed!**

**Kaho's parents died in a car accident when she was 4 and was taken into the orphanage back when it was still running. She remained there until the age of 16 when a couple took her in. _She lived in the orphanage all her life, she might know _**

**_Namura, _Sakura concluded.**

"**Kaho?" she said. Kaho smiled at her. "Yeah?"**

"**Do you know a man named Ryosamu Namura?" Sakura asked. Kaho's eyes changed into swirls of dark emotions: hurt, anger, pain, sorrow, and horror.**

"**I……….do." she replied. She took Sakura's hand and led her to the living room. She sat Sakura in a couch and she sat across from her.**

"**As I said, yeah I know Namura. He came lots of times to the orphanage back when I was living there. But, he………" Kaho began to remember as she searched for the right words to say.**

**-------17 Years Ago--------**

"**Kaho, we're going shopping for supplies at the mall. And it's Mr. Namura's last day in Tomoeda before he goes to Hokkaido. And we're taking the kids, so you stay with the babies and Namura." Michi, one of the women who worked there said to a 10-year old Kaho. Kaho smiled and nodded. Michi smiled and kissed her forehead.**

"**Thanks sweetie. We'll be back as soon as we can.**

"**Bye Michi!" Kaho waved as she smiled at her. Michi waved back and the bus left with the other women and the kids. **

"**Mr. Namura, please help me with the babies." She said to a 20-year old Namura. Namura looked at her and grinned. "Sure."**

**After the babies were asleep, Namura followed Kaho to the children's room. Kaho noticed that he was being a bit too quiet. Kaho turned around to face him.**

"**Mr. Namura?" she said. Suddenly, he grabbed her small shoulders, pulled her to him, and kissed her. Kaho gasped and pulled away.**

"**What are you doing!?" she cried, her face showing shock mixed with fear. He pushed her down and she was now lying on her bed. He pinned her down by holding her arms down tight. Kaho was about to scream when his large hand covered her mouth.**

"**Quiet! If you wanna live, you do as you're told, ok!?" he pointed a knife at her. Kaho had no choice to give in. she stopped struggling and lay still. Namura smirked.**

"**That a girl." He whispered as he unbuttoned her shirt. He slipped it off her, revealing her developing chest.**

"**Hmm, your body sure says you're 12 instead of 10." He said. Kaho gave a small sob. He dipped his head and caught one of her nipples and began to suck aggressively. The poor girl felt sick and dirty, she sobbed quietly again as Namura shifted between her breasts. He was now kissing her neck and nipping her breasts, marking her. A small squeak escaped her throat as Namura pulled up her skirt and pulled off her underwear. He got on top of her, spreading her smooth legs with his as he positioned between them.**

"**You know, virgins are the best. Their little tightness makes them VERY desirable." He purred as he pulled down his pants and boxers. Kaho's blood ran cold as the hard reality came to her.**

**Without warning, Namura shoved his member all the way into her. Kaho's shrill scream was silenced by his mouth on hers as she felt her barrier, her innocence being broken. His hand cupped her breasts and his tongue was enjoying her mouth was he began to thrust harder and harder into her. Kaho whimpered greatly and fear took over again as she saw blood staining the sheets. Namura gave one final thrust before he stopped. He got up and put his pants back on. He smiled coldly at the bleeding girl.**

"**That was fun, wasn't it, Kaho?" **

**Kaho's eyes were filled with tears as she nodded. "Y-Yes Mr. Namura….." she said weakly. **

**--------The Present--------**

"**And with that, he left me there. I almost bled to death, but thank god Michi arrived. But after I was raped, I got pregnant and gave birth to a boy. I gave away the baby and that's why no one wanted to take in. because they all thought I was a slut for fucking an older man. No one, except Michi, believed that I was raped." Kaho finished.**

**Sakura gasped. _That means Kaho's Ryu's mother!!, _the hard conclusion weighed a lot on he mind.**

"**Ryu's not MY son! Namura fucked him out of me. He's his father and mother, I'm NOT! My true child will be with Touya!" Kaho declared through tears. Sakura only felt bad for her.**

**_Another reason to kill him……….., _Sakura thought.**

**-----Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment-------**

**Syaoran was sitting in his living room, skimming the book Ryu dropped earlier. A chapter name caught his eye.**

"**_Chapter 2: The Capture Of Our Queen_?" he read out loud. He flipped through the pages until he came across a folded sheet of paper in the middle of the book. Syaoran unfolded it and read it out loud.**

"**_Seize the Queen of Light and make her Angels fall. Rip off their wings and halos; for the King of Dark and Prince of Hell will win!_"**

**Syaoran looked at the note curiously. "What the fuck's up with this?" he wondered. His green cell phone rang from his bag. He took it out and hit the TALK button.**

"**Yeah, this is Syaoran." **

"**Syaoran?" Eriol's voice was heard from the other end. "Yeah, what's up?" he said.**

"**Syaoran, Ryu's Hell Dragons seized Lila! They gave Sakura a note telling her and the girls to meet then at the abandoned orphanage at 11:00 tonight. You have to come to Naoko's place at 10. Sakura wants to discuss plans and strategies……"**

"**Eriol?" Syaoran cut him off.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**How do you know that I found out Sakura's secret?" he asked. In the other line, Eriol smiled.**

"**Well, for starters, Sakura told me that very night when she came home. And two, I knew that was gonna happen someday." He laughed.**

**Syaoran felt the steam from his ears. _Great, now EVERYONE in the gang knows! How embarrassing, _he thought.**

"**Anyway, just get your ass over here at 10. Don't worry, I won't let Sakura blow your head off first chance she gets, ok?" Eriol's teasing voice snapped Syaoran out of his thought. He made a face at the phone.**

"**Gee, that's comforting." He said sarcastically. At the other line, Eriol couldn't hide a smile.**

"**Okay, well, ja ne!" he hung up. Syaoran sighed as he hung up. _I just hope Sakura won't kill me, _he felt bummed.**

**---------Naoko's Mansion--------**

"**Yo, Syaoran-baby! About time you showed up!" Meiling said as Syaoran stepped out of his car. Meiling stood at the door with a smiling Eriol.**

"**Yo, Romeo, wassup?" he teased. Syaoran gave him a glare, which made Eriol notice that it was the same glare Sakura uses.**

**_I guess she glares at him enough for him to actually make it his own, _he laughed in his head. **

"**Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood for lame-ass jokes tonight, Eriol." Syaoran groaned as he massaged his head. Eriol looked at him funny. "Sorry about that. Come on and don't worry, Sakura is waaayyy too furious with Ryu and Namura to kick you ass." Eriol said. Syaoran stared at him. "Hmm, what a relief." He mocked and went inside the house.**

**Meiling was staring after him with a curious look. "What crawled up his ass?" she asked Eriol. Eriol laughed. **

"**I guess the fact that he's worried about his issue with Sakura is making him a bit crabby tonight. So Meiling, try to stay off his case, ok?" he said. Meiling whined and sighed. "But that takes all the fun!" she pouted, making Eriol laugh again.**

"**I know it's a bit fun to push his buttons, but he looks like he could kill tonight and he deserves a break this time, ok?" he asked. Meiling rolled her ruby eyes and nodded.**

"**Hai hai, you win." She stuck out her tongue at him. "Thank you, Meiling." Eriol went inside with Meiling behind him.**

"**Okay, come to order now!" Sakura said as the gang was all crowded in the basement. Syaoran was sitting next to Sakura as usual and wasn't saying anything at all. He was way too uneasy to speak after what happened last night when she discovered him. He noticed that she was wearing her pink wing. He looked back at the others, not wanting to piss off Sakura more.**

"**As you all know, we have an encounter with Hell Dragons in an hour. And it might turn into battle. But the most important thing is to get Lila back and keep her safe. That's the main objective. But, anyone has any ideas on battle strategies?" Sakura asked the couples.**

"**Well, we're fully loaded. The main part is how we should take them down." Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura nodded.**

"**Good point, Tomoyo. I have an idea, we fight in pairs. Girl and guy pairs. Stick by each other at all times and NEVER let your guards down, understood?" she said.**

"**HAI!" They all responded.**

"**Good, oh and btw, code pairs. That means, boys, you get with your girlfriends." She winked at them. "You got it, Ying Fa." Eriol saluted her, making her laugh. **

**Sakura stood up from her "throne" and walled over to their weapon supplies and opened it, revealing straps of cloth of the colors red, purple, white, gold, and light green. All the straps had a pin that looked had their code gems with wings. She turned back to her Angels and said.**

"**Girls, bring your knifes just in case. Remember to press the stone in order to make the blade pop out."**

"**You girls got knifes too!?" Minoru said in awe. Tomoyo winked at him as she took her purple-colored strap with an amethyst on it.**

"**Yep. This knifes, thanks to Rika and Chiharu's combined brains, pop out of the pin. Look." She pressed the amethyst and a sharp blade came out.**

"**Sweet!" Eriol was open-mouthed.**

"**I know, it's the hot stuff." Meiling laughed as she fastened hers up her right thigh.**

**Sakura took her twin guns and put the safety catch on.**

"**Time to move out! I don't wanna keep Ryu, Namura, and their lapdogs waiting." She winked at her friends.**

**---------The Abandoned Orphanage, 11----------**

"**You think they'll be here, Father?" Ryu asked Namura. Namura looked down at Lila, who was wide awake, tied up hands and feet, and was glaring at him. He smirked and looked at his son.**

"**I know they will, after all, they would NEVER let a girl die as long as they know she's been seized."**

"**You got that, you sorry-ass psycho!" Sakura's strong voice reached his ears. An unpleasant smile tugged his lips as he saw Sakura, in her feathered cape, walking towards them with her Angels and protectors behind her. He also saw a young man with glaring amber eyes walking beside her.**

"**Well, well. Ying Fa and the Angels of the Light, how of nice of to come." He said. Sakura deepened her glare on him.**

"**Well, we're here. Now let Lila go!" she snapped at him. Lila's eyes shone with happy tears as she saw the green-eyed angel.**

"**Ying Fa!" she cried happily.**

"**Come and get her!" Namura snapped his fingers. The rest of Hell Dragons (now 26 people) lunged at them.**

"**Bring it on, bitch!" Sakura cried. "Let's RUMBLE!" **

"**Split!" Tomoyo cried as she and Eriol took on two of them.**

"**Alright, bastards, you ready to rumble!?" Meiling said as she and Kiyoshi took on another pair.**

**Sakura tugged at Syaoran's hand. "Let's go! We're against Ryu and Namura!" she cried.**

"**Y-Yeah!" Syaoran said as they ran towards them. "Go for Syaoran, Ryu. I'll take care of Ying Fa." Namura instructed his son.**

"**Ok!" Ryu replied as he went for Syaoran. He sent out a punch at him, but Syaoran blocked it with his arm. Sakura saw her chance and went for Namura.**

"**Ready, _Sakura_?" he smirked. Sakura did a fighting pose and bared her teeth at him.**

"**Anytime." She hissed. Namura tried to tackle her, but Sakura jumped and dodged.**

"**Pitiful!" she cried as she swung out a kick. Namura reacted just in time and managed to block her attack.**

"**Even more pitiful!" he said as he grabbed Sakura's foot and slammed her down. Sakura felt the sharp pain on her back, but she didn't care. She planted her hands to the ground and swung out with her other foot, successfully hitting him on the side of the face with a loud _CRACK!_**

**Sakura twisted her foot free and back flipped, landing easily on her feet again. "Not bad, looks like you refined you skills." Namura noted. Sakura took a quick glance at Lila and sent her thoughts to Tomoyo.**

_**Tomoyo, get Lila out of there!**_

**Tomoyo heard her voice by her amethyst earring. She kicked one guy in the balls and kicked his jaw, knocking him out. She took Eriol's hand and said. "Quick! Let's get Lila!"**

**They raced through the fighting couples and enemies and got to Lila. Eriol reached down and lifted up into his arms.**

"**Thank you, Eriol!" she cried. Tomoyo smiled at her. "No probs, let's take you somewhere safe." She pointed inside the lot of trees, where Meiling's car was.**

**Eriol nodded and they ran.**

"**Ugh!" Sakura groaned as Namura punched her on the cheek. On the way down, he seized the wig and slipped off her, showing her true hair. She made a face at the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. She wiped it off the corner of her lips and smirked.**

"**Had enough, yet?" Namura taunted her. Sakura got ready to strike again.**

"**Heh, just getting warmed up, hot shot!" she chuckled. Namura roared as he swung at her again, Sakura slid down to the floor and kicked him on the gut. Namura backed away with a groan. Sakura gave an "hmph" and tripped him.**

"**Ryu, now!" he cried to Ryu as he fell. "Right!" Ryu cried as he got away from Syaoran and took out a bottle out of his pocket. **

"**What the fuck?" Syaoran reacted. "See ya!" Ryu smirked as he threw it down and it shattered. Thick, blinding smoke appeared and covered the fighting Angels, guys, and Hell Dragons.**

"**Huh!? What the hell's going on!?" Sakura cried as she got back to her feet. All of a sudden, two strong arms seized her waist. **

"**!!" Sakura reacted and tried to squirm, but the arms were too strong. Sakura grunted as she tried again, but before she could react, a cloth with a strong smell was suddenly covering her mouth and nose. **

**Sakura panicked as she felt her muscles giving up on her. _I……I'm feeling so weak…….what's happening to me….!?, _the words in her head were very faint and weak as she felt her consciousness slipping away. Gathering all her remaining strength she called out the first name that came from her heart.**

"**SYAORAN!!"**

"**YING FA, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Syaoran yelled as he tried to see her through the thick smoke, but no luck.**

"**SYAORAN!!" he heard a strong yell from his right.**

"**That's Sakura's voice!" he cried as he ran towards the dying voice. He ran out of the smoke and saw Ryu and Namura run away. He saw Sakura over Ryu's shoulders. **

"**Sakura!!" he called out her name, not caring about using her codename. **

"**Syaoran……." She yelled weakly before her head drooped.**

"**Sakura!!" he tried to chase after them, but he saw a limo in front of Namura and Ryu. Both of them jumped in and sped away.**

**Syaoran looked down and saw Sakura's cape and her wig. Dropping on his knees, he shouted to the night sky.**

"**SAKURA!!"**

**_Damn it, I couldn't protect her!! Now Ryu's got her! What am I gonna do!?, _he was angry at himself.**

"**Syaoran, where's Ying Fa!?" Meiling cried as she ran over to him with the rest of the girls and boys.**

"**What happened to the rest of the Hell Dragons?" Syaoran asked.**

"**They were gone when the smoke cleared up. Where is she!?" Meiling demanded to know.**

"**She's been captured……….by Ryu and Namura." He said softly.**

"**WHAT!?" The gang said as one.**

"**She's been seized!?" Rika shouted. Syaoran nodded solemnly. He remembered the note in the book.**

"**Take a look at this." He handed the note to Eriol. He took it and read with Tomoyo and Meiling behind him.**

"**Wait! This note's talking about US!" Meiling gasped.**

"**Huh!?" Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Kiyoshi, Minoru, and Terada-sensei asked.**

"**Look, this says "_Seize the Queen of Light and make her Angels fall. Rip off their wings and halos; for the King of Dark and Prince of Hell will win!_". Look, since Sakura founded the Angels of the Light, it makes her Queen of the Light!" Meiling ****pointed out.**

"**That's true……." Rika agreed.**

"**And we're her knights, the Angels. They want to destroy us." Tomoyo added.**

"**You're right!" Naoko gasped.**

"**And, the King of Dark is Namura and the Prince of Hell is Ryu!" Eriol finished.**

"**Shit, and we couldn't see their true plan!" Terada-sensei cursed.**

"**Which was to capture Sakura and make us all surrender to them………" Chiharu finished the thought.**

"**We have to get her back!" Takashi cried. Eriol instantly took charge. "Listen, today's Friday and our parents are going to that party at Hokkaido for the weekend. So, let's all go to my house and sleep there. In the morning, we'll cook up a plan to bring Sakura back."**

**While the gang was saying their "yeahs", Syaoran looked at the spot where he last saw Sakura.**

**_Sakura, please forgive me. Please be alright………, _he prayed.**

**---------Namura Limo----------**

"**Worked like a charm!" Namura laughed as he was looking back at Ryu from the front seat. **

**Sakura was tied up and asleep on the floor in front of Ryu.**

"**Yep, now it's to wait for those idiots to give in. I know they'll do it. After all, we have their precious Leader." He smirked.**

"**Point taken. We can celebrate when we get to headquarters and then wait for the Angels' submission." Namura looked back at the road.**

"**Yeah, Father." Ryu said.**

**Ryu took one good look at Sakura's sleeping face. Her adorable face was hardened into an angry expression, but her eyes were deeply closed.**

**He smirked as he reached out and touched her hair.**

"**Your little Angels will give up, Sakura. And you, you will be mine and only mine. There will be NO way Syaoran will ever find you. Your beautiful body and virginity will soon belong to me." He chuckled darkly as he looked at her.**

**A/N**

**Yay! Chapter 5 is up! Sorry it took sooooo long, ppl! My midterms and studying are eating up my time! Anyway, thanx to my ppl out there encouraging me! And don't worry I don't write suddenly for 2 weeks or so, that just means I'm writing a chapter of the Great Quest and it's taking me long. Well, keep the reviews coming and enjoys this EXCITING chapter 5 of Angels of the Light!**

**Mistress Ness **


	7. The Dark Experience In Hell

**_Angels Of The Light_**

**_I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! _**

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 6: The Dark Experience In Hell**_

**Sakura opened her eyes and sat up slowly, feeling a bit dizzy and weak. She gave a soft groan as she felt her head pound as if she just woke up from getting wasted. Her eyes finally regained focus and her eyes widened in shock as she took in her surroundings.**

**She was in a dark room with a door with bars. The only window was also barred and the morning light was the only light in the unpleasant darkness of the room. The walls were made of stone mixed with concrete and the scent that attacked her senses of smell reminded her of one word, _EVIL_.**

**Sakura reached for her guns, but she only touched the soft fabric of her white dress. She realized that her hands were tied together by a rope. She gasped as she remembered last night. While she was fighting the asshole off her, Namura managed to unclip the cherry blossom pin of her cloak and got it off her. And she kept her twin guns inside her cloak.**

**Sakura cursed in her head, _Shit! I left my twins behind! Now how the hell am I gonna break out of this hellhole?_**

**A sudden sound of a key turning in a keyhole made Sakura snap back to reality. She jumped back and got ready to break the neck out the first asshole that came through that door, even if she had her hands tied in front of her.**

**A muscled man with the same auburn hair as hers, dressed in black and red, wearing sunglasses and a black cap came into the room and Sakura was about to get ready to pounce on him when his gruff voice boomed.**

"**Ying Fa, Master Ryu's waiting for you. We've been instructed to take you to his room. And don't try to resist if you want to live." He threatened her. Sakura thought better of it. _Maybe I should go with the flow. If I do, I might cook up a plan to get the fuck out of here. So why not?, _she smirked to herself. She stood tall, abandoning her stance and nodded slowly.**

"**Men." The guard snapped his fingers and two more guys stepped in. each stood on Sakura's side and took each of her arms to make sure she wouldn't fight. The guard in front of her nodded and the 2 men led her out. Although she had the small plan to play along, she made a face as the guard and his dogs led her to Ryu's room.**

**----Eriol's Mansion----**

"**Ok, we got to make a GOOD plan to bring our Sakura back!" Eriol told his friends as they were all together in his living room.**

"**I hope Sakura's okay!" Rika cried in worry. Chiharu placed her arm around her friend's shoulder as she looked at Eriol. Minoru held a crying Naoko as Lila looked down in shame.**

"**Eriol, they have someone important to us. Then how about WE capture something valuable to THEM?' Tomoyo suggested to him. Eriol crossed his arms in thought.**

"**No, that wouldn't work." Meiling said. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her. "Tomoyo, we don't them THAT well. So we couldn't know what's important to them.**

**Lila suddenly jumped up. "Hey, I think I know!" she cried in delight. The Angels of the Light and the guys all turned their attention to her.**

"**I used to be Ryu's childhood friend before we split in 6th grade." She began. The girls looked as shocked as their boyfriends as they all stared at Lila wide-eyed and mouths hanging. Lila smiled sweetly as she continued.**

"**He once told me that his greatest wish was to see his mother. He told me that his mother died at childbirth and the only link he has to know what she looked like, he had a picture of her when she was 10. I looked at it once. She was pretty. She had red hair and brown-reddish eyes and he said that she used to live in an orphanage…….."**

"**Kaho! That's it! Kaho is Ryu's most valuable being!" Meiling cut her off. Lila looked surprised.**

"**Yeah, and her name was Kaho. How do you know?" she was confused.**

"**Technically, Namura lied to his own son. Lila, Kaho was RAPED by Namura 17 years ago and left her pregnant with Ryu. Kaho gave Ryu away a little after he was born and Namura found him." Meiling explained. Lila's eyes went wide and fire burned inside them.**

"**Why that asshole!" she cried in fury. Eriol smiled and patted her head. "Great job, Lila. When Sakura comes back, she'll take you as our spy."**

**Lila brightened. "Arigatou, Eriol!" she smiled.**

**Tomoyo smirked. "I think I have a plan." Everyone turned to her now. Tomoyo smiled like a devil as she explained her plan.**

**--------Ryu's Room, Hell Dragons Headquarters--------**

**Sakura let her eyes wander around Ryu's room. It was dark too but there was a fireplace at the end of the room. A king-size bed with dark red sheets and curtains made the room look almost like Satan's room. Onyx statues of dragons with ruby eyes were all glaring her way. Ryu stood by the fireplace in a black shirt and baggy black pants with bright red flames on the sides. He turned to see her and did that little arrogant smirk Sakura hates sooooooo much.**

"**Ah, Ying Fa. Welcome." He bowed mockingly to her. Sakura had to do a GREAT effort to restrain herself into not breaking his neck right there and now.**

"**Oh shut up. My Angels will NEVER give up for my sake. They're better than that! No matter what you do to me!" Sakura said angrily. Ryu stood right in front of her as he smirked again.**

"**Oh, but you're wrong. I have their little precious gem, they WILL give up." He said. Sakura only used her death glare on him. He gripped her shoulders which made Sakura become alert again. He swiftly dipped his head to kiss her, when ****Sakura reacted quickly and turned her face away. His lips stopped as he saw that she declined.**

"**You're fucking full of shit." She dripped the venom in her voice. Ryu turned serious at hearing her remark.**

"**You belong to me, Ying Fa! And don't forget it!" he quickly walked her backwards. **

"**I belong to NO ONE! Least of all, you!" Sakura felt weird as she tried to walk away to regain advantage.**

"**_Sakura!" _she heard her mother's voice in her head. A flash on her mother collapsed on the floor, in a puddle of her own blood with tears in her green eyes. _Mommy!, _Sakura cried in her mind. "_Ryu is not MY son! Namura fucked him out of me……….."_ Kaho's voice replayed too. Sakura's legs touched the edge of the bed. **

**All the anger locked up deep inside her heart was starting to break free inside her. **

"**Mine!" Ryu roared as he pinned her down to his bed. Before he could lay a finger on her, eyes in green fire met his. He rose a little and froze at her pinning glare. **

**Sakura lifted her legs up to her chest, showing a fine ass in white panties. Ryu got sidetracked by that and was starting at her ass when Sakura saw her chance.**

**Gathering all her hatred, she used both feet and kicked him with a satisfying _CRACK!_**

**Ryu was staring at the girl's fine ass when he suddenly felt two feet slamming against his jaw. The tremendous force from Sakura sent Ryu flying off her and bit the floor. Sakura jumped to her feet and felt stronger than ever. **

**She felt the dark anger flowing with her blood. She was unleashing the untamed beast of anger, the demonic side of the Angel.**

**Ryu got up and wiped the blood off his mouth as he growled, very pissed off. **

"**Bitch!" he lunged at her again, but Sakura easily ducked and tripped him. Ryu stood up again and charged. Sakura flipped into the air with one hand and landed on four. She took the position of a panther ready to pounce on her prey. She jumped high again, startling Ryu.**

**_Man, she's behaving in a way I've never seen before!, _he noted. Sakura linked her tied hands and rammed them into his face again. Ryu seized her hands, but Sakura twisted them expertly out of his grip. She swung out a kick at his groin, hitting with great force. Ryu felt like exploding at the pain that was bursting between his legs. He knelt down in blind pain and Sakura slapped him HARD once.**

"**Bastard!" twice.**

"**Cold-hearted asshole!" 3rd time.**

"**I don't belong to you! I belong only to the one I love! Only he can have me!" she spat out as she slammed her fist into his right eye. **

"**What the HELL'S going on!?" the guard and his men burst in to find Ryu on the floor with the girl standing over him.**

"**What!?" she snapped at them with intense fire in her eyes.**

"**Seize her!" Ryu choked out in anger. The guards took her away, not without getting bites and kicks from Sakura.**

**The guards dropped Sakura in her cell again. One of them tied up her feet and smirked. The 3 of them stood over her, cracking their knuckles.**

"**We're ordered to punish you for hitting Master Ryu!" one of them roared as he hit her on the face. Sakura hissed at them and was ready to hit him back when she realized that she couldn't stand up.**

**Another of the laughed evilly as he knee-kicked her on her stomach. Small drops of blood spilled to the floor as Sakura screamed in pain. **

**The 3rd idiot slapped her hard and punched her. The 3 men began to attack her as one.**

**They kept on beating her until Sakura's consciousness slipped and passed out cold.**

**-------Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment---------**

"**_SYAORAN!!"_, Sakura's frantic scream rang inside Syaoran's head as opened his eyes.**

**Syaoran was the only that didn't go to Eriol's place to discuss the plan to bring back Sakura. He was way too ashamed to show his face over there.**

"**It's my fault that Sakura got taken. If I had only had stuck to her side, this wouldn't have happened." Syaoran said, the feeling of guilt tugging at his heart.**

**He imagined Sakura's angelic face expressing pain as they would beat her up, torture her emotionally…………or worse.**

"**What if Ryu rapes her!?" Syaoran gasped in horror at the thought of Sakura's shrill screams at Ryu kissing her violently.**

"**But what IS strange is how I've been feeling lately towards her." Syaoran noted.**

**That was true, at first he only liked her a bit, but ever since he found out about the Angels of the Light, heard Sakura's tragic past, and was so close to her many times, he developed that small feeling.**

**He realized that he had never felt that way about any girl, not even Midori. He knows that he just doesn't protect her because he's the Leader's bodyguard, is because he CARES about the innocent girl who has a rough-like outer shell. But he knows there's an innocent and gentle girl beneath that shell.**

"**I'm in love with her. I finally realized it. I love Sakura for who she is. I've never met someone like her in my entire life. She's way better than Midori. She's full of life, strength, innocence, beauty, and she's adorable. I just want her to trust me and feel safe with me; that she won't have to hold her tears back. She can just cry and I'll be there to comfort her in any way I can. Yeah, that's how I feel." Syaoran smiled as he felt one boulder off his shoulders.**

**His smile faded as he clenched his hands together. "Sakura, please be ok." He prayed.**

**--------Sakura's Cell---------**

**A sharp pain in her side made Sakura's eyes twitch and open slowly. She cried out as the pain still was throbbing inside her sore muscles from all that beating. She looked at her arms and gasped at seeing bruises and cuts all over her milky skin.**

"**I must've been knocked out cold when they were beating me." She said quietly as she sighed miserably.**

**She looked at the dim light through the barred window. She remembered how cold she was towards Syaoran when he discovered her identity. She felt guilty at the memories and the hurt in his eyes.**

**She knew that she was referring Syaoran as the only guy who can have her and it's true. Every time their bodies are close, she wants to feel him more and more. All of this wanting is new to her, for she has NEVER experienced it.**

"**Syaoran……..I am so sorry. I never meant to be that way towards you. I love you too much to be mad at you. I'm no longer confused about my feelings. I love you so much. You're the first man who sees me beneath my barrier, the woman I really am. You were there for me despite me yelling at you to go away. If I ever break out of here, I would say I'm sorry." Sakura was in the verge of crying, but she had to strong for Syaoran and herself to break out here. She rubbed off the water already starting up in her eyes and shook her head with a faint smile.**

"**I will be strong. For you and Mommy." She said softly.**

**She toyed with her earrings. She stopped. "My earrings!" she gasped. She turned them back on and sent her thoughts to Meiling. Those earrings also could be walkie-talkies. **

"**Hmm?" Meiling said as she woke up from a nap on the couch.**

_**Meiling!**_

"**That voice! Sakura!?" Meiling gasped. Tomoyo, who was sleeping next to Eriol on another couch, sat up, waking up Eriol.**

"**Did you just say Sakura!?" she said. Meiling nodded. "Yeah! She's using her earrings!" she said.**

"**Put them on high volume!" Tomoyo cried. Meiling increased the volume and took off the earring and placed it on the table.**

"**What's happening?" Chiharu asked.**

"**It's Sakura!" Tomoyo replied happily.**

"**Sakura!?" Rika gasped in joy.**

"**Sakura, I can hear you! Are you ok!?" Meiling asked in worry.**

"**_It's hell on Earth for me, guys………_" Sakura's light voice echoed in the room as she explained what had happened to her.**

**The Angels gasped as Sakura finished telling her story. **

"**Fucking bastards!!" they all screamed as one.**

"**Who the HELL they think they are!?" Eriol said in a rage.**

"**Where are you?" Meiling asked.**

"**_I'm at Hell Dragons' headquarters, but I don't know where it is. I was unconscious when they brought me here_." Sakura replied.**

"**_Huh!? Oh no, someone's coming, I have to go! Don't give up!_" she said before her voice became static.**

"**Sakura!!" the girls and guys yelled.**

**Sakura sighed as she turned her earrings off. The door opened and she saw the stupid guard.**

"**Hey, little girl! Lord Namura and Master Ryu both wish to see you." he said as he entered the cell. He cut the ropes that tied her feet and looked at her dangerously.**

"**And you better behave this time or we'll go round 2." He warned. Sakura nodded and he helped her up.**

**_He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm gonna listen to him, _Sakura smirked as he led her to Ryu's room.**

**---------Ryu's Room--------**

**Sakura stood once again in Ryu's room, but this time the Daddy Devil was with him. As soon as the guard closed the door, Sakura smirked at him.**

"**Well well, it's the Devil himself to join the little reunion." She said sarcastically. Namura glared at her.**

"**I see you get even more ignorant every time I see you." he said with great unpleasantness in his tone.**

"**Why yes." Sakura mocked his tone.**

**Namura was about to hit her when Ryu looked at him. Namura composed himself and cleared his throat. Inside, Sakura was laughing her ass off at seeing his angry reaction.**

**_Who would've thought it was soooooo much fun to mess with him, _she hid a smirk.**

"**Ever heard of the word, "whoosah"?" she said nastily.**

"**You hush." Namura warned with an icy tone.**

"**Ohhh, I'm scared." Sakura mumbled under her breath.**

"**Sakura!" Ryu said. Sakura wasn't surprised he knew who she was. After all, she revealed it to Daddy Dearest.**

"**What?" she glared. "You're the one who shot Father. Tell me WHY is he still wearing a cast after 7 years since you shot him?" Ryu demanded to know.**

**Sakura raised and eyebrow at him with a faint smirk to match. "That bullet I used was a special diamond-coated bullet that had drugs of many kinds that mainly paralyses muscles around where it hits permanently." Sakura explained.**

**Namura glared at his son. "After the little bitch shot me, my arm hurts every time I move it. So, the doctors told me to wear it always in order for me not to move it. That's why!" he snarled.**

**Sakura managed to bit back a laugh as she saw his furious face at mentioning his arm.**

**Ryu glared at Sakura. "Vicious and sharp." He smirked.**

**Sakura smirked back. "Embrace it. Fear it." She replied. Ryu looked at her. "No wonder you're a ferocious bitch." He remarked. Sakura put a mock hurt face. **

"**Oh, I'm hurt. That's NOT the way you talk to your step-aunty." She scolded him.**

**Silence filled the room as Ryu's face expressed shock and disbelief.**

"**S-step-aunty?" he said. Sakura nodded. "By your mother's side, Kaho. You remember her?" she scorned him.**

**Ryu's face went red with anger. "You shut up! You don't know SHIT about my Mother!" he snapped. Namura watched them in numb horror.**

**Sakura gave a cough. "Yeah, I know a lot of shit about her. She just turns out to be MARRIED to my older brother, Mr. Wise Guy. I'm her sister-in-law." She informed him.**

"**T-That's impossible! Mother died after she gave birth to me!" Ryu pointed out. **

**Sakura laughed. "Namura, you really ARE a big, fat liar." She smirked as she looked at him. Namura said nothing.**

"**Oh, Ryu………..my poor little nephew." Sakura tsk tsked. "The truth is, your daddy raped your mother when she was only 10 and left her pregnant with you.**

**Kaho gave you away and your daddy found you. And don't think that Kaho will ever receive you with open arms. She won't accept you. She told me that her TRUE child will be with my oniichan." She said.**

**Ryu was too shocked to say anything. Sakura turned to face Namura again. "And Namura, I'll take revenge for Kaho. But mainly, for my Mommy! You murdered her before my very eyes, you pig! I'll make SURE you suffer a lot before finishing you off. I'll teach you never to mess with Nadeshiko's daughter!" Sakura declared.**

"**Guards! Take her away!" Namura barked. The door opened and the guards took her away.**

"**Just put her back to her cell." He said. Sakura glanced at him from behind and smirked.**

"**Mark my words. For they are a promise." She said and turned to leave.**

**--------Sakura's Cell----------**

**Sakura sighed as she paced back and forth in her cell. She was tired of being in Hell, she wanted freedom! **

"**Hmm, how the HELL can I get outta here!?" she cried impatiently. She was brushing the dust off her dress when her hand felt something hand beneath the fabric. Sakura ran a hand up her thigh and she touched something cool. She took it out and she saw a pin with a circular-shaped emerald with wings in a pink strap.**

"**My knife!" Sakura gasped quietly. Her eyes brightened as the hopes regained strength. She suddenly had a plan. But she had to make sure she wouldn't kill anybody.**

"**If I'm gonna have my first sin in killing someone, I want the first to be Namura." She smirked. She pressed the emerald and the knife came out. She cut loose the rope that bound her writs together. She pierced a hole in the back of the dress and tucked the knife in it. She groaned out loud. **

"**Guard! Please come!" she cried.**

"**What!?" the guard asked irritably as he went in. he looked around and saw nothing. "What is it!?" he asked.**

**Using her most sexy smile, she walked over to him, swaying her hips. The guy felt hot at seeing this hot chick making her way towards him.**

"**I want some fun." She purred in his ear as her hand made its way down to his pants.**

"**I-I can't! Master Ryu would kill me…….!" He started. He was cut off by Sakura's fingers on his lips.**

"**No one has to know." She gave him a sensual smirk. The guy wasted no time at all. He reached out touch her breasts when she stopped him.**

"**Nope, close your eyes and let me pleasure you." she whispered. The guy felt even more turned on at hearing her say this. He closed his eyes.**

"**I'm ready." He said. Sakura smirked as she said.**

"**Here I come……." She got out the knife.**

"**Now!" she stabbed him hard on the shoulder. "Ahhh!" the guard cried out as his eyes popped open. Sakura got behind him and kicked him as hard as she could on the injured shoulder, making him groan again. She pushed the guy to the nearest wall and she slammed him hard. The guard received full impact and was out in a light.**

"**Knockout! And this round goes to Sakura!" she smiled in glee. She dug into his belt for the keys.**

"**I have a second idea." she smirked as she eyed his clothes. It was a big black T-shirt with a red dragon and the letters "Hell Dragons". And black leather pants. She quickly undressed him and put on his clothes. She picked up her long hair and stuffed it into the cap. She put on his sunglasses and smirked as she saw the guy still out cold with only boxers on.**

"**Baka!" she stuck out her tongue at him as she walked out of the cell. She closed the cell door and locked it. She was in the main hall of the hideout as she took a right. **

**She was looking around when a man came towards her.**

"**Hey you!" he called out.**

"**Shit!" Sakura cursed silently. She turned around and using her best imitation of the guard's voice she said.**

"**Yeah, what!?" **

"**Go to the food market and get us some dinner!" the man handed Sakura some change.**

"**Ok ok." Sakura secretly sighed in relief. "By the way, where the cars at?" she asked. The guy looked at her funny.**

"**Alright, I'll show ya." He led the way to the garage.**

"**Here it is. You can take the red one." The man pointed to a red Mustang. "Cool." Sakura said. The man turned to leave when she said.**

"**Matte!"**

**The man sighed impatiently. "What…..!?" he was cut off by a fist socking the daylights out of him.**

"**Nighty-night." Sakura giggled as she pulled the man to a closet nearby. She tucked him in there and grabbed the keys to the car.**

**She started the engine up and grinned for freedom was at her feet. She sped off outta there!**

"**So long, SUCKERS!!!!!" she whooped as she increased the speed. She viewed the mirror and took note that the place looked like some kind of an abandoned factory.**

**-------Sakura's Cell-------**

"**You think she'll behave this time? Ryu asked his father as they neared Sakura's cell.**

"**She better." Namura replied moodily. "Weird, where's the guard?" he noticed that no one was at the door of the cell.**

"**Must've gone to dinner. It IS dinner time." Ryu shrugged. Namura took out his keys and unlocked the door.**

"**Sakura you better behave…….." he was cut short when he noticed the guard half naked on the floor.**

"**WHERE IS SHE!?" He roared. Ryu couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to laugh at the guard but that means only one thing……………..Sakura has escaped.**

**--------Penguin Park---------**

"**Damn, what a day!" Sakura laughed as it was raining hard on her. She left the car parked close to the orphanage and ran through the woods to avoid being caught by Ryu, Namura, and their lapdogs.**

**_Hard to believe that guard fell for it just cuz I was acting horny_, Sakura laughed at the thought.**

**Her body was wet and she was shivering cold. She didn't know where to go. **

"**I can't go back to Eriol's place. I know that's where they're all are but……….they're all across town and I can't be wandering at this time. If I do, I might get caught. Where can I go……..?" she stopped in her tracks as she remembered something. There was one house she knew that was close by.**

"**Syaoran's place! I think he can give shelter!" she smiled in joy as she ran towards Syaoran's apartment.**

**------------Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment-----------**

**Syaoran was still wondering about Sakura when his doorbell suddenly rang. **

"**Coming, matte!" he said as he got up and went to the door. As he opened the door, he sighed.**

"**Who could it be……..?" his words died in his lips as he looked at the female standing at his door. **

**The girl was dripping wet and shivering from the cold. Her long, copper hair was just as soaked and her arms were bruised and had small cuts. She was barefoot and Syaoran blushed as he saw the way the short, white dress she had on molded to her fine-curved body and its transparency. Her rich emerald eyes glistened with happy tears as she lunged herself at him. She wrapped her cold arms around his neck and knocked them both to the floor.**

"**Syaoran! I'm so happy to see you!" she sobbed as she buried her head in his neck. **

"**S-Sakura….." Syaoran said. He blushed again at how CLOSE they were. His leg was right between hers as felt her breasts against his chest.**

"**I-I'm so sorry for being so horrible towards you. I'm sorry……." She got up and helped him up also. Syaoran saw her shiver again as the cold wind from the open door was entering his place. He closed the door and turned to Sakura.**

**He wrapped his arms around her slim frame and crushed her to him. "Thank god you're okay." He whispered in her ear. Sakura wrapped her arms around him as well. She now felt safe and sound. Syaoran pulled away and smiled at her. Sakura looked at him funny.**

"**What?" she said, her cheeks reddening as she connected with his eyes.**

"**Come with me." He laughed. He took her cold hand and led her to his room. Sakura gulped as she followed him. She gasped as Syaoran opened the door and led her in. The whole room was in green. Sakura took a good look while Syaoran went to his closet. The bed sheets green, the curtains, well everything.**

"**You like green a lot, don't you?" Sakura smiled. He nodded as he retuned with a white, long-sleeved shirt and a white towel. **

"**Here, you can change out of those wet clothes." He handed the shirt and towel to **

**Sakura. "Thanks." She smiled.**

"**You know, Meiling's at………" Syaoran began, but Sakura cut him off with a wave of her hand.**

"**Nah, I already know. I'll explain in a sec." she winked as she her way to his bathroom. Syaoran was just left there, open-mouthed.**

**--------Few Minutes Later-----------**

**Syaoran was simply happy to have Sakura back. The way she hugged him, he could tell that she was happy to see him too.**

"**Syaoran?" her light voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw her in the shirt, which reached down a bit up from her knees, drying her soaked hair.**

"**It's a nice shirt, arigatou." She smiled at him. Syaoran nodded. "Looks good on you." he blushed.**

**Sakura giggled. _He's so cute when he blushes_, she thought with a smile. She touched his cheek. "Thank you." she said. **

**A small sound startled Syaoran. He turned back to the kitchen and saw that the cup was ready. He took it and handed it to Sakura. "Here you go, I made you some hot cocoa. It'll warm you right up." He smiled tenderly at her.**

**Sakura blushed and took it gingerly. "Th-thank you." she said.**

**_He really IS rather sweet, _she thought as she took a sip. "You like it?" Syaoran asked.**

**Sakura sat down on the green couch and nodded, licking her lips. "Yep! It's delicious!" **

"**That's good to hear." He laughed as he sat down in Meiling's chair. "Um, Sakura?" he said.**

**Sakura looked at him. "Yes?"**

"**What happened when you were captured?" he asked. Sakura froze.**

"**I…….." she looked down at her cup. "I……….was beaten and nearly raped." She said. Syaoran fumed at hearing the word "raped".**

"**He didn't touch you, right?" he asked her. Sakura knew he was talking about Ryu.**

"**He was about to, but I ended up beating the living crap out of him." She replied. Syaoran was greatly relieved when he heard that.**

**_Of course, Sakura would NEVER allow any man to take her unless she wants to, _he thought. For one insane moment, he thought about him being her first. Steam flared from his ears as his face grew crimson.**

"**Syaoran, are you ok?" Sakura's voice made him turned a bit redder.**

"**Y-yeah! It's nothing!" he assured her. Knowing men and their reactions, she smirked.**

"**Is that or you're actually RELIEVED that I'm still a virgin?" she asked. Syaoran winced.**

**_Dead on!, _he thought.**

"**Uh........um……." he was at a loss for words.**

**Sakura giggled and said. "Don't worry, I'll let ya off the hook this time." she suddenly flinched.**

"**What's wrong??" embarrassment quickly melted into concern.**

**Sakura rolled up the sleeves and saw that her bruises were still sore. "It's my arms from all that beating……." She said. Syaoran got up. "You stay there, I'm gonna get the First-Aid Kit." He told her.**

**Sakura rolled up the other sleeve and Syaoran came back with the kit. "Are sure you're ok?" Syaoran asked as he put some band-aids on her cuts. Sakura nodded.**

"**Yeah. Thanks for being so concerned about me, Syaoran." She kissed his cheek, making Syaoran blush again.**

"**Ok, all set." He said a bit awkwardly as he closed the kit. Sakura rolled down the sleeves and smiled. "Feel better now!" she laughed.**

"**I'm a bit hungry. Do you have anything to eat? I haven't eaten all day." She asked Syaoran. He stared at her in shock mixed with a little of fury.**

"**You mean they didn't feed you!?" he cried. Sakura nodded slowly. He couldn't believe it. They would go THAT far and make the poor girl starve. He took her hand and pulled her off the sofa, making Sakura squeak in surprise.**

"**I have some pizza, if want some." He smiled. Sakura couldn't help lick her lips at the sound of pizza.**

"**Yummy!" she cried.**

**Syaoran just laughed and heated up the pizza.**

"**There ya go!" he handed a plate with 2 slices. Sakura ate it in a rush and in a VERY hungry way too. Syaoran sweatdropped as she finished it in only 3 minutes.**

"**Thank you for the food!" she bowed and put the plate in the dishwasher.**

"**Satisfied?" he teased. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, so?" she challenged playfully. Syaoran held up his hands in surrender.**

"**Ok, sorry sorry, oh great Ying Fa." He laughed.**

**Sakura crossed here arms in superior mode and giggled, for once not caring if he called her Ying Fa.**

"**Sakura, you're no longer mad at me?" he asked. Sakura's happy face turned to a one full of honesty.**

"**No. I was at first, because to my eyes, you were an idiot who I couldn't trust. But when I was at my cell, all alone, I realized it was wrong for me to think that about you. You're sweet, considerate, and very adorable. I just couldn't fight that part of the truth. And now, I don't mind if you call me by my second name. After all, you did figure it out." She nodded.**

"**Thanks, Ying Fa." Syaoran felt all the dark clouds of doubt leave his soul as her warm smile cleared them all off.**

"**From now on, we trust each other. Deal?" she had a hand out to him. **

"**Deal." Syaoran nodded and he shook hands with her. Sakura yawned, much to her and Syaoran's surprise.**

"**Sorry, I had a very rough day." She apologized. Syaoran dismissed the apology. **

"**No need. You have to rest. You can take Meiling's room." He said. Sakura pouted at this and he noticed it.**

"**What?" he asked.**

**Sakura's cheeks turned pink as she asked him. "Can I…..can I sleep with you instead?" **

"**Nani!?" Syaoran gasped. Sakura took his hand and pleaded with her eyes. "Please, I don't wanna sleep alone…….."**

**_Hell yeah you can!, _that's what he was thinking. He saw the way her beautiful eyes were pleading to him, so he had no choice.**

"**Alright, come on." He gave her hand a light squeeze as he led her to his room. **

**Sakura let go of his hand and jumped onto the bed.**

"**Hmm, all soft and cushy!" Sakura sighed as she pulled away the green cover and the white sheets. She tucked herself in and looked at Syaoran. He was in jeans and a shirt. He laughed a little embarrassed and took his night wear from his closet.**

"**Be right there." He smiled mischievously as he closed the door.**

**Sakura blushed at knowing that she's gonna sleep in the SAME BED with Syaoran. She let her cheeks cool and heard the door open again. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw Syaoran in PJ pants and no shirt, revealing a fine-toned chest with nice muscles and a sexy six-pack.**

**Syaoran caught her looking at his chest and smirked. "Like what you see?" he teased. Sakura turned away, trying to hide her embarrassment from him.**

"**What'cha talkin about!? I-I wasn't looking!" she said.**

"**Yeah right." He replied as he lay next to her. He grabbed her shoulder and made turn to face him. Her flushed face and uncertain green eyes made her look perfectly innocent and adorable. His heart began to pound as he brushed away a strand of hair from her face. Sakura gulped.**

**Syaoran started to lean down to her, wanting to feel her luscious lips again. Sakura was in a bit of a panic. She's only kissed him twice and she felt clumsy about it. She closed her eyes as her body slightly trembled under his touch. Syaoran stopped.**

**He wouldn't force her, she hasn't said that she wanted him. So he can't. He won't take her until she gives him the authority to do it.**

**Sakura didn't feel his lips against hers. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was smiling down at her and her heart began to race as she opened her mouth to speak.**

"**Why didn't you do it?" she asked.**

"**Because I'm not authorized by you. I don't wanna make another mistake." He replied, despite his lust and love for her.**

"**You……..can kiss me." She breathed. Syaoran looked at her with amused eyes. **

"**Are you sure?" he asked. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes again. He leaned down again and this time, he kissed her. He felt Sakura sigh in the kiss as he began to feel a bit impatient.**

**He traced her lips with his tongue, wanting to be let inside her mouth. Sakura hesitated and slowly gave him entrance. His tongue invaded her and Syaoran felt heaven in his hands as he tasted her for the first time.**

**Sakura gasped as she felt his warm tongue slipping inside, exploring her mouth. She felt electricity rampaging all over her body with the single touch of lips and tongue. **

**She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands spearing his hair.**

**Sakura felt a bit uneasy. This was her first time in life she's ever felt a man's tongue in her mouth. As Syaoran explored deeper, pleasure sent waves down her body and she moaned softly.**

**Syaoran withdrew away, despite the fact that he was already in heat and in his pants, something there was going a little wild.**

"**Now, time to go to sleep. We're going to Eriol's first thing in the morning to see the others." He kissed her cheek.**

**Sakura was about to groan in disappointment, but she realized that she WAS very tired. She turned to her side and fell asleep instantly.**

**Syaoran tuned off the lamp and lay down again. Sakura turned again, this time facing him. He had to smile at her cute face filled with sleep. He gently brushed her bangs and said softly.**

"**I love you."**

**Sakura only snuggled closer to him in response. He smiled again and kissed her forehead before sleep took over and he fell asleep too.**

**Sakura opened one eye and smiled softy. **

"**And I love you."**

**A/N**

**Whoo! Done with ch6! My little Xmas present to the ppl reviewing my fic! XOXOXOXO! Time to take a little break and enjoy my winter break! But I'll be back very soon. And since I have a bit of time in my hands, I'll try to get started next week. I hope this one isn't too stupid. Enjoy this Chapter 6 and hang tight for Chapter 7 of Angels of the Light!**

**Mistress Ness **


	8. The Pasts Reawaken!

_**Angels Of The Light**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

**_Chapter 7: The Pasts Reawaken!_**

**Sakura's eyes slowly opened at the soft light of the morning sun gleaming through the green curtains of Syaoran's room. **

**She yawned and sat up, suddenly stopping at the feeling of something warm around her thin waist. She looked down to see Syaoran still sleeping with his arm around her waist protectively. She had to smile at his cuteness when he slept. Without thinking, she softly stroked his messy hair and placed her hand over his.**

**_It's been strange how I've been feeling lately. At first, I hated him because he was a loving greedy bastard who got laid so much, but now, I see the sweetness he possesses. And to make note of it, I didn't have any nightmares last night, _she smiled in her thoughts.**

**It's true; Sakura has had too many nightmares since her mother's passing. But somehow, when she slept beside Syaoran, her mind was at peace, no troubling nightmares of her parents' deaths attacked her like they usually do.**

**A soft groan made Sakura come back to Earth. She looked down again and saw a pair of sleepy amber eyes gazing at her.**

"**Why, good morning. Had a nice beauty sleep?" she teased and winked at him. Syaoran made a face and sat up.**

"**Yeah, but I'm not a princess, mind ya." He protested. Sakura stood up and gave him a bright smile.**

"**Come on, get up! I wanna see my friends! I don't wanna make them sick with worry." She said, tugging at his hand like a little child. Syaoran shook his head with a grin. **

"**Ok, since you're my leader, I have to don't I?" he laughed.**

**Sakura smirked, stomped her foot, and stood tall and proud. "Yep, all-mighty Ying Fa of the Angels of the Light, command ya!" **

**Syaoran stood up and bowed to her. "Then, I'll go shower while you can change and eat. I bet you're hungry again. Right, Sakura-rex?" he teased.**

**Sakura's face lit up like a Christmas tree bulb at the comment. She glared at him and slapped him on the arm.**

"**You shut up, it's bad enough that my oniichan calls me kaiju!" she growled at him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Your brother calls you "monster"?" he asked, trying to hide his laughter.**

**Sakura noticed it and jabbed a finger on his bare chest, blushing a bit at feeling his nice chest for a sec.**

"**Yeah, he does that just to be a pain in the ass." She said. Syaoran smiled and leaned closer to her, making Sakura's breath get caught up in her throat.**

"**You may be a kaiju, but you're a beautiful kaiju." He whispered. Sakura felt the butterflies in her stomach as he got closer. Sakura's lips trembled a bit as she closed her eyes and was waiting to feel him again. Syaoran grinned and gently kissed her forehead.**

"**Hoe?" Sakura said as she opened her eyes again. Syaoran winked. "I gotta shower. You can eat as much as you want. I'll see ya in a bit." He said as he gently tapped the tip of her perfect little nose.**

**Sakura blushed and nodded without a word. Syaoran smiled and went to the shower.**

**Sakura placed her cool hands to her hot face and said meekly.**

"**Hoe."**

**--------Eriol's Mansion----------**

"**Damn, we've still got NO plan to get Emerald back!" Meiling cried in frustration after the gang ate breakfast. Tomoyo nodded sadly.**

"**Poor Sakura, I hope she's ok." She said. Eriol sensed Tomoyo's sadness and placed an arm around her shoulder.**

"**The thing that really pisses me off it's that we BARELY know anything about Ryu and Namura!" Rika frowned.**

**The sound of a car engine startled the gang. "Who is it at this time of the morning?" Chiharu said. Eriol shrugged. "Maybe it's Syaoran."**

**Meiling looked out the window and saw the green car. "Yep, it's Syaoran-baby alright."**

"**GUYS!!" An excited, female voice shouted from the doorway. The voice made the girls gasp.**

"**Sakura!?" they all said. They all ran to the door to find their leader wearing a bright smile with happy tears shimmering her eyes.**

**Without another word, the Angels lunged at her and hugged her. "Sakura!" Tomoyo cried.**

"**Thank god you're alright!" Rika sobbed. Sakura smiled. "I'm very glad to see you all." She nodded towards Eriol and the guys. Eriol came to them and gently patted Sakura on the head.**

"**Welcome back, Sakura. Let's go the living room and discuss things." He said. **

"**Okay." Sakura nodded. Lila smiled through tears of her own as she followed the Angel Leader to the living room. Syaoran just smiled. He was glad to see smiles on the girls' faces again to see their Emerald returned to them.**

"**So, what happened while you were captured?" Eriol asked as Sakura sat next to Syaoran on a couch with all the girls surrounding them. Sakura looked down at her hands and spoke in a soft voice.**

"**I…….I was taken to a very strange place and was in a cell. They had guards looking over me like hawks. Ryu sent for me and he nearly raped me……" she stopped when she saw everyone's faces twisted in anger. She shook her head and continued.**

"**But, a very powerful anger took over me and I ended up beating the living shit out of him. And because of that, I was taken back to my cell and was beaten up by the guards." She stopped again when she heard the gaps of outrage from the girls.**

"**Who the FUCK they think they are!?" Meiling snarled.**

"**Assholes! How DARE they!?" Tomoyo said through gritted teeth.**

"**Hush you two. Let her finish." Eriol hushed them. Sakura gave him a thankful look and went on.**

"**I was out cold for several hours then Namura sent for me. I argued with them and told Ryu about Kaho. That she's still alive, married to my brother, and that his Daddy was a goddamned liar." She finished.**

"**And how did Ryu react or feel about that?" Naoko asked. Sakura shrugged and replied.**

"**He didn't believe me."**

**Meiling had a dark light bulb of brilliance in her head. "I think I got an idea now." She said calmly.**

**The girls and boys all turned to her. "And that is?" Sakura inquired.**

**Meiling smirked and answered. "Simple. If we wanna get back at Ryu, we just simply use Kaho to reawaken the little dork's past and hurt him EMOTIONALLY."**

**Sakura gave it a thought and saw that it might be a good vengeance. She nodded and gave an evil smile. "Alright, Meiling. Tell us what to do."**

**---------Hell Dragons Headquarters----------**

"**You idiot! How did you let her escape!?" Namura roared in fury as he glared at the guard, demanding answers. The guard swallowed hard and tried to explain.**

"**W-well, she um………she um, she u-used her looks to deceive me. She looked so desiring doing that. I closed my eyes, wanting her. And she knocked me out. So mainly, sh-she seduced me, my Lord." He said in shame.**

**Namura raised an eyebrow at his words. Ryu shook his head at him.**

"**You fool, don't let Ying Fa's sexiness fool you. She's not to be underestimated!" he bit out angrily. Namura took out a gun from his blood red robes and aimed at the guard.**

"**No fools are needed in my Hell Dragons." He said darkly and shot him. The other guards' legs shook at seeing the body fall. Ryu turned to them and barked out.**

"**Take the body and dump it somewhere, now!"**

"**Yes, Master Ryu!" they said as they scurried to pick up their friend's corpse.**

"**Hmph!" Namura said as he tucked the gun back in his robes. "Well, I'm going to bathe now. You're free till I call for you." Namura said as he walked out the room, leaving his son alone.**

**Ryu sighed quietly and plopped into his bed. **

"**_Yeah, I know a lot of shit about her. She just turns out to be MARRIED to my older brother, Mr. Wise Guy. I'm her sister-in-law." _Sakura's words floated in his head. **

**His hands gripped his hair as a headache began to bother him.**

"**I wonder if Mother is really alive. Sakura sounded truthful behind those sarcastic words about her. What if Father has been lying to me all this time?" he wondered out loud.**

**---------Eriol's Mansion---------**

**Sakura stood up and smiled at her friends. "You guys look VERY exhausted. You all should go home and rest." She said.**

"**But what about you?" Chiharu asked worriedly. Sakura smiled at her. "I'll be fine. I'll go home and rest."**

"**Okay, if you say so." Tomoyo said uncertainly. "Bye! And btw, Syaoran-baby, don't wait up! I'm staying at Tomoyo's for a while." Meiling waved as she took off with Tomoyo in her car. Rika waved also as she left in Terada-sensei's car. Takashi already ran off in his car.**

"**Ja ne!" Naoko waved too as Chiharu started the car and sped off. Sakura turned to Eriol.**

"**So, right now we have to stand low and be on guard at all times. There's no telling what Ryu and his little perverted imps are capable of." She said seriously. Eriol nodded and suddenly, Lila came out the door.**

"**Lila!" Sakura cried.**

"**Ying Fa." Lila nodded with a grin. Sakura grinned back. "I forgot to tell you, from now on, you'll be the spy for us. Since you're Ryu's childhood friend and you have quite an acute hearing, you got the job." She said.**

**Lila's eyes went wide as she exclaimed. "Really!?"**

"**Hai." Sakura laughed. Lila bowed over and over again. "Arigatou, Ying Fa!" she cried. Eriol chuckled and took Lila's hand. "I'll take her home. Her mother is very worried about her." He said to Sakura.**

"**Yeah, go do that." Sakura nodded. Eriol guided her to his car and Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Can we go to your place? I wanna stay there a bit longer before I go home." She asked. Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Okay."**

"**Thanks!" Sakura grinned as she raced to his car and sat down. Syaoran shook his head as he sat on the driver's seat.**

**_She's so cheerful when she wants to. I guess that's another reason why she's so cute, _he hid a blush and started the engine.**

**--------Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment---------**

"**Ahhhh, it DOES feel good to be away from Hell!" Sakura sighed happily as she sat down on Meiling's chair. **

"**Sakura, can I ask you something?" Syaoran said a bit uneasy, not meeting her puzzled eyes.**

"**Yeah, what is it?" Sakura said. Syaoran looked up, intense amber meeting pure emerald.**

"**Why did you start the Angels of the Light?" he asked. Sakura looked a bit shocked at his question. "Why……?" she echoed.**

"**Yeah, what's the reason you began the gang?" Syaoran nodded. Sakura looked down at her joined hands, a bit uncomfortable.**

"**After my mother died, I was alone in a small, dark world. My only family left is oniichan. As I grew up and the nightmares of Mommy and Daddy's deaths kept circling my mind every single night, I began to take anger on those who took girls' purity against their will. And I discussed it with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. And they all agreed. I mean, Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother was raped when she was our age, but thank goodness nothing happened to her. And Rika's mom was raped too. A lot of girls and women get raped. And the thing I pictured was to every female was the same as my mother. So, I wanted to do anything in my power to protect girls from suffering the same fate as my mother. And then you and Meiling arrived. And I finally had enough girls to support me in this. So I brought the idea of forming a gang that would protect girls around our area. After all, I have a gift." She said.**

**Syaoran looked at her. "A gift?"**

**Sakura had a small smile as she nodded slowly. "Yes, my gift. After Mommy was raped and killed, watching her die and everything did some kind of psychological effect on me. You know I can ALWAYS tell when Ryu or some man is about to rape a girl?" she asked.**

"**Yeah." Syaoran replied, a bit of sense getting to him.**

"**Well, that's my secret skill. My power is to have premonitions or more likely, visions of what's gonna happen when a girl is about to be raped. I first got the skill a year after Mommy died, at 11. But since I was still vulnerable and my power was new to me, it took me great amounts of effort to actually pinpoint the location of the future attack. But now, my magick has grown stronger so it takes less to see them." She gave a weak laugh.**

"**I see." Syaoran remembered her screams for him when Ryu and Namura seized her that night. "I'm so sorry, Sakura." He said. His guilt-toned words took Sakura by surprise.**

"**Sorry? For what?" she blinked.**

**Syaoran looked down in shame, not wanting to meet her eyes again. "For letting Ryu and Namura capture you. I bumped into Ryu that day and I swore to myself that I would protect you from him, it is my duty as Guardian to the Leader, but it's also something I WANT to do." He said. Sakura was greatly touched by his words.**

**_He really wanted to protect me?, _her though was soft as her eyes looked at him with such gentleness she didn't even knew it was in her.**

**She stood up and kneeled next to him. She reached out like a child and gently stroked his hair. The sudden show of affection caught Syaoran off-guard and looked up to meet her dreamy eyes.**

"**Syaoran………don't feel guilty. I never even knew you cared about my sake so much. Thank you." she smiled sweetly as she hugged him. Syaoran blushed and said nothing.**

**Sakura broke the hug and stood up. "OK, can I go home now? I don't wanna get into a war with oniichan if it passes more than 2 nights with no words from me." She winked.**

**Syaoran stood up also and grinned. "Okay, Sakura-rex." He teased. Sakura reddened again and smacked him.**

"**You shut up!" she laughed. Syaoran simply looked at the laughter in her smile and her eyes. He felt very light inside and very calm.**

**_Is this love? It's a way different feeling that the one I had for Midori, _he wondered.**

**---------Sakura's House----------**

"**Thanks for the ride, Syaoran!" Sakura said as she jumped out of the car as they were at her driveway. **

"**No probs. Just stay out of trouble, okay?" he winked at her. Sakura leaned closer to him and whispered.**

"**I won't. Here's my thanks." And gently gave him a peck on the lips. "Eh? Syaoran gasped with a very dark blush. Sakura laughed. "Don't take it the WRONG way, it's my little thank-you gift." She stuck out her tongue at him as she walked to her door.**

"**Okay, see ya at school!" he waved as he rolled down his window.**

"**Ja ne!" Sakura waved back and Syaoran took off.**

"**Baka." She giggled for no reason. She opened the door and went inside. "Oniichan, I'm home!!" she called out.**

"**Kaiju!" Touya's deep voice roared from upstairs. Sakura had to hide a smirk at hearing him. _Gee, some greeting! And he calls me a kaiju! He's way worse than I am!, _she laughed in her head.**

"**Where were you, Sakura!? I was worried SICK bout you. I came home from China last night and you weren't even home! Kaho was worried as hell too!" he said angrily as he stormed down the stairs to meet her.**

"**Sorry, sorry. I was at Tomoyo's for a jumbo sleepover and I forgot to leave a note, gomen nasai." She apologized. Touya glared at her and sighed exaggeratedly.**

"**Oh, fuck it. You're safe, that's all that matters." He ran a hand through his dark hair.**

"**Ok, I'm going upstairs." Sakura announced and made her way to the staircase. She topped midway and smiled at her brother.**

"**Oniichan, thanks for worrying about me." She smiled gently and kept going up. Touya just stared at her.**

**Sakura's attention got caught by the door leading to her parents' room. Without even thinking, she walked over to the door, gripped the gold doorknob, turned it, and opened the door.**

**The door showed a beautiful room that the bright sunlight was shinning through the silk white curtains of the balcony. A huge, king-sized bed with pure white covers and a magnificent white roof over it held by 4 platinum pillars stood in the middle of the room. On the white walls, family pictures hung. Small nadeshiko bushes decorated the corners of the room with a gleaming chandelier on the ceiling.**

**Sakura and Touya called it the White Room, since their mother's favorite color was white and was as pure as an angel, she made the room white.**

**Sakura walked over to a small nighttable that stood on the right side of the bed, her mother's side of the bed. On it was a small reading lamp and a picture in a silver frame with small emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and diamonds.**

**Sakura picked up the photo and gazed at it. A beautiful woman of curly, metallic-gray hair and lively emerald eyes smiled at Sakura while a handsome man with glasses around the age of 21.**

**It was picture of Sakura's parents when they were in college. Sakura sniffled as her eyes began to well up with tears.**

"**Mommy……….Daddy…………I miss you so much…….." she sobbed quietly as a teardrop made a soft splash right between her parents' smiling faces. She placed the picture back and eyed their big closet. **

"**Oh, Mommy and Daddy stored their old stuff in there." Sakura said to herself as she made her way to it. She opened it and looked up to some boxes labeled "_COLLEGE"_.**

"**Oh, their stuff from college." Sakura said as she reached up, tiptoeing, and grabbed the box. She brought it down and set it down the floor. She sat down and opened it. A bunch of year books and loose papers were all jammed inside.**

"**Hmm, their yearbooks!" Sakura flipped through one of them. Suddenly, a particular picture caught her eye. She took a good and gasped loudly as her eyes saw her mom and dad with……………Namura!?!?**

**Without a word, she picked up the book and ran out the door and downstairs to find her brother.**

**_Mommy had Touya after she got out of college, at the age of 21, so he MIGHT know what the fuck is Namura is doing with our parents!, _her mind screamed as she ran into the living room and found Touya reading a book.**

"**Oniichan!" she gasped for air. Touya looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**What is it, kaiju? Damn you're loud." He said with a smirk. Sakura groaned in frustration and snarled.**

"**Leave the stupid comments for later! I have something VERY important to ask you!" **

**Touya eyed his little sister suspiciously. "Ok, what is it?"**

**Sakura showed him the picture of Namura and their parents. "What is HE doing with our parents in this picture!?" she asked. In the picture, Namura had his arms around Nadeshiko and Fujitaka.**

**Touya looked at the picture and back at Sakura. "Here, sit down. It's gonna be a bit long of a story." He pointed to a couch across from him. Sakura sat down silently.**

**Touya closed his book and sighed. "Okay, where should I begin?"**

"**Everything, oniichan. I want to know EVERYTHING you know." Sakura said.**

"**Okay." Touya nodded. "It was their freshman year at Tokyo University when they met a man named Ryosamu Namura. They became friends very quick. Mom and Dad were friends since their high school years. And the 3 of them shared everything together. Namura was best man at our parents' wedding. They were in the track team together and they did pretty much everything together. But Namura fell in love with Mom. And at that time, Mom and Dad were falling in love with each other." He stopped when he heard a sharp gasp from Sakura.**

"**Anyway, he asked out Mom, but she had to decline him because he asked too late. Mom was already engaged to Dad. Then they graduated together and Mom and Dad married. But here's the catch, remember Dad used to mention his partner in presidency of the company he owned?" he asked her.**

"**Yeah…….." Sakura remembered.**

"**Well, that partner was Namura." Touya answered. "NANI!?!?" Sakura screamed as she stood up.**

"**Damn, you're loud!" Touya cringed. Sakura's eyes were wide in horror and her brother noticed. **

"**Kaiju? You ok?" he asked a bit worriedly. Sakura snapped out of her trance of shock and smiled nervously. "I forgot! I promised to call Tomoyo about a work we're doing. Thanks for the story, oniichan. See ya!" she quickly ran out and upstairs to her room.**

"**Weird kaiju." Touya shook his head and went back to his book.**

**Sakura's breath came out in short gasps as she closed her room door behind her.**

"**H-he's from my parents' past! And I……….and I though he was just some burglar………" fear shook Sakura to the core. Then hot rage refreshed her blood.**

"**That little money-craving bastard! He killed my mother and he wants Dad's company!" realization came in a cold breeze.**

"**I have to tell all of this to everyone tomorrow at school." She decided and looked at the picture she had on her nighttable. It was a picture of her parents on their wedding day.**

"**I will get my revenge." She said quietly, her parents' smiling faces upon her.**

**--------The Next Day At School----------**

"**Shit! I can't believe I overslept AGAIN!" Sakura grumbled as she stacked her books in her locker in a rush. Heavy footsteps startled her. She looked to her side and saw Ryu coming towards her. She smirked and said.**

"**Well well, if it isn't Ryu Namura?"**

"**You think you're so funny, Sakura." He replied sarcastically.**

"**Oh my bad. A little tip for next time you and your little Daddy are planning to "capture" me to make my Angels submit. NEVER underestimate the Queen of the Angels." Sakura smirked at him again before closing her locker and walk away.**

**----------After School--------**

"**What a day!!" Rika yawned as the whole gang was on their way out of the building. "Yeah, it's so BORING!" Meiling agreed, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.**

"**Hell, I think kicking Hell Dragon ass is more amusing than school." Kiyoshi joked.**

"**Give us all a break. That is dangerous shit!" Minoru glared at him, holding a giggling Naoko in his arms.**

"**Well it's true!" Kiyoshi defended himself. "Even Meiling could like it."**

"**And?" Meiling pouted. Kiyoshi smiled sheepishly. "That is ONE of the definitions of your C-R-A-Z-Y personality."**

"**Oh kiss my ass, Kiyoshi." Meiling stuck out her tongue at him.**

**Kiyoshi smirked at his girlfriend. "I'd love to."**

**Meiling blushed as red as her eyes, getting a laugh from everyone. "Oh?" Sakura said.**

"**What's up?" Syaoran asked. "Hey, it's Kaho!" Naoko pointed at the red-headed woman standing at the gates of the school.**

"**I'm going. I'll be right back!" Sakura smiled behind her to her friends as she ran to Kaho. But she didn't saw ahead and collided with a person.**

"**Oof!" Sakura grunted as she landed hard on her butt. "Sakura, you ok!?" Kaho asked worriedly as she rushed past the person Sakura bumped into to her.**

"**Yeah, I'm ok." Sakura almost laughed at her clumsiness as pain kept bothering her.**

**Ryu groaned as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. He turned around to see who was the baka that has run into him and saw Sakura behind him. **

"**Dammit, Sakura!" he snarled as he picked up his stuff, including his picture of his mother he had in his binder.**

"**Why you……….." Kaho was about to snap at him, but she stopped when her eyes met ocean-blue eyes.**

"**YOU!" She gasped. Ryu looked at her and looked down to his picture. _The resemblance………, _he thought and gasped as it him.**

"**Mom!?" he said.**

"**Oh shit!" Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Syaoran, Eriol, Minoru, Kiyoshi, Takashi, Meiling, and Sakura all said as one.**

**Kaho looked at him darkly and nodded slowly. "Ryu."**

"**H-how!? I though you were dead!" Ryu cried. His happiness was way beyond the roof. Sakura had to roll her eyes at his gleaming face.**

"**Come to the mansion, Ryu. We gotta clarify some things." Kaho said tonelessly.**

"**Nani!?" Sakura cried. Kaho turned to her. "Please, Sakura. Touya's gone to Hong Kong again. And I want to make things straight with my son. Is that okay with you?" she asked.**

"**I…….." Sakura began. _This might be the chance to really shatter Ryu's planet-sized ego! So why not?, _she hid a smirk.**

"**Alright. And I'm taking my friends with me to my room so you two can talk." Sakura smiled sweetly, much to her friends' surprise. Syaoran watched closely her expression.**

**_What the hell are you up to, Sakura?, _he wondered in his mind.**

**--------Sakura's House--------**

"**Okay, Sakura, spill! We KNOW you would normally be AGAINST this little act of reunion of mother and son. Especially Kaho and Ryu!" Meiling glared at Sakura as everyone was at Sakura's big room.**

**Sakura waved her hands. "Okay, okay! Look, wasn't Meiling's plan to hurt Ryu's feelings in the mother department?"**

"**Yeah." Eriol said.**

**Sakura nodded. "Yeah, and they're gonna talk on the living room. And the thing is…….." she trailed off as a wide smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.**

"**Is what?" Syaoran asked. Sakura laughed evilly. "Is that there's the big dumbwaiter that's covered with the wall carpet. So I can spy on them."**

"**Crazy idea!" Rika cheered.**

"**And how you gonna keep in touch about what's goin' on if you have to stay quiet?" Takashi asked.**

"**Simple." Sakura tugged some hair behind her ear and exposed her emerald earring. "With these." She replied.**

"**Genius! We only have to plug one of my earrings to your small intercom and we'll be in touch!" Tomoyo pointed to the small intercom for the earrings in a small table against the wall.**

"**Yep! Ok, I'm going in!" Sakura said as she went to the wall near her door and opened the dumbwaiter door.**

"**You sure you fit? Syaoran teased her. Sakura blushed and shot him a death glare.**

"**Yes, I'm not fat-assed mind you!" she said as she closed the door.**

"**Good luck! The others chorused.**

"**Okay, here we go!" Tomoyo said as she took off one of her earrings and pulled a small plug out of it. She plugged it to the intercom and gave everyone the thumbs up.**

**Sakura finally reached the bottom, the living room and sent her thoughts to Tomoyo.**

"**_Testing, testing……..can y'all hear me?" _she thought.**

"**Loud and clear, Ying Fa!" Tomoyo said to the intercom with a bright smile.**

"**_Great."_ Syaoran heard Sakura's voice through the 'com. _"Ok, I'll keep you updated. So hang tight and wait for my report."_ Sakura said mentally.**

"**Okie-dokie!" Tomoyo saluted.**

**Sakura saw the hole on the carpet and took a peek. "_Got perfect view!" _Sakura thought to herself. She could see the couches and the table in between them.**

"**Have a seat, Ryu." Kaho pointed to a couch. "Okay." Ryu said as he sat down, a bit nervous. Sakura had to bite back a laugh. It was pretty funny to see the little thick-headed moron so shy.**

"**Listen, Ryu………..You're not my child by my will." Kaho began. "Huh!?" Ryu gasped, a pang of pain hurt his heart.**

"**Your father raped me when I was the vulnerable age of 10 and I got pregnant with you. Almost some weeks after you were born, I gave you away because I didn't want you. I wouldn't kill you inside my small womb, but I didn't wanna keep you either." Kaho explained.**

"**No!" Ryu said.**

"**Yes." Kaho nodded solemnly. "Ryu, after I gave you away, your father found you. And what was the story your father told you about me?"**

**Ryu clenched his hands into tight fists. "H-he said that you were dead. You died giving birth to me." He replied.**

**Kaho's eyes were colder than ice. "I see. Well, your father lied to you. I was alive all this time in a hell of my own. Until I met Sakura's brother and married him, then my life did a 180 and now I'm happy." She said.**

"**Why won' you go back to Father, Mother!?" Ryu cried. Kaho shook her head, the ice in her eyes threatening to become flames.**

"**No, Ryu. I love Touya. He's the first man in my life I've ever loved. And I can't go back to the man who destroyed my childhood. And don't call me "Mother"! I'm no longer your mother!" she said, a bit angry now.**

"**You ARE my Mom! You gave birth to me, raped or not!" Ryu yelled. Sakura cringed a bit at his stubborn tone.**

**_Damn, talking about BIG stubbornness!, _she thought as she saw how hurt Ryu's face looked.**

"**You're wrong, Ryu!! Namura is both your father AND your mother! It was all against my will. You're NOT my son, my true child!" Kaho said hotly.**

**_Hey Sakura! What's goin' on down there?, _Tomoyo's voice reached Sakura's head. Sakura smirked.**

"**_World War III_". Her amused voice rang through the 'com. The girls snickered while the guys just smiled in amusement. Outside, heavy rain was pouring down.**

"**I sense sarcasm." Syaoran chuckled.**

"**Who's winning?" Tomoyo joked. **

**_Looks like Kaho is the big tank here. She's pretty much whooping Ryu pretty good!_, Sakura replied to her and smirked as she saw Kaho's pretty face in a hellish angry look while Ryu looked like a dog with its tail between his legs.**

"**Okay, I've had it! Go home to your father, Ryu! I don't wanna see you again!" Kaho stood up and went to the door and opened it for him.**

**Ryu stood up, feelings the waterworks coming on him. He said nothing to his mother as he walked out the door into the rain.**

**As he got far from the mansion, he dropped to his knees, his tears blended with the rain, and shouted to the skies. "WHY!?!?!?"**

"**Mission successful!" Sakura laughed as she got of the dumbwaiter and was back in her room.**

"**Good job!" Tomoyo high-fived her. Sakura sighed as she sat down on her bed.**

"**So what's next?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura's eyes widened as she said.**

"**Oh yeah! I have something to tell you." and began to tell what she found out about her parents' past.**

"**NANI!?!?" Rika, Chiharu, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Naoko screamed in unison as Sakura finished telling the story.**

"**Really!? Eriol gasped.**

"**Man!" Syaoran was shocked.**

"**I know." Sakura said softly. "But I got a hunch it's only the beginning…….." she said as she looked out the balcony window doors to the rain.**

"**I got a feeling that this war between Hell Dragons and us it's gonna get worse soon." She said as she turned back to her friends, her eyes full of seriousness.**

**A/N**

**YEAH! Done with Chapter 7! Sorry it took me some time! I was enjoying my short break! Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter XOXOXOXO! PLZ KEEP REVIEWIN' IF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE! It gives me enthusiasm to go further! And the lemons are almost here! Make it Chapter 8 and 9! But the most important lemon won't be till a bit later in the game. And if I have enough reviews I'll do the sequel and if that goes well too, I'll do a trilogy!!!!!! Thanx 4 reading Angels of the Light Chapter 7: The Pasts Reawaken!**

**Peace out,**

**Mistress Ness **


	9. The First Experience With Love Part 1

_**Angels Of The Light **_

**_I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! _**

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 8: The First Experience With Love Part 1**_

**The morning light blasted through the white curtains on the sleeping form of a girl. Her eyes twitched and slowly opened, revealing two orbs of a rich color of emerald. The bright light stung her eyes. Dazed, Sakura squinted against the glare.**

**She slowly sat up and stretched. She sighed and swung her curtains aside, revealing the beautiful morning.**

"**Hmm, what a great day to go to the beach! Since we have school off today, it'll do good!" she smiled and grabbed her cell phone.**

**---------The Beach----------**

"**School's out……….and the beach is where we are!" Meiling cried in joy as she stepped out of Minoru's black van. Tomoyo followed, a grin on her lips.**

"**Hell yeah! That was a _great_ idea you had, Sakura!" she complimented. Sakura got off, followed by Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko.**

"**Thanks, I just thought it would be a great time-killer for such a nice day." Sakura laughed.**

"**Yeah, being here's a winner." Minoru grinned as he stepped out of the driver's seat. Eriol got off from the passenger's seat and inhaled the salty air.**

"**Oh man, this is gonna be _good_!" he smiled. Syaoran, Takashi, Kiyoshi, and Terada-sensei got out.**

"**Awesome! Time for a dip!" Kiyoshi nodded. Terada-sensei removed his sunglasses and took Rika's hand. "Definitely, especially since the _girls _are here with us." He smiled at the girls.**

"**Well, thanks for letting us use your van, Minoru." Chiharu said as she helped Takashi take out their stuff from the back of the van. Minoru shook his head and wrapped his arm around Naoko's waist.**

"**Nah, no probs. It's cool." He said. The cawing of the seagulls echoed in the sky as the sun was high, marking noon time. Sakura stretched and placed her things on the small hut they were going to use. She took off the red cap she had on and her long hair showered down her back. Syaoran was looking at her from the corner of his eye as he helped Eriol carry the cooler.**

**_She sure looks stunning in any light or shade, _he thought, a deep-rooted blush coloring his cheeks.**

**Sakura took out her bathing suit and joined the other girls. "Well, we're gonna go change. We'll see ya boys in a minute." Naoko waved to the guys as she and the other girls took off to the changing room.**

**While they were changing, Tomoyo turned to Meiling. "Hey Meiling?" she said. Meiling turned around.**

"**Yeah? What's up?" Meiling said curiously. Tomoyo gulped. "I………..want Eriol." She blushed as the words left her lips. Meiling looked at her wide-eyed before a grin broke her lips.**

"**Hmm, that's how I'm feeling right now for Kiyoshi." She laughed. Tomoyo sighed in relief as she smiled back. Meiling suddenly laughed.**

"**But……..what will Sakura think if she finds out you finally got laid with Eriol?" she asked Tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo grinned. "I know she won't mind. Remember the condition we swore on when we first started the gang?" she asked. Meiling clasped her red bikini top on and stopped. "Yeah………." She said.**

"**_It doesn't matter if you're a maiden or not……….._" Tomoyo began. **

"**_As long as you fight for the good of women, you'll always be an Angel of the Light._" **

**Meiling finished. Tomoyo nodded.**

"**Yeah, and who knows? Sakura _might_ lose her purity to Syaoran." She added. Meiling snickered.**

"**Yup! She looks like she really has the _hots _for him." She commented.**

"**You guys ready?" Rika called them. Meiling and Tomoyo both stepped out and nodded.**

"**Let's go blow their minds!" Chiharu smiled devilishly.**

"**Man, what a breeze!" Takashi grinned as him and the other boys stepped out of their changing room.**

"**GUYS!" the girls' voices reached them. All 6 boys' jaws nearly hit the ground at the sight of the Angels.**

**Each of them wore a bikini with their code color and the initial of their code name was printed left on their bikini bottom.**

"**Like what you see?" Sakura teased Syaoran as she neared him. She wore a pink bikini with the _"YF"_. She smiled at him, peeking at how _sexy _he looked in his green shorts. Syaoran was way too stunned by her to say anything. Sakura winked and jabbed him gently on his bare chest.**

"**I'll take it as a "yeah." She laughed. In her hot-red bikini, Meiling pointed at the clear blue ocean.**

"**OK, Angels! Last one to the water's a rotten egg!" she beamed as she started to race towards the water.**

"**HEY NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Tomoyo complained as she ran in her light purple bikini. "Hey wait for us!" Rika started to run, her golden-colored bikini making her fiancé _not _to take his eyes off her. "Let's go,_ slowpokes_!" Naoko ran after them in her light green bikini. And she wore contacts to boot.**

"**RIGHT BACK ATCHA!" Chiharu also ran, wearing her white bikini.**

"**Damn, wait up!" Sakura laughed as she began to speed up. She ran past the others and dunked into the water first. All the boys clapped as the girls stopped dead on their tracks.**

"**Man, no matter what we do she always wins!" Meiling whined. Tomoyo laughed.**

"**Sakura's the roadrunner." She commented, making everyone laugh. Sakura smiled in triumph.**

**A pair of binoculars focused on Sakura's smiling face. A young man with flaxen hair took the binoculars off his eyes. His dark blue eyes narrowed on her.**

"**Master Ryu, what are the orders, sir?" a man saluted him. Ryu looked away from Sakura and glared at the man.**

"**It's gonna be second war. First…….." he pointed at a small girl playing on the sand by herself nearby. "Get that girl and I'll take it from there."**

**The man looked a bit nervous, but still bowed to him and left. His father left on a business trip to Shanghai, China shortly after Ryu came home that afternoon from Sakura's mansion. Ryu's desire to take Sakura was blinding his judgment towards his own family problems. And he didn't realize it or gave it a thought.**

"**Now _this _is the life!" Sakura sighed in content as she began to attack Meiling with water.**

"**Man! I'll get you for that, Sakura!" Meiling growled with a smile as she got ready to splash Sakura back. "I wanna join too!" Chiharu laughed as she ran into the water also. A frantic scream startled and silenced the laughing girls.**

"**Kyyyaahhh! He's got my little girl!" a woman cried in distress. Sakura turned around while brushing her wet bangs away from her eyes.**

"**What the hell's goin' on?" Tomoyo asked as they all saw a crowd rushing north of them.**

"**Let's go see what's goin' on." Sakura said as she walked out of the water. Sakura was looking deep into the crowd as her and the girls were watching from a high tree nearby. **

"**What's going on!?" Syaoran asked them from below. He and the other boys were standing guard beneath them.**

"**Sakura, look!" Rika hissed as she pointed at a certain young man. Sakura looked closer and saw Ryu holding a small girl. He had the child on a sleep holder while the panicked child struggled violently to get free. With all his lapdogs with him of course.**

"**It's Ryu!" Naoko whispered with a small gasp.**

"**Why that little bastard!" Meiling hissed in rage. "Who the fuck he think he is!? It's bad enough he tries to break teen girls, but now he's messing with a little girl!? This is outrageous!!" Tomoyo growled with fire burning in her eyes.**

"**No shit." Sakura said.**

"**What'cha girls see over there?" Eriol asked up to them. "That dumbass Ryu has seized a small kid." Meiling responded.**

"**What the fuck!?" Minoru snarled.**

"**Screw that shit, let's go!" Sakura said as she jumped off the tree followed by the girls. Sakura grabbed the pink wig and put it on.**

"**Master Ryu, they're gonna call the cops on us pretty soon." One of the Hell Dragons told Ryu as they all were circling Ryu and the child he held.**

"**If you call the cops, the girl will drown!" Ryu threatened the crowd as he lifted the girl up.**

"**Lemme go! Mommy!" Tears stained the little girl's face as she thrashed.**

"**Let her go, Ryu!" a girl's voice commanded. Ryu smirked. Sakura, the girls, and the guys pushed their way out of the crowd. Sakura's menacing glare was on him.**

"**Still a chicken are you? Let her go and pick on somebody of your own size." Sakura snapped at him.**

**Ryu only smirked back. "Whatever, boys, get them!" he barked. "Yes sir!" the men chorused as they charged towards the girls and the guys.**

"**Oh shit! Kick their asses!!" Sakura shouted as she prepared to fight Ryu.**

"**Bring it, Sakura!" Ryu said as he ran north with the girl. "Get back here, you coward!!" Sakura shouted as she ran after him.**

"**Here, get her!" Ryu shouted and tossed the girl into the sea. The little girl struggled to stay afloat but she couldn't.**

"**Help, I can't swim!!" she cried. "Damn!" Sakura cursed as she jumped into the water and swam towards the girl. Sakura grabbed her tiny body and pulled her close. "It's ok, just hang onto me." She said gently. The kid nodded and wrapped her small arms around Sakura's neck. Sakura swam to shore and quickly let the girl go, forgetting about Ryu. "Quick, get out of here!" Sakura ordered. The girl ran away without a word. But before Sakura could react, Ryu turned her around and pinned her down to the sand. On the way down, Ryu managed to stab her left arm with a knife he drew out from his pocket, making Sakura cry out in pain. Ryu took her wrists and placed them above her head. **

"**I got you now." He smirked. **

"**NO, LEMME GO!!" Sakura roared in rage mixed with panic. The bright red blood kept leaking from Sakura's wound.**

**Sakura's anger kicked in and tried to free her wrists. Ryu's hand went down her flat belly…….below it……..and nearly reached her shrine when……..**

**Syaoran was looking around for Sakura when he saw her being pinned down by Ryu. Blinding rage took over his senses as he dashed to them and got a hold of Ryu's collar. With great force, he yanked him away from Sakura.**

"**Get your filthy hands off Sakura!" he growled in menacing anger.**

"**Syaoran!!" Sakura gasped as she got back to her feet. Syaoran noticed the blood running down her arm and followed it up to her wound. His amber eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth at Ryu.**

"**Why you little………..how _dare_ you hurt her!?" he yelled as he swung out with his free hand and struck Ryu. Ryu got out of Syaoran's grasp and got ready to fight.**

"**I only scratched her." He wiped the blood off his mouth. Sakura got beside Syaoran and posed at ready. "Stabbed is more like it!" she hissed at him.**

"**Get ready!" Ryu cried as he lunged at both of them. Sakura quickly went down and punched him on the stomach. Ryu groaned and tried again, only to be stopped his Syaoran's kick to his jaw. "Damn!" he groaned. Sirens suddenly filled the air. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and said. "Cops, we gotta get outta here."**

"**Yeah." She nodded and they ran back to the Angels, leaving a very pissed off Ryu.**

"**Girls, we gotta close the play! The butt police's here!!" Sakura cried to her friends. **

"**Nani!?" Tomoyo gasped as she punched one of the cronies. **

"**I said, we gotta leave!!" Sakura shouted. Meiling quickly dashed towards them. The girls and guys all began to run as Hell Dragons did too. "You got lucky, there's always a next time!" Rika shouted to them. The girls grabbed their robes and slid them on over their bikinis.**

"**Split and meet me at my house in 3 hours! Oniichan's out on a trip with Kaho again, so it won't matter!" Sakura said to her friends as she and Syaoran quickly ran towards her house (her house is near to the beach).**

"**You got it!" Naoko cried as she, Minoru, Rika, Terada-sensei, Meiling, and Kiyoshi jumped into the van. Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and led him towards the street. "We can catch a cab and go." Tomoyo said to him. Eriol nodded and turned to Sakura. **

"**Sakura, Tomoyo and I are going to my place! We'll meet ya later!" he said. Sakura waved back and nodded. "Be careful!"**

**---------Eriol's place---------**

"**God, what a day!" Tomoyo sighed as they finally made it inside. Eriol couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy. No one was home but the two of them and Tomoyo didn't have much on………and they were in his room. **

**Tomoyo saw his face and was in the same thought for she blushed bright red. But then remembered what she told Meiling. She wanted him……….and she didn't knew if he felt the same, she didn't wanna rush things. (For cryin' out loud! They've been goin out for 2 years!!)**

"**Um Eriol……?" Tomoyo said in a timid whisper. Eriol snapped out of his trance and smiled down at her. "Yeah?"**

**Tomoyo only cupped his face and kissed him. She pulled away and said softly. "I want you, Eriol. Please, I want you to be my first and only."**

**Eriol just stared at her wide-eyed. She wanted him! And he wanted her too! He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard.**

"**I want you too, Amethyst…….." he murmured against her lips. Tomoyo felt the shivers down her spine. Her hands encircled around his neck into his dark hair. She broke away and stared at him with a flushed face. Eriol slowly slipped the robe off her. He let go of her and there she stood only in her bikini. Tomoyo already felt the cool breeze brush against her warm skin. In instinct, Tomoyo removed her top. Eriol's eyes widened at the two ivory mountains he was seeing. He swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed.**

"**Eriol…….." Tomoyo whispered in desire as he gently placed her on his cool sheets. He got up and removed his shirt. Eriol placed two fingers on her lips.**

"**Shhhhh…….easy now……until you give the word." He smiled at her while he finished stripping her off her bikini. There Tomoyo lay naked on the bed. Eriol's breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the sexy goddess in her full glory that lay in his bed. He instantly removed his shorts and crawled on top of her, spreading her legs. **

**Tomoyo shivered at feeling his legs between her thighs. "Eriol……….." she whispered again. Eriol only smiled and winked. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna eat you, I'm just gonna pleasure my Amethyst." He began kissing down her neck, making Tomoyo swallow _really _hard at his touch. She felt the heat between her legs; she felt the heat radiating from his skin to hers. Eriol continued his sweet torture on his girlfriend's body. He stopped his kisses right between her breasts. He looked up at Tomoyo's face. She was looking into his eyes, her amethyst eyes smoky with desire, lust, and love.**

"**Right or left?" he asked in a teasing tone. Tomoyo frowned. "Some choice. You pick." She laughed. Eriol grinned and went for the left, placing his mouth over her erected nipple. Tomoyo arched at the pleasure that shot down her body, sharp and sweet. Eriol was pleased by the way Tomoyo reacted and gave her other nipple the same attention. "Eriol!" Tomoyo moaned at his mercy.**

"**Shhhhh……..not 'till you give the word." He said, silenced her. Tomoyo gasped and said.**

"**Please, now!"**

"**Now?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded with great difficulty. "Hai……." She said.**

"**Your wish is my command." Eriol positioned himself at her entrance. "I'll be gentle." He promised her. Tomoyo smiled at him. "I trust you."**

**Eriol nodded and slowly entered her. Tomoyo gasped loudly and nearly screamed at feeling her barrier break by his cock. Eriol stopped when he finally inside her to see how she was taking it. Tomoyo's eyes were shut tightly at the pain of her torn barrier.**

"**Are you ok?" he asked, his voice soft with worry. Despite the pain, Tomoyo smiled at him. "I'm fine, don't stop." She whispered in his ear. Eriol smiled in relief and started to move inside and out of her. Tomoyo's hands caressed his back as she moaned at the exquisite pleasure he was giving her. "Eriol please, faster!" she pleaded between gasps. Eriol nodded and trusted even faster. Tomoyo nearly screamed out her climax and Eriol spilled inside her with a groan.**

**She was spent to the bone. Eriol slipped out of her and lay beside her, his breath coming in short gasps.**

"**Did we have any protection?" he teased. Tomoyo smirked. "Birth control. I take them and so does the other girls in case this happens." **

"**I love you." Eriol whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. Tomoyo snuggled in his warm bare chest.**

"**I love you too."**

**---------Sakura's House---------**

"**Are you _sure_ you ok, Sakura?" Syaoran asked for the third time as he was tending her wound. Sakura laughed, even though the pain was still throbbing in her flesh.**

"**Yeah, I'm ok. But thanks for asking." She smiled. Syaoran blushed and kept bandaging her cut. "Sakura, can you tell me more about yourself? I wanna know more about you." Syaoran asked as he finally finished fixing her wound. Sakura stared at him with wide emerald eyes. **

**She then smiled. "Sure, but if you tell me _your_ past as well." Syaoran smiled and nodded. "You got my word on it.**

**Sakura nodded back. "Good. Ok, as you know it was my mom, my dad, Onii-chan and me in this house long ago. We were all a happy family. Daddy used to take for a ride in his car when I was little and I always enjoyed them very much. My mommy was very pretty; I got my eyes from her. She was a model and she was always in magazine covers. She also taught me how to play the piano. But after she died, I stopped playing the piano. Then I developed my gift of visions to help me in life. My Daddy used to say that Mommy had some kind of magic within her. Maybe that's why I have this gift. People also said that Onii-chan had a sixth sense too."**

"**Interesting." Said Syaoran. Sakura's eyes started into his own. "Tag, you're it." She grinned.**

**Syaoran sighed. "All right, my family is a strong bearer of magick back from ancient times in China. I lived with my mother and 4 sisters. My father died when I was a baby, so I don't have any memories of him. I met Eriol when I was in 3rd grade and that was also the time when Meiling came to live with me. The 3 of us grew up together and Eriol and I joined the Emerald Dragons when we were 12. Then Midori, our leader got arrested after a gang fight and my mother sent Eriol, Meiling and I to Japan."**

"**Wow…….." Sakura said then the phone rang. Sakura jumped, making Syaoran laughed. She glared at him and went for the phone.**

"**Hello, Kinomoto Residence, Sakura speaking." She greeted. "Hey kaiju." Touya greeted back. Sakura fumed at this. "You shut up! What'cha want?" she asked.**

"**Just calling to see if you're behaving. England's awesome here. But if you were here, you could've destroyed it, since you're a kaiju." Touya smirked on the other line. Sakura growled at his comment. "Onii-chan no baka!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, starling Syaoran. Syaoran craked up, for he could see that Sakura had a short temper with her brother. **

"**When are you comin' home?" Sakura asked after she calmed down. "In a couple of weeks. Kaho's just in _love_ with the place. By the way, a package should be coming to you today. It's the keys to the apartment I told you about. You can use it while we're gone. And if you do, make sure all locks of the house are good and……………." Touya stopped.**

"**And?" Sakura said.**

"**Just don't destroy the place."**

"**SHUT UP!" Sakura growled and hung up. Then a knock came to the door. **

"**Excuse me; I have a package for Miss Sakura Kinomoto!" a man's voice came from the other side of the door. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Be right back." she said as she went to the door. She opened it and a frail-looking man handed a small box. Then he held out a clipboard with a pen. "Will you please sign?" he asked. Sakura smiled at the man, making him blush like a little boy.**

"**Sure thing." She replied as she grabbed the clipboard and pen and signed. "Thank you, Miss." He bowed and got into his truck and drove off.**

**Sakura opened the box, revealing a small, silver key with a keychain that had the number 17. She took it and saw a note beneath it. She took it as well and read it.**

_**Dear Sakura,**_

**_How are things back in Japan? Touya and I are well here in England. This is the key to the apartment Touya bought. This place is for you to use when we go away, for you to stay safe in. Say "hi" to Tomoyo and Meiling._**

_**Love, **_

_**Kaho**_

**Sakura smiled as she folded the note. "What's that?" Syaoran asked her from behind her. Sakura gasped, startled. Syaoran hid a smile at her reaction. "An apartment from my brother." Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.**

**---------Terada's Place---------**

**Rika woke up in Terada's large bed, completely naked. "Hey." Terada said as he stood in front of her, brushing his teeth. He only wore his jeans. Rika blushed. "Hey, sensei."**

"**What's with the blush? This isn't the first time we've done it. You know that." He winked at her. Rika nodded meekly.**

"**I know, since we got engaged. When I was 15, I remember very well when I lost my virginity to you. But I don't regret it." She smiled. Terada smiled back and neared her, placing his toothbrush on the table near him. "Then, we should go at it again, sweetheart?" he whispered as he slowly got on top of her. Rika blushed again and was about to say something when Terada's lips brushed against her own. Her thoughts blurred into mist at the desire that throbbed in her body. She watched through a gaze of longing as Terada pulled the covers off her, revealing her to him, and began the session.**

**---------Hell Dragons Headquarters----------**

"**Damn those Angels of the Light!" Ryu cursed as he was wiping the blood off his mouth. He heard a sudden knock at his door. "Master Ryu?" a man's voice said.**

"**Yeah, what!?" Ryu snapped, annoyed.**

"**Lord Namura wants to talk to you." the man came in with the phone. Ryu grabbed it and dismissed the man. This time Ryu wasn't going to waste time.**

"**ABOUT TIME YOU CALLED! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? YOU LIED ABOUT MOTHER BEING DEAD!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE DOESN'T SEE ME A HER SON ANYMORE! YOU FUCKIN RAPED HER WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE!! HOW COULD YOU!?" Ryu roared with all might.**

**Of course, Ryu's shouting made Namura flinch. "Now Ryu, that is _past_! What you need to focus on now is how to get rid of those Angels of the Light! Remember what you said, you want the lovely Sakura all to yourself. All of that shouting is _not_ going to help you get her." Said Namura, regaining his composure.**

"**Oh yeah………..okay, I'll get rid of them and have Sakura!" Ryu declared and hung up. (Easy to sway, ain't he? lol).**

**---------School, Next Day---------**

**At lunchtime, Sakura wandered around the backyard of the school, lost in thought. **

"**Sakura Kinomoto!" a girl's voice called out to her. She turned around and saw a girl with raven hair and dark purple eyes coming towards her. Rei Chiba, Syaoran's ex.**

"**Oh hey, Rei." Sakura said. What she didn't expect was Rei running towards her and slapped her hard. Sakura gasped, her cheek turning bright red and leaving Rei's print. People nearby gasped and many others came near to see what was going on.**

"**I heard you and Syaoran are going out now, is that _true_!?" Rei demanded in angry tears. Sakura just looked at her with wide eyes.**

"**Did you just see that? Rei slapped Sakura!" a girl gasped. **

"**Rei, what the hell's your problem!?" a guy shouted.**

**Sakura lowered her head, the rage beginning to build up in her once more. All of a sudden, Sakura's fist flew and socked Rei on her cheek. The crowd gasped again and came nearer.**

"**Nice roundhouse!" a girl commented**

"**What the fuck's your problem, Rei!? I'm _not_ going out with Syaoran, we're just friends!" Sakura snapped. Rei lunged at her. "Bullshit!" she cried. Sakura did a cartwheel to avoid the attack and jumped on her.**

"**CAT-FIGHT!" A guy shouted. Then the crowd began to cheer for Sakura.**

"**GO SAKURA, KICK HER ASS!" A girl yelled.**

"**Beat her good!" another yelled.**

"**This is a first! Usually Sakura hates to fight!" a guy said to another guy.**

"**But when did she get those techniques? They're no amateur forms!" a guy said.**

**But, a teacher saw the fight and yelled for security.**

**Sakura was now on top of Rei, slapping her. "We're not lovers, he's just my friend! Get that through your thick skull!" she roared as she slapped her again.**

"**Move move!" a couple of thick-built men pushed through the crowd towards the girls. One of the men seized Sakura's waist and yanked her off Rei. "Lemme at her!" Sakura snarled in rage as she tried to squirm free, but she knew they were the school's security, not rapists so she couldn't kick their asses too.**

**Terada-sensei came to them and looked at Sakura, whose cheeks were red from the slaps and her eyes were burning in anger.**

"**Take them both to the principal's office." He told security.**

**---------Principal's Office----------**

"**This is very outrageous! Especially from YOU, Miss Kinomoto!" Principal Miwa scolded them both.**

"**I'm very sorry, Principal Miwa……..…..please don't tell my parents!" Rei begged with tears. Sakura said nothing. _How PATHETIC!, _she thought as she looked at Rei's puppy-dog face.**

"**Alright, then I should send you home. Since this is your very first time, you won't have detention, but the time I hear about this again, you both will be expelled!" he warned. "Am I clear?"**

"**Yes sir." Both Sakura and Rei nodded.**

"**Then off you go." He dismissed them.**

**--------After School---------**

"**NANI!? Sakura and Rei got sent home!?" Meiling cried as the Angels and the guys were having a meeting in the empty classroom.**

"**Yeah, apparently Rei started it cuz of a rumor." Terada-sensei said. "What a bitch, all cuz there's a rumor flying around that Sakura and Syaoran are goin out!" Chiharu shook her head.**

"**What!?" Syaoran said.**

"**You heard her. There's a rumor that you're both going out." Naoko said. "Yeah, and it seems that it _really_ pissed Rei off." Rika commented.**

"**Yeah I think so too." Tomoyo agreed. Syaoran looked out the window. _Sakura………., _he thought.**

"**Oh yeah, and I _know_ he _wishes_ he was her boyfriend." Eriol teased. At hearing that remark, Syaoran blushed.**

"**Ohhh, got the reaction!" Kiyoshi laughed. Syaoran shot them all a glare.**

"**He's hangin around Sakura too long, he's using her glare." Minoru pointed out. **

"**Oh well, let's go visit Sakura!" Tomoyo suggested.**

"**Hai!" the girls agreed with her. "Okay, let's go then." Syaoran sighed.**

**---------Sakura's House---------**

**Sakura sat on her bed, staring at the sunset. She looked at her clock and it read 5:30. "Damn, it's still afternoon………." She sighed.**

**Suddenly, all of the happy memories with Syaoran came to her mind. _I love him, I know that yet………_, she thought as she saw when Syaoran held her in his arms while she told him the tragedy of her past. All the times Syaoran kissed her. When he blushed at her comments.**

_**Yet I feel it feels more. Like I also………want him……..**_

**Sakura's body trembled as she remembered his touch on her skin. _I want his hands on me………..his mouth on mine………….my skin red with his caresses………..him sayin to me that he loves me, yeah, I want him and love him, _she realized.**

"**Mommy? Daddy?" Sakura smiled at the picture of her parents. "I think I found **

**him, my one. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You'll both watch over me and help me, right?" she said. The golden rays of the setting sun lit her room. Sakura clenched her hands together and started at the moon that was softly starting to appear to mark the night.**

"**I am a child in love, in need of him. Heavenly angels that guard me, please keep me safe and guide me through my journey. And please…………….let Syaoran be the someone just for me." her prayer softly echoed in the sky, for her parents to hear.**

**A/N**

**YAY! DONE W/CH 8! Sorry it took soooooo long but I had some problems and school kept me PRETTY busy so I haven't forsaken y'all lol. I will finish this awesome story, I just need the time! thanx to those who kept reviewing the fic, XOXOXOXO to u! The BIG lemon's comin up soon so sit tight!**

**Ja ne,**

**Mistress Ness **


	10. The First Experience With Love Part 2

_**Angels Of The Light**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 9: The First Experience With Love Part 2**_

**A loud buzz from the doorbell startled Sakura. She looked out from then window and saw her gang.**

"**Oh, guys!" she smiled as she jumped out of bed and out her door. "I'm coming, matte!" she cried as she rushed downstairs. "Hi!" she smiled at them after opening the big door.**

"**Yo, Sakura!" Meiling and Tomoyo greeted with the rest behind her. "Can we come in?" Syaoran asked from behind Meiling. Sakura laughed and stepped aside. "Sure, come on in you guys! I needed some company, great timing!"**

"**So, what was fight about? It was _really_ unlike Rei to smack you like that out the blue." Chiharu said as they were all sitting in Sakura's roomy living room, drinking iced tea.**

"**What!? Rei smacked Sakura!? You guys never told me _that_!!" Syaoran said. Eriol looked at him funny. "I thought we told you." he said.**

"**Nah, we didn't. We just brought out that Sakura and Rei got sent home." Naoko said.**

"**Yet, Sakura bitch-slapped her good!" Meiling snickered.**

**Tomoyo giggled while hugging Eriol's arm. "Yeah, I saw her. Sakura was sure _pissed_." She commented. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Why shouldn't I have been pissed? The bitch started it! I didn't do _shit_ to her! And there she goes hittin' me like she thinks I won't hit her back! That little tough-wannabe sure had another thing comin." She said annoyed.**

**The gang burst out laughing, yet Syaoran was only laughing softly. He didn't like the fact that Rei smacked Sakura not a bit. **

"**Well, what's done is done." Sakura sighed in slight annoyance. **

"**Yeah, Sakura emerged victorious." Meiling cracked up again.**

"**Oh yeah, I won't be _very_ surprised if Rei has a few bruises tomorrow when we see her." Naoko laughed.**

"**Should I bring my camera?" Tomoyo teased.**

"**Are you kiddin'!? You totally should!" Rika cried.**

"**We can call it "Sakura's First Cat-Fight!" Chiharu snickered. Suddenly, Sakura's head began to throb with pain. "Ugh!" she groaned as she fell off her chair to her knees.**

"**Sakura!?" everyone said worriedly. **

"**I'm………….getting……………a……..vision……" she panted as an image began to appear in her mind. A young girl, about 15 or 16 years down a dark street into a dark alleyway……….with an elder man following her. **

"**It's around the dark side of town…………by the abandoned arcade………" Sakura said as she struggled to get back to her feet. Syaoran's strong hands grabbed her arms and helped her up. "Is it Hell Dragons again?" Eriol asked her. Sakura shook her head, still feeling light-headed. "No…………just your average-old-fart-rapist." She grinned weakly.**

"**Do you think we'll have enough time to get there?" Takashi asked.**

"**If we take our babies, yeah." Sakura replied.**

"**Then good thing we brought 'em!" Chiharu grinned. "You guys have the 2 cars **

**with you?" Sakura said.**

"**Yeah, and our cloaks, in case something happens." Meiling answered.**

"**You know………..an Angel of the Light's work is never done." Tomoyo laughed. **

"**All right! Kiyoshi and Eriol! You 2 ride with Meiling and Tomoyo!" Sakura pointed to Meiling's' red car.**

"**Terada-sensei, Minoru, and Takashi! Ride with Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika in the other car!" she said. Everyone started to run to the cars. Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled. "You're ridin' with me, Little Wolf." Syaoran grinned back and followed her to her car.**

"**Okay ladies, step on it!!" Sakura shouted as she sped off.**

**---------Dark Alleyway----------**

"**Somebody help me!!" the girl cried as she ran towards a dark alleyway. Her white dress was a bit torn and one of her straps was ripped off. She could hear the man behind her. Her dark blue hair was drenched with sweat and her light blue eyes clouded with fear.**

"**Nowhere to run, Emi!" the man yelled. "Get away from me!" she cried as she took a turn into the alleyway. The Angels parked the cars and got out. "Guys. Be right behind us. We girls will take care of that sex-obsessed freak." Sakura gave them thumbs up. She turned to her Angels. "Girls, move out! Code green, but have your guns at ready just in case." She warned.**

"**Hai!" the girls responded. "Wish us luck, boys!" Meiling waved at the guys.**

"**Luck." The guys said.**

"**Thanks!" Tomoyo smiled.**

**The girl stood shakily with her back against the cold stone wall. There was nowhere else to run. She searched frantically for a hiding place, no dice. The man chuckled evilly as he neared her, cracking his knuckles. "You were a bad girl. So I'm gonna teach you a lesson." He eyed her body. The girl gave a squeak of fright at the horror that was going in her mind and body.**

"**Touch her and by God, you won't live to see the light of another day!" another female voice threatened from behind them. He turned around and he saw 6 girls standing in the dark. Their bright-colored cloaks made them angels standing in the darkest portion of Hell.**

"**And who invited _you_!?" The man snarled at them. The girl in the middle, a pink-haired young one, glared coldly at him. "You have _no_ right to touch her against her will, you sex-cravin' motherfucker!" she growled at him. At that, he snapped.**

"**Why you………..!" he shouted as he lunged at her. "Look out!!" Emi shrieked. The girl smiled and dove down and gave him a hook to the stomach. "Now!" Sakura shouted. The other jumped on the man and all got him with kicks to the chest. The man flew and hit the wall where Emi was standing.**

"**EEK!!" she squeaked as she ducked. The man was knocked out cold, finally. **

**Sakura walked over to the frightened girl and asked softly. "Hey, are you OK?" **

**The girl nodded slowly. Sakura smiled and helped her up. "That's good to hear. I was starting to fear that we wouldn't make it in time. Who's that asshole anyway?" she asked.**

"………**..My uncle." Emi replied in tears. "Where were your parents?" Meiling asked from behind.**

"**They were killed in a car crash 11 years ago. Since then , I've lived with my uncle. He told me that he wanted to make me his by the time my body was grown enough for him. But he wasn't gonna wait anymore…………." She trembled.**

"**You ran away." Tomoyo added. Emi nodded.**

"**Yes, I hit him with a pan and ran out the door and he was following me. I'm so scared!! I don't wanna live with him anymore! He beats me everyday!!" she showed them bruises in her sides and arms.**

"**You have any other relatives?" Chiharu asked. Emi nodded again. "Yeah, my aunty Angelica. But she says my uncle will treat me fine."**

"**That is _so_ bullshit." Naoko commented.**

"**Show her your injuries!!" Rika cried. "Silence!" Sakura hushed them. She looked at Emi and said. "Where does your aunty live?" **

"**In Tokyo. A little far from the Tokyo Tower." Emi said. Sakura looked at her friends and they all nodded. "Let do this then, let's go to your uncle's house and get your things. Then, we'll go to your aunty's house and tell her what happened. Then, she'll take you in." Sakura suggested. Emi looked at her with wide eyes. "Really!?" she said. Sakura nodded and grinned. "Yeah! We'll give ya a ride." She said.**

**Emi finally smiled and said. "Yeah, let's do it!"**

**-------On The Way To Tokyo----------**

"**So, this girl was nearly raped by her uncle." Syaoran said as he, Sakura, and Emi were riding to Emi's aunt's house. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, poor thing. Emi, you OK back there?" **

**Emi, who was grinning while holding a suitcase, nodded wildly. "Yeah!"**

"**Figures." Sakura laughed. The other girls went home with their sweeties after they all went to get Emi's stuff, so now it was only Syaoran, Sakura, and Emi.**

**------Emi's Aunt's Place-------**

"**Wow, check out the joint!" Sakura said in awe as they all stood in front of a big gate. Though the mansion was a bit smaller than Sakura's, it was still pretty neat. Sakura buzzed the doorbell.**

"**Yes?" an old woman's voice said from the small speaker next to the doorbell. "Hi, it's Emi. I need to speak to Aunty Angelica." Emi said. "Oh, Miss Emi. Your aunt will be there in a second." The woman replied.**

"**I hope she listens to me………"Emi hoped. Sakura gave her a pat on the shoulder. **

"**Don't worry, I'll back you up." She smiled.**

**Syaoran just looked at Sakura standing next to Emi. Sakura is always so kind-hearted yet has a strong side of her. That's why he loved her. She bore many scars in her heart, yet she endured them and survived. She would defend other with all her strength and still smile at the victim to make sure he or she was OK. **

**A woman came out to the gate. Her black eyes were framed by round glasses. Her black hair was tied up in a bun with very little strands of white.**

"**Aunty!" Emi said. The woman looked at the girl and gasped. "Emi!? What happened to you!?" Emi was still wearing the torn dress and her aunt clearly the bruises on Emi's pale skin.**

"**Her uncle nearly raped her." Sakura said. The woman's eyes went wide at hearing this. "Is this true, Emi!?" she demanded.**

"…………**Yes. He was only waiting for me to mature to take me." Emi said, tears started to build up in her eyes again. "Open the gates!!" Angelica shouted. The gates opened. She ran to Emi and hugged the frail girl. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Emi!! I never even believed he would do that! To his own niece!" she cried. Emi smiled and sighed in her aunt's arms. "It's OK, Aunty. None of us knew until tonight."**

**Angelica nodded and led Emi to the house. She rang the doorbell. "Amanda, send Nicole and Dawn for Emi's things." She said to the com.**

"**Yes ma'am." The woman Amanda replied. Angelica turned to the green-eyed girl that was beside Emi. She also noticed the handsome young man behind her.**

"**Thank you for saving Emi, miss……….." Angelica asked Sakura for her name. **

**Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Should I?" she asked him.**

"**Yeah, she just wants to thank you." Syaoran nodded, smiling. Sakura smiled back at him and removed the wig, startling Emi and Angelica. From the wig, long, silky, auburn hair shone in the light.**

"**Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." She smiled as she bowed politely. She gestured towards Syaoran and said. "And this is Li Syaoran."**

**Angelica gasped at hearing the girl's name. "Sakura!? Is that you!?" she said. Sakura looked at her funny. "Yeah? Do I know you?" she asked. Angelica smiled and laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to remember me. I was one of your mom's best friends."**

"**Huh!?" Sakura gasped. Angelica chuckled again at seeing her face. "You've grown beautifully, Sakura. You're your mother all over again. Same face, same eyes, same build. Though your hair's not like your mom's, but still incredibly like her." She said.**

"**So you knew Sakura's mother, Aunty Angelica?" Emi asked. Angelica nodded down at the girl. "Yes, dear. Nadeshiko and I have been friends since college. I was one of the bridesmaids at her wedding. She was the gentlest person in the face of Earth. Rest her soul."**

"**Yeah………" Sakura said, sadness threatening to grasp her heart again. Syaoran sensed Sakura's incoming grief. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said to Angelica and Emi. "Well, it's getting very late and we have to go home now. Good night to you, Miss Angelica, Miss Emi." He bowed to them before guiding Sakura towards her car.**

"**Is he her lover?" Emi asked her aunt as the car drove off. Angelica smiled at her and said. "Maybe."**

**---------Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment----------**

"**Thanks for coming with me, Syaoran." Sakura grinned weakly as they pulled in the parking lot. Syaoran looked at her and saw the emotions that reflected in her emerald eyes: grief, fear, anger and sadness. He also saw the shinning tears that were threatened to fall down. Her lips trembled slightly, showing that she was losing her self-control. Syaoran reached out and touched her warm cheek. Sakura's lips opened a little in a silent gasp but then tenderness showed in her adorable features. **

"**Don't be sad, Sakura. We're all here for you so you'll never be alone." He assured her in a sweet, soft whisper. Sakura smiled gently and nodded a bit.**

"**Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Syaoran." She said. His hand snaked from her cheek to the back of her neck, into her soft hair. He gently pulled her to him and Sakura's eyes closed slowly. Syaoran's face neared hers and gently laid his lips over hers. At the soft touch of Syaoran's lips on hers, the tears finally streamed down her cheeks. She felt all of her emotions being pushed back into the shadows, where they belonged. God, did she love him. He was the only one that could ever make her feel at peace with her dark emotions.**

**Syaoran gently broke the kiss and smiled at Sakura. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he opened the car door and got out. Sakura, renewed in cheerfulness, grinned. **

"**Yeah! Good night, Little Wolf!" she waved before the door closed and raced off into the night. Syaoran smiled and went to his apartment.**

"**Meiling, I'm home!" Syaoran announced as he walked into the apartment. But, the place was quiet. "Strange." He muttered to himself as he scanned the room for his crazy-ass cousin, but no sign of her.**

**He knocked on Meiling's door and went in. Her room was empty. His eye caught sight of a yellow note on her desk. He picked it up and read it out loud.**

"**_I'm at Kiyoshi's spending the night. The girls are spending the night at their sweeties' houses. I took my school bag, so I'll see ya at school tomorrow._**

**_Stay out of trouble Syaoran-baby!_**

_**Love, **_

_**Meiling**_

**Syaoran smiled and placed the note back on her desk. "The girls are at their boyfriends' houses, eh? In Meiling's case, she's probably havin' _fun_!" he chuckled to himself**

**----------Kiyoshi's House---------**

"**Kiyoshi!!" Meiling moaned as he went inside her. He smiled at her at seeing her reactions. "You like it, Meiling?" he teased her. She smiled back and wrapped her legs around his naked waist. "What do you think?" she gave him a red-eyed stare.**

**He winkled and said. "You do." He kept thrusting in and out of her. Meiling knew that Sakura will kill her when she finds out, but her mind was now only on Kiyoshi's building passion in her body. She moaned louder as the fullness made her stronger.**

"**I love you." he said between pants. Meiling touched his cheek. "I love you too."**

**--------Sakura's House, After School The Next Day--------**

**Sakura was sitting in the living room reading a book when her pink cell phone rang. She picked it up from the table in front of her and pressed the TALK button. "Hi, Sakura speaking." She said.**

"**Hi Sakura, it's Lila." The girl's voice said from the other end. Sakura placed her book on the table and smiled. "Oh hey, Lila! What's up, girl?" she said.**

"**I forgot to tell you details from Ryu's childhood. Is it OK if I go over there?" Lila asked. Sakura nodded. "Sure, it'll be no problem. Let me call Syaoran over so we can discuss this." **

"**Thanks, I'll be right over!" Lila said before hanging up. Sakura speed-dialed Syaoran. "Hello?" Syaoran's voice said. Sakura felt herself blush as she heard his voice.**

"**Ah, hi Syaoran, it's Sakura!" she said. at the other end, Syaoran was sleeping when he heard Sakura's cheerful voice. He sat straight up, blushing like mad.**

"**Oh h-hi, Sakura." He said.**

"**Can you come over? Lila has some _juicy_ info to share." **

"**Sure, be right there!" Syaoran nodded before hanging up. Sakura sighed and looked at a big portrait above the fireplace. It was Nadeshiko holding a baby Sakura in her arms with Fujitaka having an arm around her shoulder. **

"**Mommy………….Daddy…………watch over me." she whispered. A knock to her door made Sakura jump. "Hello?" Lila's voice came from the other end of the door. Sakura shook her head while grinning. She stood up and went to the door and opened it. "Hi!" Lila smiled big at her. "Come in, Lila." Sakura stepped aside to let her in. Lila followed her to the living room and sat down across from Sakura. **

"**Syaoran should be here by………." Sakura said.**

"**Hi!" Syaoran called out as he came in.**

"**Now." Lila laughed, finishing for her. Sakura giggled. Syaoran looked at Sakura as he came to the living room. "Well, looks like you girls are having fun without me." he chuckled. Sakura and Lila both stuck out their tongues at him. "You shut up." Sakura laughed.**

**Syaoran shrugged and sat next to Sakura. "OK, Lila. What was it that you wanted to tell us?" Sakura asked. Lila nodded and began speaking.**

"**Well, you see. Since Ryu didn't grow up with a mother, he's very obsessed with girls and their bodies. Because Namura taught him to be a player and to fuck as many girls as possible. To make him proud."**

"**What a sick fuck." Syaoran commented.**

**Lila nodded. "Yeah, and since we knew each other since young, I knew he wanted my body, but he also liked _many_ other girls so I was safe for now. His weakness mainly consists of girls with hot bodies that'll turn him on. Once he's in heat, he can be easily manipulated. That's how Namura was able to manipulate Ryu all these years. He was also abused by Namura."**

"**NANI!?" Sakura gasped. Lila's eyes clouded as she said. "Namura was really resented with Ryu because he lost many opportunities to do whatever he wanted because he had a son. When I went over to his house, Namura would always beat him. Now, Ryu's turned into Namura's shadow. Sakura, you have to stop them both!!" she stood up, ready to leave.**

"**We will. Thank you, Lila." Sakura nodded her thanks. Lila nodded back and left. She turned to Syaoran and said. "Hey, wanna come see the apartment my brother got for me?" she asked. Syaoran nodded. "Sure."**

**---------Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment-----------**

"**Whoa, it's in the same building as mine!?" Syaoran asked as they were riding the elevator to the very top floor. "Yeah, there's only big apartment on the top floor and that's the one my onii-chan bought." Sakura grinned. "Isn't that cool!?"**

"**Y-yeah." Syaoran was thrilled by the fact was Sakura will be very near him. He blushed at remembering that Sakura will also be _alone_ there. The elevator opened and at the end of the small hall, there was a door with a silver plate that read "17".**

"**Yep, that's the number." Sakura said as she took out the key from her skirt pocket. She placed the key in the lock and opened the door. "Wow………." Said both Syaoran and Sakura at seeing the inside. The place was bigger than a suite!! Fancy furniture looked new, the floor was spotless, and the walls were white. "Wow, the kitchen is _big_!" Sakura raved as she kept looking around. Syaoran caught sight of an open door at the end of the hall and it saw that it was a bedroom. He blushed at the mental picture of him and Sakura making love at that room……………feeling her soft skin…………hearing her moans………..**

"**Syaoran?" Sakura said as she waved her hand in front of his face, snapping **

**Syaoran out of his trance. "You OK?" Sakura asked, a little concerned. Syaoran wildly nodded, the blush still _visible_.**

"**Y-yeah, I'm OK." He stammered. Sakura giggled. "You look so kawaii!" Her comment only made Syaoran blush more. She took his hand and said. "This place will be our secret, ok?" she smiled. Syaoran smiled back and took both of her hands. **

"**I promise." **

**-----------Hell Dragons Headquarters------------**

**Ryu was staring out the huge window in his room when the door suddenly opened. Ryu turned around to see his father coming towards him. "So, have you cooked up a plan to get back at those girls?" Namura asked. Ryu shook his head. "Well, I got more members. I say we meet the challenge Sakura and her brats gave us: a gang war."**

**Ryu's sapphire eyes widened at hearing about the gang war. "You _got_ to be shittin' me." he gasped. Namura glared at him. "Nah my son, I'm not 'shittin' you. And here's the catch, if we win the fight, which we will since we will all outnumber them, you get to mark Sakura as yours." **

**Ryu's attention got caught again by the part of taking Sakura as prize. Ryu held out his hand. "You got a deal, Father. I'll fight too, and we'll win! And that means Sakura _will_ be in my bed." He smirked. Namura smirked back and shook his son's hand. "We _will_ win! I got over 25 new members. The Angels will be small compared to all of us!" **

**Ryu nodded and said. "All right, we will have to develop a plan and a fighting arena where the cops _won't_ find out about this."**

"**You got a point, son. I will have to think about that. I'm going to rest. We will about the matter later." Namura said as he left. As he walked to his room, he remembered when Sakura shot him. His face twisted into a dark expression as the memory. _Just you wait, Sakura! Pretty soon you'll be a fallen angel, just like your mother!, _he swore in his mind.**

**----------Sakura's House----------**

**Sakura wandered restlessly around her room. "I feel like something bad is about to happen…………" she said aloud. Just now, she got a vision of Namura and Ryu. **

**They were at Ryu's room, discussing a gang war…………….between them and her Angels. And if the Angels lose, Sakura will suffer the same fate as her mom.**

"**NO!" she cried as the memory of the vision faded from her head. "I won't allow that to happen!! That's it!! I'm calling a meeting!" she cried out as she sat down in front of her laptop. She signed into the internet and saw that her friends were on. **

"**Perfect timing!" she sighed in relief as she typed a message for her friends.**

"**ANGELS! REPORT TO MY PLACE ASAP!"**

**Minutes later, Sakura heard the cars pull up in her driveway. She rushed out of her room and attended her friends. As the Angels sat down, Sakura played with her hands nervously. "Ok, Emerald, what is it?" Meiling asked. Sakura hid her eyes from her friends as she spoke. "I had a vision." **

"**A vision? About what, Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked, a bit worried at seeing Sakura acting so unusual. **

"**Ryu and Namura are plannin' a gang war on us. And they now have around 45 or 50 members in total. It'll be very hard, this fight………….so that's why………..I'm disbanding the Angels of the Light." Sakura declared, getting a gasp from everyone. Then everyone started yelling at once.**

"**WHAT!? WHY!?" Naoko demanded. "Sakura, you don't have to do _that_!!" Rika pointed out. "Why disbanding us!? You don't have to take that action." Chiharu cried. Syaoran saw the way Sakura's body trembled. She looked back up at her beloved friends, tears building in the corner of her eyes. Everyone hushed at seeing the Angel Leader looking so shaken.**

"**I DON'T WANNA PUT YOU ALL IN THE DANGER OF GETTIN' KILLED!! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY OF YOU!! IF YOU GET KILLED, IT'LL BE ALL MY FAULT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone still looked at her wide-eyed. Never have they seen Sakura so full of fear, that she would actually yell being upset.**

"**And………….." her voice softened. A tear fell on the table she standing in front of. **

"**If we lose……………you will all be dead………..and I……….will suffer the same fate as my mother did." Her voice sounded very rough with her lips trembling. **

**Syaoran now saw why she wants to end the gang. She didn't wanna put her friends in risk. She didn't want to die like her mom did 7 years ago. The image of Sakura dead with her clothing ripped and torn made Syaoran's blood freeze. He got up and took Sakura's trembling hands. Sakura recoiled at his touch. Syaoran started deeply into her eyes. "Sakura…………..you started this gang for the sole purpose of stopping girls from getting raped and if you back out now, they'll no longer have the Angels to protect them and remember what you said to Lila. You said you will stop Hell Dragons and she's counting on you and everyone to do it." He soothed her fears. Meiling stood up also and smirked at Sakura. "I dunno what's gonna happen in the gang war, but the only thing I know is that I'm _not_ dropping out of this gang! And I dare you to stop me, Emerald." She declared. Sakura's teary eyes widened at Meiling's words. Tomoyo got to her feet and said in a strong voice. **

"**Neither am I." **

"**Yeah, I'm stayin'!" Rika said as she stood next to Tomoyo.**

"**Ditto!" Chiharu stood up.**

"**Ditto." Naoko said, getting up. The guys all rose to their feet and nodded in agreement with the girls. Sakura's trembling lips finally curved into a smile. "Oh you guys!" she sobbed.**

"**Hey, we're the Angels of the Light, remember? That means we'll _always_ be a team!" Meiling winked at Sakura. Syaoran released her hands and Sakura touched Meiling's hand. "Right." She smiled.**

**Tomoyo grinned. "_So_, anyone who wants to kick some Hell Dragons ass, say hai!"**

"**HAI!!" Everyone shouted, even Sakura.**

"**So it's settled. We're going to fight Hell Dragons!" Sakura nodded, getting a cheer from the Angels. "Now _that's_ the Sakura we know, ready to kick ass." Meiling smiled. "Well, we're gonna get going, we have school tomorrow!" Tomoyo waved as she and Eriol headed out the door. Everyone left, except Syaoran. Sakura turned to him and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Syaoran. If it wasn't for you, I could've made the biggest mistake in my life."**

**Syaoran dismissed her thanks. "Nah, it was nothing." He grinned. Sakura reached out and touched his face. "Well, it si something to me.**" **she said. Syaoran blushed at the feeling of Sakura's delicate hand on his face. Syaoran slowly placed his hand over hers as he gazed deeply into her eyes. Sakura felt her heart flutter as she was mesmerized by his intense amber eyes. they could've spent their lifetime staring into each other's eyes if it wasn't for Syaoran's cell phone. With great reluctance, he took it out and answered. "Yeah?"**

"**Syaoran-baby!! I need help with the English homework!! Please come home to help me!" Meiling's voice was so loud that Syaoran had to pull the cell phone away from his ear. Sakura laughed at his face. "That Meiling…………..!" Syaoran muttered as he hung up. "That's the wild Ruby to you." Sakura shrugged. Syaoran took her hand kissed it, making steam go out of Sakura's ears again.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at her as he went out the door. Sakura held the hand he kissed to her chest as she saw him drive off to the road. "Syaoran…………"**

"**_Could he………….feel the same way I do? Should I………….trust what my heart's _****_telling me?_" Sakura pondered.**

**She slowly made her way upstairs and locked her door. she began to change her clothes and stopped when she was stripped except for her white panties. She looked at her own body in the mirror. She had the perfect body…………..and angelic body any man would crave. She grabbed her PJs out of her closet and started dressing, deep in though. For one insane moment, she thought of asking Syaoran to make love to her when he touched her hand.**

"**What the fuck am I _thinking_!?" Sakura squeaked as she felt her face extremely hot. She shook her carnal images off her head of them together in bed…………**

"**HOE!!" she yelled as she couldn't erase the mental pictures off her head. She looked at the photo of her parents and made a cute pout. "Mommy………….did you also felt this way for Daddy? I can't tell if it's love, I've _never_ felt it before. I think it is………….but I'm not clearly sure it is." She said to the photo.**

**---------School The Next Day-----------**

**Syaoran was walking around the backyard, in thought about Sakura when someone's light steps startled him. "Sakura!?" he said, turning around hoping to see the green-eyed girl, but ended up seeing Rei.**

"**Oh, Rei………….." he said. She had few bruises on her face from Sakura and she wore a mean look. "Sakura!? You like her don't you!?" she demanded. "Yeah, so?" Syaoran snapped. Rei gasped at his answer.**

---------------------

"**Hey, Eriol, have you seen Syaoran?" Sakura asked Eriol as she bumped into him at the hall. "Oh he's at the backyard." He smiled. Sakura waved at him. "Arigatou, Eriol!" as she ran to the backyard to find him.**

---------------------

"**Why you like her!?" Rei said. "It's none of your business, Rei!" Syaoran pointed out. Rei screamed. "IT IS!!" **

**Syaoran looked shocked at tears running down her face. "Because I love **

**you………….." she softened. Before Syaoran could react, Rei grabbed the back of his neck and slammed her lips against his.**

"**SYAORAN!" A girl's gasp reached his ears. He pushed Rei away and looked to his side to find Sakura standing there. His eyes were revealing disbelief as he saw her. Sakura's emerald green eyes were wide in shock and disbelief as she saw Rei and him. Then, tears started to blur her sight. Her body trembled in building rage at the betraying sight she was seeing.**

"**Sakura?" Syaoran said as he neared her. Her eyes glared at him through anger, which took him by surprise. **

"**Don't you come near me, you lame-ass player!" she screamed at him before running away from him. **

"**Sakura!!" he shouted as he took after her. He quickly turned to Rei and snarled at her. "This is _all_ your fault!!"**

**------------------------**

**Sakura knew it was still school time but she didn't care, in fact, she didn't care about anything anymore. She took a right after dashing out of the gate. She heard her apartment keys jingle in her pocket and she had an idea where to go: her new apartment. Syaoran saw Sakura towards the right of the gate and followed her. He felt very guilty for making her feel the way she looked like she felt. **

"**_Sakura, I'm so sorry!_" he though worriedly as he ran faster to catch her. But, Sakura suddenly stopped at feeling his presence. She turned around and charged at him, catching Syaoran off guard long enough to aim a kick to his face. Syaoran quickly reacted and blocked it, yet Sakura had the enough audacity to slap him with all her might.**

"**You pig!!" she yelled before taking off again. The slap made him take his sight off her and he ended up losing her. Syaoran still ran after her, with his right cheek stinging. Sakura saw the apartment building after she crossed the park and entered. She saw out the windows of the elevator that Syaoran wasn't around.**

"**I finally………………lost him…….." she said between gasps. Tears flowed freely down her face as her hands still trembled from the shock. She got to the hall and ran to her door. She unlocked it and went inside, not bothering to lock the door. She ran to the room and threw herself to the bed and began to sob. Sakura lifted her head and screamed to the ceiling.**

"**SYAORAN, YOU ASSHOLE!!!!"**

**A/N **

**YAY! CH 9 COMPLETE! Fans! In the next chapter of Angels of the Light…………………..THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN ALL WAITING FOR!!!!!!!!! THE MEGA-LEMON'S ON!!!! PLZ REVIEW TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER COME TRUE!! That is if you wanna see what happens to Sakura and Syaoran's relationship! wink wink**

**Peace out and enjoy!!**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	11. The Truth

_**Angels Of The Light**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 10: The Truth**_

**Syaoran looked around him for any possible signs of Sakura but found none. He saw the park and sat down on one of the swings. Footsteps made him look up. Meiling stood in front of him, her red eyes showing pity.**

"**Syaoran-baby…………." She said. Syaoran looked down again, avoiding her eyes. **

"**I know what happened." She said.**

"**And so did we." Eriol and Tomoyo walked towards them. "So you followed me." Syaoran said. "Syaoran…………it wasn't your fault. It was because of that stupid bitch, Rei." Tomoyo pointed out to him.**

"**I told you she was bad news in the beginning, but you were too stubborn to listen to your own cousin." Meiling scowled. "She's always running EVERYTHING!" Eriol crossed his arms. "Sakura clearly misunderstood the situation. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Tomoyo said.**

"**Anyone has an idea where she went?" Syaoran asked softly. "No." Meiling said. **

"**She couldn't have gone back to her mansion. It's kinda far to walk." Said Eriol. The guilt still clung to Syaoran's heart as his cousin, Eriol, and Tomoyo kept discussing were was Sakura.**

"**Please forgive me, Sakura…….." he whispered.**

**---------Sakura's Apartment----------**

**Sakura stood up from the bed and walked to the mirror in the corner of the room. She saw her reflection and gasped quietly. Her beautiful face was paler than usual and her eyes were a bit red with tears still streaming down her cheeks. She touched her image. "_Why am I crying………..why do I even care……..?_" the questions floated in her head. **

"**_Simple_." Another voice from her mind answered. "_You love the boy, that's why you care and you're crying_." It said.**

"**I do love him…………that's why I'm crying in pain………" Sakura said softly as she clutched her shirt over her heart. "Is this heartbreak? It's so new to me…………because I've never fallen in love before………it hurts………..like a deep wound." She realized how much the pain was in her heart. Her minds started showing her flashbacks of the good times with Syaoran.**

"**_Sakura!_" his voice echoed as an image of him smiling appeared. The first time he lay his lips upon hers……….when he held her as she told him her tragic past………..when he saved her and the Angels at the club that night………….and the way she felt when he looked at her, smiled at her, and kissed her.**

"**I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I feel lost………" she said as she desperately tried to find an answer to her problem. Her tears were so cold as the breeze gently blew in her room. Her long hair gently blew to her side as she kept staring at herself. This wasn't her. This vulnerable, love-struck girl…………..she was Sakura Kinomoto, Ying Fa of Angels of the Light, the strong woman with a heart of ice and steel. **

**She then remembered something………………….**

**-------Flashback--------**

**Sakura, 10 years old, came home from elementary school. "I'm home!" she sang out as she went inside her mansion. "Welcome home, cutie." Her mom smiled as she came downstairs to greet her. Nadeshiko noticed the small bruises on her daughter's arms and face. "Were you fighting again, Emerald?" she frowned at her. Sakura nodded. "The guy was picking on this girl and I told him to leave her alone. Then he charged at me and I fought him." She said. Nadeshiko picked her daughter up and sat her on her lap at the foot of the stairs.**

"**Emerald……………" Nadeshiko spoke softly as she smoothed Sakura's long hair. **

"**I'm proud that you fight for others and stay strong, just like your daddy wanted. But……….." she smiled at Sakura, their green eyes locked.**

"**Not always you will have your strength. You may be as strong as a man, but there will be times the vulnerable female side will emerge. There will be times you will feel lost and have no strength to fight the feeling. When that happens, use your woman heart to guide you." she advised her daughter. Sakura looked curious. "Will that ever happen to me, Mommy?" she asked.**

**Nadeshiko laughed and patted the girl's auburn head. "Yes, little cherry blossom, it happens to all of us."**

**------End Flashback--------**

"**Mommy…………I feel that way right now. I'm lost and I can't fight it." Sakura whispered. Sakura eyed her closet and opened. Inside were her oniichan's old clothes. She grabbed a white, long-sleeved shirt and went to change in the bathroom.**

**------Penguin Park-------**

"**Damn, where could she be!?" said Meiling pretty irritated. Eriol shrugged. **

"**Dunno." He answered truthfully. Tomoyo suggested. "Listen you guys, let's split up and look for her. And if anyone sees her, call our cell phones."**

"**Good idea!" Meiling agreed to the plan. "I'll go look downtown!" she waved to her friends before running left of the park. Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and said to Syaoran. "Syaoran, Eriol and I will look uptown, near Sakura's mansion. Take care and beep us if you see her." She pulled Eriol along with her.**

"**Good luck, Syaoran." Eriol nodded towards Syaoran. Syaoran smiled weakly at his best friend. "Thanks, Eriol." He saw him walking hand-in-hand with Tomoyo towards Sakura's place. Syaoran was not only pissed at Rei, but with himself also. **

**Now he feels like he led her on. He saw the way she expressed her hurt through her eyes. It tore his heart in two at seeing the angel in such emotional pain, then the way she put all her anger and pain on that slap. She attacked him and when he blocked it, she bitch-slapped him. He still couldn't believe that Sakura attacked him with such fury. Usually when girls see their lover or wants-to-be-lovers kiss another girl, they would usually burst into tears and stay in shock or mad at them. But Sakura chose to use her deadly skills against him, very unusual for a woman to take that choice. Then again, Sakura wasn't like any other woman he's ever seen. Such a rare beauty, possessed incredible strength to protect others, and a dignity that fascinated him. **

**He stood up from the swing and gazed at the early afternoon sun. He closed his eyes and saw bright light surround him. In front of him, a bit far, yet he could see her long honey-colored hair. She turned around and smiled at him,**

"**_Syaoran………._" Her soft and sweet voice made his heart jump. Then, she disappeared and memories began to flood his mind. Sakura smiling at him, **

**Sakura's teary eyes as she was in his arms, her soft and warm lips against his in the moonlight, and the way she spoke his name with a sweet tune…………**

"**_Syaoran!_" she smiled at him as she ran away from him into white mist. Syaoran tried to reach out to her.**

"**_Sakura…………please don't go!_" he cried.**

"**SYAORAN!!" A girl's delicate hand waved in front of his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and found himself staring into a pair of hazel eyes, partly covered with flaming red hair. Lila's eyes.**

"**Lila!" he said. Lila smiled at him. "That's my name! By the way, I heard what happened at school with Rei and Sakura."**

**Syaoran was HOPING she wouldn't bring that up. "And so what are you doing here, Lila?" **

**Lila softened. "Well, since I heard what happened from Naoko, I ran here after school, help finding Sakura."**

"**Well, can you go join Meiling downtown? I wanna do my own part of the search alone." He asked. Lila nodded and turned to him as she was about to leave. **

"**Syaoran, be strong. She'll forgive you once you tell her the truth." She left to find Meiling. Syaoran nodded after her and left the park to begin his search.**

**----------Sakura's Apartment-----------**

**Sakura got out of the bathroom with the shirt on along with some shorts. She tossed her bra, pants and her other shirt on a chair by the closet. She remembered she brought her shorts in case Meiling played one of her pranks using a water hose. Ever since she came to Japan, Meiling ALWAYS played a "water prank" on **

**Sakura. Once, Sakura was eating lunch on her own, back when she was in her lone wolf phase, when Meiling came from behind and splashed her with a water hose. **

**She ended drippin' from head to toe.**

**Sakura suddenly felt pretty tired from the run. Her mind was set when she attacked Syaoran. At that moment, she didn't know what came over her. It was like her anger and hurt gave her the boldness to strike at the man she cared for. When he was running after her, she charged at him with a blind rage that fueled her strength. She felt guilty for acting like that, but he deserved it.**

"**That asshole! Playing with my feelings as if I was a DOLL…………." Her body began to tremble. She felt her heart throb in pain at remembering him. Sakura looked out the window and started to get emotional again.**

"**Syaoran!" she hid her face with her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. A while later, she stopped and looked at the bed with its fine white sheets. She went to it and lay without words. Her teary eyes finally closed and she drifted into an uneasy sleep. **

"**_Sakura…………….._" a soft voice called out to her. Sakura gasped and looked at herself. Her body…………..**

"**_I'm 10 years old again!?_" she cried. She looked around. She was back at her mansion. Everything was dark though………..no light penetrated the windows, only darkness.**

"**_Sakura……………._"**

**She gasped again and looked behind her, hey eyes widening at the sight that met her. Her mother was walking towards her like a zombie, she wore the white nightdress but it was greatly stained with her blood. Her blood still flowed from the wound on her womb and trickled down her legs. Sakura took a few steps, frightened at seeing her mom. Tears of fear stained Sakura's pale cheeks as she kept trying to back away. A man's dark laugh startled her. She saw Namura suddenly appear beside her mother and was aiming a gun to her head. Fear of what he was gonna do shook Sakura to the core.**

"**_No!_" she cried loudly as the gun went off and its bullet flew through her mother's head.**

"**NO!" Sakura cried again as she sat up with a start. She was sitting on her bed, panting as she tried to calm her shock and her loudly beating heart. She put her hands up to her face and felt the water on her cheeks. She was crying again. "_I haven't had a nightmare since Syaoran first kissed me……………,"_ she realized. A soft breath escaped her lips, a small sound in the silent air. She walked, wobbling, to the mirror and looked at herself again. The usual glint in her rich emerald eyes has become dull, her eyes red-rimmed, and she was startled by the pale complexion. She looked worse then when she first came in. Sakura sighed miserably.**

"**Is this how am I gonna end up?" she wondered out loud.**

**--------Near The Apartment Building----------**

**Syaoran STILL had no clue where Sakura was. He pondered of any location where she could be. "Pretty soon I have to head to my apartment…………….." he stopped on the word "apartment".**

"**_This place will be our secret, ok?" _Sakura smiled at him when they were checkin out the place. Syaoran smiled and took both of her hands. _"I promise."_**

"**Of course! Her apartment!" he cried and took off for the apartment building.**

**---------Sakura's Apartment----------**

**Syaoran ran to the door of apartment 17 at the top floor. He was bout to knock, but tried to turning the doorknob, which was surprisingly unlocked. He quietly snuck inside. He closed the door and locked it. He heard the sound of running water coming from the room at the end of the hall. He knew Sakura was there. He quietly walked to the door and saw the bathroom door opened. He locked the bedroom's door and sat on the bed. This time, Sakura wasn't gonna run, she is going to hear him out.**

**Sakura splashed her face with cold water in the bathroom. She needed a nice, hot bath. She forgot her towel though; she turned off the faucet of the tub. She cursed and walked to the closet to get it when her eyes caught sight of the male sitting on her bed. "Syaoran! She cried, a gasp escaping her mouth. He looked shocked at seeing her face. She was pale as a ghost and her eyes were dull and red from a lot of crying. He felt a stab at seeing her like that. Quickly, her face changed into that emotionless face he has to come to know so well. "What the hell do you want?" she asked coldly. "We need to talk." He replied. Sakura tried to keep her cool. "There's nothing to talk about." She said as she walked backwards towards the door and tried to open the door, but it was LOCKED.**

"**You won't go anywhere, Sakura." He said calmly. He stood up and walked to her. Sakura snapped and tried to punch him when he swiftly caught her wrist in a strong hold. Sakura snarled and tried to get him with the other hand, but he caught it too. He dragged her rebellious form away from the door, getting protests from Sakura. **

"**Let me GO, you pig bastard!!" she shrieked. He stopped dragging her but he didn't let go of her wrists. "You gotta listen to me Sakura! It wasn't my fault…………."**

"**Bullshit!!" she snapped, cutting him off. "You men are ALL alike! I was a fool thinking you different from the rest!" she said ferociously. "I AM different, Sakura! If I wasn't, I could've ripped your clothes off and taken you right now, but I'm not doing that." He said, a bit angry.**

"**I don't care! You kissed Rei!! And I watched you! How do think I feel!?" she screamed at him. He growled in response. "Listen, Rei came at ME! I was over her AGES ago!!" he said.**

"**Why should I believe you!? You're a player, a man not worth trusting…………not a man for me to have loved." She said. Syaoran gaped at her. Sakura gasped and looked to the side, realizing her mistake.**

"**Sakura…………?" He said. Sakura looked back up at him and said. "Don't you realize how much it hurt me!? Dammit, I love you!!" she yelled, tears ready to spill from her eyes. Syaoran looked at her, wide-eyed. Syaoran couldn't believe it! _She just said she loves me!, _he thought.**

**Tears trickled slowly down her pale cheeks as a small sob shook her body. "I love you…………." she said very quietly.**

"**Sakura……….." he said as he wiped the tears away from her lovely face. "I AM over Rei, someone else has already stolen my heart." He said gently. Sakura glared at him, one last effort to conceal her vulnerability. "There's no proof!" she snarled. He glared at her. "You want proof!? Here, have it, Ying Fa!"**

**By the wrists, he pulled her close to him, dipped his head to hers and kissed her. **

**Sakura's misty eyes widened in surpirse at his kiss. He broke it and started at her lovingly. "Sakura, I love you."**

**Sakura's lips trembled as she smiled. He released her wrists and said. "I always loved you. Since weeks ago, when I realized you and Ying Fa were the same." He smiled. Sakura only closed her eyes. She loved him, he loved her, and this was it. Sakura wasn't gonna wait anymore, it was time for her to fulfill her wish. Syaoran must've read her mind for he gently caressed her cheek.**

**She felt his arms enfold her, the hard press of his body against hers. At the first tentative brush of lips against hers, she thought she would melt. He kissed first her upper lip, then her lower lip . Then his mouth gently took hers, his lips warm and soft, and she did melt, sinking against him with a whimper, her palms flat against his chest.**

**She felt his tongue trace the outline of her lips parting of their own accord. Heat flared in her belly as he tasted her, penetrated her. This was much better than all the kisses they've shared, much more potent, more thrilling.**

"**Sakura…………." When his lips took hers again, all gentleness was gone, replaced by an intensity that almost frightened her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Rather than pulling away for breath, she found herself clinging to him, returning his passion with a fervor of her own. Their tongues twined, caressed, parried.**

**It was like nothing she could've ever imagined. She was on fire as he held her, consumed her, ravished her mouth.**

**He twined his fingers in her auburn hair, pulled her head back, and trailed kisses along the sensitive skin of her throat. She gasped at the delicious new sensation. Then his lips took hers again. He filled her senses, the taste of him, the manly smell, the feel of his masculine body so close to hers. Her lips tingled, pulsed as he plundered her mouth, kissed her cheeks, nibbled the skin of her throat. Other parts of her tingled, too. She felt wet, hot with longing.**

**She heard herself moan, felt herself press her breasts into his chest. Her fingers laced themselves through his dark hair. Sakura felt her knees weak, ready to give. Syaoran sensed this, though. He scooped her into his arms, carried her to the bed, and laid her gently on the soft, white sheets. He slowly began to unbutton her shirt. He finally got all the buttons and uncovered her breasts, tossing the shirt aside. He gazed at the full breasts, white and soft in the light. He stood up and removed his shirt, making Sakura gape at his magnificent form. His powerful muscles were breathtaking and so was his six pack. He got on top of her, his leg between hers, then slanted his mouth over hers, thrust deep with his tongue. The sensations were almost too much to take in at once—the velvet glide of his tongue, the hardness of muscled thigh against the soft inner flesh of hers, the smooth feel of his chest against her breasts. **

**She heard herself whisper his name, whimper.**

**When his warm palm caressed her breast, her whimper became a moan. She pressed her breast deeper into the heat of his hand, eager for more, as his fingers flicked her nipple, teased it, shaped into a rosy peak. **

**Her entire body shook at the feelings rampaging like a thunderstorm.**

"**Syaoran." she moaned. "Syaoran." She breathed. **

**When he suddenly stopped, she almost cried out in dismay. But soft, hot lips quickly replaced fingers. Jagged bolts of heat shot through her all the way to her core. She clung to him, almost afraid of the sultry sensations his touch conjured inside her, as his tongue flicked one sensitive peak, then the other.**

"**Syaoran!" Sakura gasped.**

"**I've wanted to taste you for so long, Emerald………….." he cupped one breast, drew its taut crest into his hot mouth, sucked.**

**The wonderful shock of it made her body arch. The soft pull of his mouth, the rough caress of his tongue caused liquid heat to pool between her legs, as he suckled first one nipple, then the other. He was biting her softly, mouthing her, licking her. She was blind with desire. She writhed beneath him, her fingers laced through his chocolate hair again. "Oh, Syaoran………..!"**

"**Mmm." He scattered kisses across the underside of her breasts, molded them with his hands, his thumbs reaching to tease their wet, sensitive nipples. "I want more of you." Syaoran whispered.**

**When he took her nipple into his mouth again, she felt her insides quiver. Her entire body seemed on fire. The heat between her legs had become a blaze, and she felt an aching emptiness inside.**

**His lips continued to tug on her nipples, while one of his hands began to explore her belly.**

**Fire licked her skin wherever he touched her. He expertly took off her shorts and panties and tossed them aside also. She wanted him to touch her, his hand between her thighs. As if to torment her, his hand repeatedly moved nearer to, then farther from, the place that burned hottest for him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he caressed her lower belly, tickled the flesh of her inner thighs, brushed lightly over her woman's curls until she cried out, desperate, breathless, reckless with need.**

**As if through a fog, Sakura realized that Syaoran was doing this on purpose: to increase her arousal, and sure as hell he was doin' a good job.**

**When at last his hand cupped her womanhood, she lifted her hips to meet his caress. **

"**Syaoran!" she gasped again, her body shaking.**

**The pressure was sweet as the heel of his hand moved in slow, smooth circles. Her hips moved on their own accord to match his rhythm, as delicious new feelings began to unfold in her stomach. She writhed beneath his touch, whimpered, whispered his name.**

"**Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran!"**

**His lips left her breasts, found the soft skin of her throat. "I'm going to open you now, but slowly."**

**As he spoke, his voice deep and husky, he gently touched her thighs and spread her legs. Sakura fought the impulse of closing her thighs, never in her life has she felt so exposed. He slowly moved down to her legs. Then, he was kissing her exposed thighs, nipping her, teasing her.**

**But when his lips moved into her light auburn curls, she stiffened. Nah, he wouldn't kiss her there.**

**Oh, but he did. Deeply. His mouth was scorching hot against her aching womanhood. His tongue swirled delight over her most tender flesh, penetrated her, drew gasps from Sakura's surprised lips.**

"**Oh my God! Syaoran!" her head rolled from side to side with erotic abandon as Syaoran gave her his deepest, most intimate kiss.**

**Then his fingers slid between her wet woman's folds, parted her, and she only felt delight. "Oh, Syaoran." Tremors of pleasure rushed through her at the new feeling that she was experiencing. Her aching emptiness grew sharper at each passing moment. Her whimpers became breathless moans as he rhythmically teased her. And when she thought she was gonna die, he slipped a finger deep inside her.**

**His deep groan blended with her own cry, as he stroked her deeply, caressing a part of her that no man ever touched but yearned to be touched by Syaoran.**

**Her was mind was full of mist, fogged by her desire. When he slid a second finger inside her, stretching her virginity barrier, she could not longer think.**

**Syaoran felt like he was on cloud 9. There he was, on his way to make love to the angel he fell in love with, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Her little moans made him much more turned on. Her fingernails that gently scratched his strong back felt so good, it made the end of his hairs tingle.**

**He was finally claiming her as his own, a dream that seemed impossible at first, but love made it possible. She told him she loves him and he was going to show her how much he loves HER. Her emerald-green eyes never left his, they trapped him in their astonishing gaze. **

"**My beautiful Sakura." He rained kisses across her brow, her cheeks, her breasts. **

**Sakura had NO idea how good it felt until now. Her eyes were staring into Syaoran's deep amber eyes as he panted for self-control. She could tell he was being slow and VERY gentle because she's a virgin and he wanted her first time to be memorable. And she felt her heart jump at the consideration he was doin' for her. Syaoran stood up again and removed his pants and boxers. Sakura blushed at seeing him completely revealed to her, his manhood hard and up. She couldn't stand it ANY longer.**

"**Syaoran, _please_!" she begged in short breaths. Syaoran first looked at the girl on the bed. Her breasts moved up and down as she breathed heavily. Her cheeks were flushed and so was her skin, pink with his caresses. Her build was perfect. Heavenly. The perfect Angel for him. He joined her again and this time, he positioned himself between her legs. "Please…………." Sakura begged again. He put a finger to her lips.**

"**Now………….this will hurt a bit, you sure?" he asked her. Sakura nodded and voiced her need by kissing him. He lay her back down and with a thrust; he entered her and broke her barrier. **

**She cried out, squeezed her eyes shut, her nails digging into his back. Syaoran leaned down and kissed the tears of pain on her cheeks. "You ok?" he whispered in her ear. Sakura cringed; she didn't know it hurt SO much!**

"**Y-yeah………….please………..I want you………….." she breathed in his ear. **

**Syaoran slid out of her and thrust back in. "Please……………." She panted. He was inside her now, a part of her……………….she felt fulfilled at this.**

**Slowly, he withdrew. When he entered her again, she couldn't help moaning as he stretched her, filled her, made her complete. And when she just thought he had buried himself inside her totally, he withdrew, then pushed himself deeper inside her. He was really deep inside her, all of him.**

"**God, Sakura!" he sounded as if he was in pain. "You're so tight, so hot…………." **

**His manhood was inside Sakura. He was feeling her tightness and her warm moisture, he loved it, he lover HER.**

**His rhythm began to speed up, each thrust making her hungrier, craving for the next. **

**She moaned many times, lifting her hips to meet him.**

"**Syaoran………..!" she moaned loudly. "Faster!"**

**At her request, he began to thrust harder into her, making Sakura cry out, moan, pant in pleasure. His thrusts drove Sakura MAD! She wanted all of him, him taking all of her.**

**All at once, he was driving into her HARD, drawing helpless, frantic cries from her throat. "Syaoran!!" she nearly screamed at the powerful force that was claiming her, her hands in his hair, holding to the sweet pleasure he was giving her.**

**His hands were grasping her hips, as he explored her depths with fast, forceful thrusts. Her cries became louder and louder as she felt a rise coming to her, her climax was nearing.**

**Sakura felt Syaoran shudder, heard his deep groans as he thrust hard one, twice, three times.**

**Then it finally hit, a strong sensation—an explosion, liquid fire, a shower of blinding light. Her inner muscles clenched on him hard, her body trembling with the force of her passion.**

**Maddening pleasure washed through her like a tsunami, heightened by his powerful thrusts.**

"**Syaoran!" she heard herself cry his name, felt his body shudder, as with a low groan, he spilled himself deep inside her. With him, she gave a high-pitched moan as she climaxed with him. Syaoran slid out of her and not wanting to crush her with his great weight, he rolled to his side next to Sakura's sweaty body.**

**He pulled her into an embrace and heard her short and heavy breathing. He looked down at his manhood and saw traces of blood, Sakura's virgin blood. He felt honored to be her first because he loved her more than anything.**

**He slid his fingers through Sakura's light brown bangs, pushed them aside and kissed her forehead.**

"**I love you, Sakura. My White Angel." He smiled. Sakura's eyes went wide at hearing him call her White Angel. The girls were the ONLY ones who called her White Angel!**

"**How you know about that?" she tried to sound pissed, but all of her energy was spent, so she couldn't. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Little birdies told me." he replied. Sakura frowned. "I'm gonna kill them………" she muttered. He laughed softly and kissed her lips. "But, you're mine now, right?" he asked with the innocence of a little boy. Sakura smiled back and snuggled in his chest.**

"**Forever and always…………." She said quietly. "Because I love you. You're the special person my Mommy always talked about. Syaoran felt a wave of tenderness at hearing her say this.**

**Syaoran felt sleep tug at his eyelids. With a sigh, he fell into a deep sleep. Sakura looked up at his adorable face and smiled. She kissed him and rested her cheek on his chest. She closed her eyes and kept on smiling.**

"**_Mommy, thank you for showing me the way to happiness……………._" She thanked her mother in her mind as sleep claimed her. **

**A/N**

**YAY! LEMON CHAPTER 10 is done! I hope y'all like the lemon, it took me a few days to cook it up with help of my friends of course! **

**Thanx to the reviewers, I'm gonna do the Angels of the Light Trilogy! Starting with the sequel :Warriors of the Night!**

**Well, sit back and enjoy! Sit tight for Ch 11!!!!!!!!! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMIN'! **

**Love,**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	12. Angels Of The Light

_**Angels Of The Light**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

**_Chapter 11: Angels Of The Light_**

**Sakura's eyes slowly opened, feeling renewed in strength. She sat up and felt the breeze's cold caress on her naked skin. She looked down to her side and saw Syaoran deeply asleep. Memories of their lovemaking played in her head and she blushed. She saw the way Syaoran's chest moved up and down with his soft breathing. She smiled and ran her fingers lightly in his dark chocolate hair. **

"**_He looks SO cute when he's asleep."_ Sakura giggled as she thought that. Suddenly, a grip on her hand made her snap out of her thought. Syaoran was grabbing her hand, a lazy smile on his face.**

**Hi." He said. Sakura laughed. "Hiya, Little Wolf." She greeted back.**

**Syaoran got up and took Sakura's well-built form into an embrace. Sakura blushed again at feeling his smooth chest against her naked breasts. She placed a hand on his chest and sighed in content. Syaoran smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her long, auburn tresses.**

"**We should go to the others." He said. At hearing him say this, Sakura's head snapped back up and looked at him. "Nani!?"**

"**Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Lila. They've been also looking for you since you ran off." Syaoran explained to her. Sakura gasped. "They must be worried!!" she cried. Syaoran silenced her by taking her lips with his. Sakura calmed down. He released her and looked into her eyes.**

"**Let's get dressed and go meet them." Syaoran said. "Hai!" Sakura smiled.**

**---------Penguin Park----------**

**Lila, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all standing by the swings. "Damn, where _could_ she have gone to!?" Meiling growled in frustration. Tomoyo wore a worried expression on her face. "I dunno, but I hope she's OK. What if Hell Dragons seized her again!?" she cried. Eriol put an assuring arm around her frail shoulder. "Don't worry, Tomoyo, I'm sure Sakura's OK."**

"**GUYS!!"**

**Lila reacted at the voice and turned around to see Sakura and Syaoran running towards them. "Hey look! It's Sakura and Syaoran!" Lila cried as she pointed at the nearing couple. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling looked at where Lila was pointing and saw them.**

"**Sakura!" they took off running at them. Meiling and Tomoyo both hugged Sakura. **

"**You baka! Do you have any idea how worried we were!?" Meiling scolded while hugging her. Sakura laughed as she embraced back. "Yeah, I'm so sorry you guys." She apologized. Eriol patted her on the head. "It's OK, Sakura. All that matters is that you're OK." He chuckled. Sakura grinned back, all her cheerfulness returned. As the girls walked ahead, Eriol smirked at Syaoran. "What?" Syaoran asked at seeing Eriol's face.**

"**You did "it" with Sakura, didn't you?" he asked. Syaoran blushed to the roots of his hair. "W-wha!? How did ya!?" he stuttered. Eriol laughed. "It's written all over your face. Besides, it wouldn't take a genius to know that you two did "something" to patch things up with her." He pointed out. Syaoran groaned in submission. "Fine, I did, so?" he snapped defensively. Eriol shook his head. "Hey, don't go snappy on me. I'm just sayin' that good job. It's what both of you wanted." He winked at him.**

"**Fuck you, Eriol." Syaoran looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. Eriol chuckled. **

"**Act childish all you want, but we all know you're grinning even though I can't see you face." He said, pretty amused. Syaoran turned back to him, flicking him off while grinning.**

"**So, Sakura, how did you two patch things up?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as the girls were walking in front of the guys. Sakura blushed a tad bit. "You told him you loved him, didn't you?" Meiling winked at her while smirking. Sakura nodded slowly. Tomoyo smiled and patted her back. "That's the way to go, Emerald."**

**Meiling looked at Sakura. "You let him take you, didn't ya, Ying Fa?" she grinned her evil grin. Sakura blushed deep red. "N-nani!?" she squeaked.**

"**Ha ha, it's so written all over your red face in white ink." Meiling cracked. Sakura gave her a death glare and flicked her off.**

"**Okay, I did, got a problem?" She bit at her. Meiling laughed, holdings her hands up in surrender. "Whoa, easy, boss. I was just saying what I though you did. But answer me this, how was it?" she teased.**

**Sakura blushed and smiled back. "Well, it was…………..it was great."**

"**Welcome to the club, we enjoyed ours too!" Tomoyo giggled. That got Sakura's attention. "SAY WHAT!?" she gasped. Tomoyo winked at Meiling. "Oops, did we forget to tell her? We're no longer virgins." She said to Sakura. Sakura's jaw nearly hit the ground at hearing Tomoyo say this.**

"**Why didn't you tell me!?" Sakura demanded, looking a bit hurt. Meiling noticed the look and softened. "Well, Tomoyo and I decided to wait until you weren't a virgin anymore either so then you would understand how much our first times meant to us." Meiling explained. Sakura looked at her best friends with wide eyes. Tomoyo nodded. "We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Ying Fa. You're our best friend and you always will be." She smiled. Sakura smiled back and nodded. **

"**Forgive and forgotten." She said.**

**---------Hell Dragons Headquarters----------**

**Ryu looked out the huge window of his room when his father came in. "What is it, Ryu?" Namura asked impatiently. Ryu turned to his father and said. "Father, we have to fight the Angels _now_. The whole situation is soon gonna deteriorate if we don't stop them now." **

**Namura looked at son, crossing his arms. "Well, about time you came up with that line. So, how do you _suggest_ we do to exterminate those little brats?" he asked. **

**Ryu looked serious. "Do what we said we were gonna do, a gang war. But, it will be gun battle-style."**

**Namura sat down on a chair and said in though. "Well, I'm gonna go round up more members from my company. I'm almost done with convincing the new manager to give up his position to me. The man is Fujitaka's cousin. His elder son, Touya should've taken the job, but he won't get it 'till he's 30. And the little child, Sakura, is obviously _not_ old enough to take her father's business." He frowned.**

**Ryu cocked an eyebrow at him. "So, that's why you wanted Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko?" **

**Namura glared at his on. "Kinda. I loved her since I first saw her. But when I asked her out, she was already engaged to Fujitaka. Then, when I broke into her home, I wanted the money, not her. But you should've seen the beauty that woman possessed." His indigo eyes started into the distance at the memories. "That soft, light skin, the rich complexion of her long, wavy hair, those long legs, the full breasts, thin waist, and above all, her pure emerald eyes. Oh, how they captured me." **

"**Now I see where Sakura gets her looks." Ryu chuckled to himself.**

"**You will accomplish what I couldn't, to take a Kinomoto female." Namura said to Ryu. Ryu smirked and replied. "Don't worry, Father. I _will_ take her, when her Angels are in our men's beds and her guys dead, even Syaoran Li."**

"**Syaoran Li? Oh, he's your rival in who gets to bed the little Ying Fa?" Namura looked annoyingly amused. "You bet he is! I always see the way Sakura laid eyes on him all the time, and I _know_ Syaoran wants her. I mean, who wouldn't want such an exquisite beauty like Sakura?"**

"**And you think you'll be able to take her before he does?" Namura asked. Ryu nodded. "Oh yeah. She'll be in my bed, ready for me, before she's in Syaoran's bed!"**

"**Oh well, I'm going to get more recruits while _you_ plan how to destroy the Angels of the Light and get Sakura in your bed." Said Namura as he stood up and walked out of the room. Ryu bowed his head. "Yes, Father."**

**---------Sakura's Mansion-------------**

**Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Lila all sat in the living room totally silent. Touya and Kaho were still out on their business trip. Sakura thought about the Hell Dragons and felt her blood steam. Those bastards Ryu and Namura are _so_ gonna pay for everything!**

"**Guys, I think it's about time we fight the gang war we said we were gonna fight against Ryu, Namura, and their minions." Sakura broke the short-term silence. Her words drew gasps from her friends. "Well, I think we should put an end to all of this. I'm SO sick of them." Sakura frowned. Meiling nodded in agreement. "Yeah, those assholes are _such_ a pain in the ass 24/7!" she sighed.**

"**Well, we _should_ discuss this matter with everyone else. After all, this is a critical situation." Eriol reasoned with Sakura. Sakura nodded. "You're completely right, Eriol. Let's call 'em all right now!" she grabbed her pink cell phone and speed-dialed everyone else. She put her phone and put it in speaker-phone.**

**A bunch of "hellos" rang at once.**

"**Angels of the Light! Report to my mansion at once! Emergency meeting!" Sakura said seriously before hanging up.**

**Minutes later, they all heard the sounds of roaring engines at her gate. Sakura went outside to meet her friends.**

"**Yo, what's up?" Chiharu said as she steeped out of her car with Takashi.**

"**What was with the call?" Rika asked as she and Terada-sensei closed the doors of his car.**

"**Yeah, what's the emergency meeting about?" Naoko joined Minoru.**

"**Come inside and I'll fill you in the details." Sakura replied as she motioned them to follow her.**

**The Angels of the Light listened quietly as Sakura told them about stopping Hell Dragons for good. After she was done, Naoko was the first to speak up.**

"**So, how are _exactly_ gonna kick their asses?" she asked her leader.**

**Sakura nodded and stood up, facing everyone. "Guys, I think it's time to settle the war between Hell Dragons and us by………….." she took a deep breath before finishing. "……….a final gang war."**

**Everyone gasped. **

"**But, this won't be like any other fight we've ever had. This will be a gun fight, total massacre. We girls know that if we lose, you each will end up in Hell Dragons' beds." The girls nodded.**

**Sakura turned to the men. "And you guys will be annihilated." The guys nodded.**

"**And that _I'll_ be in Ryu's bed." Sakura's voice was a bit unsteady as she said this. **

"**Yeah, but I won't allow it!" Syaoran cried as he stood up.**

"**Yeah, I agree with him! _None_ of us want that to happen to you!" Meiling stood up as well. Everyone else stood up, chorusing agreements. Sakura smiled in tears at her friends. "Thank you, everyone. So, if you all wanna kick their asses for good, give me a hai!"**

"**HAI!" they all said in unison. Sakura nodded in satisfaction. "Then, it's settled. We're going to develop a plan to take them down." She said. "We need a place though. Some place where no innocent people can get hurt." Tomoyo pointed out.**

"**Somewhere isolated." Said Syaoran, getting into the thought.**

"**Hell Dragons' Headquarters." Sakura had the answer.**

"**Where is that at?" Eriol asked her. "It's outside of town, I saw it while I was escaping." She answered. "Perfect! We can use the element of surprise on those jerks!" Rika cheered. "Right on!" Chiharu joined her.**

"**So, what's the plan, Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at her gang. "This is the plan. Today's Thursday, right?" she said. heads nodded.**

"**Ok, so, Saturday at midnight, we'll go to Hell Dragons' headquarters fully-armed with body vests. We'll do a surprise attack and take them down. Couples _do not_ separate at any circumstances. Don't be afraid to kill, I know it's a sin, but unfortunately it's the only way to end this. _But_, you guys leave Ryu and Namura to me and Syaoran." Sakura looked at Syaoran.**

"**Syaoran, you'll go for Ryu and if you can, keep him alive. It would be better to hand him over to the cops." She ordered him. "You got it, Sakura." Syaoran nodded. Sakura turned back to the gang.**

"**While myself, I'm going after Namura and put a bullet in his head. I won't allow that bastard to live." She said.**

"**Will you be OK, though?" Kiyoshi asked, a bit worried. Sakura winked at him. **

"**I'll be fine, besides, I have my gift to guide me." she stuck out her tongue at him playfully. **

**The gang laughed and began to chatter about stuff. Sakura caught Syaoran's attention and motioned him to follow her. "Guys, we'll be right back. we need to talk." Sakura smiled at her friends as she took Syaoran's hand and led him out of the room. "What crawled up her butt?" Minoru asked. "Didn't you _know_!? They finally "did" it." Meiling cracked.**

"**Say what!?" Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Minoru, Terada-sensei, Takashi, and Kiyoshi cried. Eriol, Lila, and Tomoyo looked _really_ amused at their reactions. "When did this happen!?" Naoko demanded. "Today." Tomoyo responded. "Wow, she finally hit the last base." Chiharu commented. "And with Syaoran? Looks like those two finally hit it off." Minoru noted.**

**--------Sakura's Room----------**

"**And this is my room." Sakura smiled as she opened the door. Syaoran took a minute to look around him. The walls were white, decorated with pictures of her friends and family. An open balcony was adorned with white roses, soft curtains hiding its entrance. Her huge bed had golden bedposts carved in shapes of angels. Stuffed animals lay all over the room. "Cool huh?" Sakura laughed. "Yeah." **

**Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura took both of his hands and looked down at her feet. **

"**Syaoran………….you have _no_ regrets about what happened between you and I, right?" she asked softly. Syaoran looked at her, eyes wide. He then chuckled lightly, tucked a finger under her chin, and raised her face to meet his eyes. **

"**No, I have no regrets. I made love to you because I wanted to, because I love you, Emerald." He said softly as his other hand cupped her cheek. Sakura blushed and smiled innocently. "Thank you. and I have regrets either. You made my first time a cherished feeling." She said. Syaoran just looked at her and took her lips with his. **

**Sakura's eyes closed slowly, giving herself to his kiss. His arms encircled her and pulled her soft body hard against his. Sakura ran her delicate hands in his hair, loving the silky feeling of it. Syaoran groaned and broke the kiss. Sakura looked at him, cheeks flushed. He gave her a goofy grin. "Sorry bout that. If that kept going on, I wouldn't have any more resistance to take you again."**

**Sakura giggled and nodded. "I understand. We'll leave like that for now, 'till we're alone again."**

"**Maybe tomorrow, after prom." He laughed. Sakura gasped. "Oh shit! I totally forgot about prom!!" she squeaked. Syaoran laughed. "Looks like we'll all be _very_ busy Saturday."**

**Sakura punched him none too gently on the arm. "You keep quiet. Or else I won't go with you." she warned him with a smile. Syaoran pretended to look hurt. "Aw, no fair!" he made a puppy-dog face. Sakura smiled sweetly at his adorable face. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Just kiddin'. I'll love to go with you, Syaoran."**

**Syaoran's face lit up. "Great!"**

"**Huh?" Sakura said as she looked around. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura pointed up to her ear.**

"**_SA-KU-RA!" _Meiling's voice rang in her head. Sakura cringed and snarled at the voice. _"Dammit, Meiling! Don't roar in my head like that!"_**

"_**WhatEVER! Kiss off whatever you two lovebirds are doing, cuz we got another ass on the loose seeking bed sport on a young girl outside of town!" **_

**Sakura's mind began to bring an image. A girl………….13 or 14 running towards the woods outside of town…………….a middle-aged man chasing her, lust in his eyes………….**

"**_I see her! We'll be right down! Get ready to take the cars!"_ Sakura sent her thought to Meiling before cutting contact.**

"**What was that?" he asked. Sakura started for the door. "I saw another man; he's gonna rape a little girl. Let's move!" she cried.**

**---------The Woods Outside Of Town-----------**

**The girl ran inside the woods outside of Tomoeda, panting breathlessly. Her short, dark hair flew behind her as her blue eyes shine in fear. She could feel the man at her tail. He just saw her walking towards home and started following her. She then panicked and broke into a run, with him chasing after her. She took a turn into the woods, hoping to lose him, but no luck.**

"**Get away from me, you pig!" she shouted as she kept on running. She jumped over a fallen trunk and kept on fleeing. The man was quick; he was quickly catching up to her. The girl looked back at him, _big_ mistake. She tripped over a root and fell on her face. The man chuckled evilly and tossed her onto her back. He took her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head, making squirm beneath him. He was untying her blouse with his free hand, ready to expose her breasts.**

"**_Sweet GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"_ she begged in her mind. Then, out of nowhere, a girl popped out from their side and knocked the man off her. The girl struggled back to her feet and looked at the girl that just saved her. She was taller than her, had a gorgeous built. Her soft pink hair curled on her shoulders. Her light pink cape flapped with the breeze. She turned to look at her and the girl saw ****striking emerald-green eyes.**

"**Ying Fa!" another female, dressed in red with black hair popped out and stood beside her. Then more girls _and_ guys stood by the pink haired girl's side.**

"**You! How _dare_ you pick on somebody like that!?" the girl Ying Fa pointed at the man, rage expressed in her lovely face.**

**The man grunted and lunged at her with a knife.**

"**NO, look out!!" the girl shrieked. Sakura smirked. She quickly slid down and struck at him with her knee, the blow to his stomach made the man groan in pain. **

**Then, Sakura jumped on him and struck hard with her fist. The man stumbled. **

"**Syaoran, now!" Sakura shouted. The girl saw a hot guy with dark brown hair and amber eyes with handcuffs in his hands. He took the man's wrists and clipped the cuffs on him. Sakura turned to the girl and smiled. "You OK?" she asked gently. **

**The girl hesitated before nodding her head slowly. Sakura smiled. "Good. Now go on home. Don't worry about this jerk trying to rape you again; we'll be there to stop him."**

**The girl smiled her thanks and ran back. Sakura sighed in satisfaction and turned to her friends with a smile. "Great job, you guys."**

**-----------Hell Dragons Headquarters-----------**

**Ryu sat on his chair by the fireplace. He was only in his pants and sighed as the fire warmed the chilled skin of his chest. He closed his eyes and smirked at the images running through his head. He pictured Sakura, naked and willing, lying on his bed, ready for him. He imagined the feeling of being inside her, tearing her innocence. His hands touching her breasts, her long legs, feeling the silk of her skin. Oh, he could hardly wait to get that Angel into his bed.**

**He didn't care now if his mother won't want him back, he didn't care that his father lied to him, all he cared about was bedding Sakura. "Ryu." His father's voice broke his mental fun. Ryu turned around and saw his father at his door. "Yes, Father?" he said.**

"**This ex-childhood friend of yours……………….." his father said. "You mean Lila?" Ryu asked. "Yes." Namura smirked. "What about her?" Ryu crossed his arms. "After we defeat the Angels, you get to have bed sport with the little spitfire while I don't get any." Namura said.**

"**And you're going somewhere with this?" Ryu was starting to get the hint. "I wanna bed the girl Lila after our glorious victory. But wait, this girl's a virgin, right?" Lust shone in Namura's eyes. "Yeah." Ryu replied. Namura smirked. **

"**Perfect. So, you get to have Sakura, I get Lila. Then it's a fair celebration."**

"**One thing I wanna ask, Father. What are you gonna do about Mom?" Ryu asked. Namura's eyes turned icy indigo. "I will kill her. I can't have someone who can turn against me on the loose."**

**--------Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment------------**

"**Thanks for the ride, Sakura." Syaoran smiled as they pulled up to the building. Sakura grinned back. "No problem. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Meiling's spending the night at Naoko's. Don't ask me why."**

**A glint showed in Syaoran's eye. Sakura noticed it and poked at his chest. "Nuh uh, buster. Wait 'till after prom tomorrow." She giggled. Syaoran looked at her. "Can I at the least do a little bit right now?" he asked. Sakura nodded shyly. Syaoran smiled and pulled her close to him. He brushed a bit of her hair off her face, bent down and stole her lips with his. Sakura gave a small sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran gently pushed her back so she lay on the driver's seat. Her breath came in quick gasps that made Syaoran smile again. Even after not being a virgin anymore, she was still so innocent. "I love you." he whispered. Sakura blushed and whispered back. "I love you."**

**Syaoran kissed her again, his kiss hard and soft. His hand moved down her curves as Sakura's moved down his back, gently scratching his back. Syaoran groaned and pulled her harder against him, feeling the soft weight of her breasts against him. Sakura gasped as he ran his hands back up and cupped her breasts. **

"**Syaoran………" she moaned softly. Syaoran kissed her again, his tongue meeting hers. Sakura already felt her arousal increasing. Syaoran suddenly backed away and smiled weakly. "If this keeps going on, I won't be able to hold myself back." **

**Sakura laughed and sat back up. "I'll see ya tomorrow." She touched his cheek. Syaoran took her hand kissed her palm. He stepped out of the car, closed the door, and waved at her. Sakura waved back with a smiled as she went home.**

**--------Hell Dragons Headquarters----------**

**A knock startled Ryu in his room. One of the guards bowed and said. "Master Ryu, we captured this young lady on our way here." Ryu looked at him, then nodded. **

"**Bring her in." he said. The guard pushed in a young woman with long raven hair and piercing, dark purple eyes, Rei. "Oh Rei, what a surprise." He smirked at her. **

**Rei glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Whatever, you sick fuck. I wanna go home." She snarled at him. Ryu stepped closer to her, making her back away towards his bed. "I heard when Sakura kicked your ass." He said. Rei bared her teeth at him. "Shut the fuck up, I don't wanna be reminded of that whore!" she hissed. Ryu cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well, Rei, I have a deal for you. Join my gang and please me tonight and when I defeat the Angels of the Light, you get to have Syaoran."**

"**Syaoran!? He's with the Angels of the Light!?" Rei gasped, her calves hitting the edge of the bed. Ryu nodded. "He's under Sakura's wing, she's the gang leader."**

**Rei made a face. "No wonder she's so skilled." She murmured. Ryu cupped her shoulders and said. "I get Sakura, you get Syaoran, is that a deal?"**

**Rei knew she had to use her body for admittance, but the deal was too hard for to resist. "All right, I will." she closed her eyes. Ryu smirked and slammed his lips against hers. He pushed her to the bed and pinned her with his body. Rei knew she was sickened at having Ryu's hands on her body, but to get Syaoran back, she would do _anything_.**

**-------Seiju High, Next Day-----------**

**Sakura walked down to class, hand in hand with Syaoran. "Wow, tomorrow's the prom! I can't wait!" Sakura said excitedly. Syaoran chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too." He winked at her. Sakura blushed and pinched him, making Syaoran flinch and laugh. Rei saw them together and felt her blood steam. She walked over to them. "Oh, look who showed up." She said nastily. Sakura gave her a death-glare. "Now what the fuck do you want, Rei? Don't tell me you want another whoop-ass treatment?" she asked in a backbiting tone. Rei smirked and said back. "Whatever, Ying Fa."**

**Syaoran gasped, but Sakura knew how she found out who she was. "Let me guess, you're now Ryu's bitch? That's news to me, I knew you are a whore, but I didn't imagine you to get fucked by the scum of the Earth." Sakura's lips turned into a sarcastic smile. Rei snapped and said. "You just wait! The Hell Dragons are gonna kick your ass! And I'll have Syaoran back!"**

**Syaoran looked disgusted, Sakura just laughed. "Like _hell_ that's gonna happen. We'll tear those Hell Dragon-puppies apart and you'll all be sittin' in a nice cell in jail!" she shook her head at Rei. Syaoran joined in. "Listen up, Rei. I will _never_ go back to you. I love Sakura and I don't give a fuck who you get laid with. Hell Dragons are _nothing_ but of Ryu and Namura's big talk. So, for your own good, drop out of them. You don't wanna be in jail after we get done with all of you." he warned her."**

"**Yo, is that little bitch causin' you guys trouble?" Meiling asked as she neared them with Kiyoshi, followed by Eriol and Tomoyo.**

"**Rei here just became Ryu's new bed sport." Sakura scorned. Meiling and Tomoyo burst out laughing. "Girl, you're just a ho who wants someone who belongs to another girl." Meiling laughed.**

**Tomoyo added. "And you got fucked by _Ryu_? Man, now that's _sick_. I bet he's got a…………."**

"**Did you even use a condom?" Eriol cut in. Rei said nothing. Sakura looked at Eriol. "I guess that's a "no", Eriol."**

"**Oh shit, that means she's carrying a mini-devil bastard!" Kiyoshi pretended to be shocked. Rei blushed crimson. Sakura tsk tsked at her. "I feel sorry for you. Being fucked by a sorry-ass loser like him, that's just nasty."**

**That drew the last straw for Rei. Her face grew furious and screamed at them. **

"**YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL JUST CUZ YOU ARE A TEAM AND ARE RESPECTED BY THE GIRLS OF THIS SCHOOL!"**

"**Weeeelllll…………" Sakura looked at her friends. "We _are_ a team and we _are_ respected by all the girls in Seiju, so what's wrong with that?" she challenged the angry Rei. Rei only got angrier. "Screw it; you will all lose to us, Angels of the Light." She declared as she walked to the classroom.**

"**Weird-ass bitch." Meiling commented as they all watched Rei leave. "Lust fucks her up." Sakura noted. "You can say that again." Syaoran said. Then, the bell rang.**

"**OH SHIT!" they all shouted as they ran towards the classroom.**

**---------At Lunch-------------**

**The girls and the guys were sitting beneath the big cheery blossom tree, eating their lunches. "So Rei joined Hell Dragons, huh?" Naoko said as she took a bit off her sandwich. Sakura nodded. Rika gave a small snort. "Why am I _not_ surprised?" **

"**Well, since she got into that fight with Sakura, I kinda suspected for her to turn to Hell Dragons like a little crybaby." Chiharu crossed her arms as she looked up to the tree in though. **

**Lila shook her head. "My sister, taking such a bas decision." She said a bit sadly. _That _got a reaction from everyone. "NANI!?" they all cried. "That lil' bitch's your _sister_!?" Sakura gasped. Lila nodded. "Yes, she is."**

"**But matte, Rei's last name is Arisugawa! How can that make her your sister?" Tomoyo asked Lila. Lila looked a bit sad as she responded. "My parents divorced right after we were born. We were born at the same time, we should be twins, but we're not. Daddy took Rei away while Mommy kept me. She doesn't even know I'm her sister."**

"**Wow……………..talk about dysfunctional." Meiling commented. Lila nodded again and looked at Sakura. "I beg of you, Sakura. When you fight Hell Dragons, _please_ don't kill my sister! You can send her to jail for all I care, but please don't kill her!" Lila's eyes were in tears. Sakura smiled and patted the petite girl's head. **

"**No problem, Lila. That's a promise." She said. Lila smiled at her. "Thanks, Sakura!"**

**Sakura turned back to her friends, an evil smiled playing on her lips. "Okay guys, tomorrow! Tomorrow we have our prom and then after that, it's our final battle with Hell Dragons! If anyone wants an out, say it now!" No one spoke. Sakura nodded. "Then it's decided…………." She looked up at the sky. "We're going. And this is time for revenge to come out and play."**

**A/N**

**Chapter 11 done!! Well, maybe this is gonna be the last chapter I put up before my annual vacation to Costa Rica. I'll be gone for a month, so Angels of the Light will be intact for the whole time I'm gone. But MAYBE I'll submit the semi-last chapter which is the final fight between Angels of the Light and Hell Dragons. I might, so don't get your hopes up. And even maybe submit the epilogue. Enjoy this new chapter of Angels of the Light!**

**XOXOXO from,**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	13. Showdown At Midnight!

_**Angels Of The Light**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

**_Chapter 12: Showdown At Midnight!_**

**The loud buzzing of the alarm clock woke Sakura up. She slowly sat up and stretched. "Damn clock……….." she muttered as she slapped it to shut it up. She got up and looked at the picture of her parents. "Mommy, today I will avenge you." Sakura vowed. She walked over to her closet and opened it. A gorgeous white gown was hanging apart from the rest of her clothes. She smiled at seeing the dress. Today was also prom, and she was going with Syaoran. She quickly left her room and went downstairs to make herself breakfast. While she ate, she began thinking about her future. Yeah, she was still gonna be the Leader of the Angels of the Light. **

"**Though……….." she said to herself. "Graduation is only a few days away. I know I'm going to Tokyo University with Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Eriol, Takashi, Minoru, and Kiyoshi. But………….what about Syaoran?" she wondered. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, startling her. She picked it up and pressed the TALK button.**

"**Hi, Sakura speaking." She greeted.**

"**Morning, my cherry blossom." Syaoran's voice came from the other end. Sakura smiled and giggled. "Morning, my little wolf."**

"**So, you ready for tonight?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "You bet I am! Both prom and the kick-ass showdown at midnight!"**

**At his end, Syaoran smiled at hearing her cheerfulness and confidence. "So, at what time you want me to pick you up?" he asked. Sakura tapped her chin with a finger in thought. "How 'bout at 8?" she suggested. "8 it is then." He laughed. Sakura cheered. "Great! See you then!"**

"**Yeah. I love you, Emerald." He smiled. Sakura smiled back. "I love you, Syaoran." Then hung up. She sighed happily as she placed the phone back on the charger." Oh my God, how much she loved him!**

**She then remembered to phone Tomoyo. "Oh shit, I forgot!" she slapped a hand against her temple. She grabbed the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. "Hello?" came her greeting. "Tomoyo! It's me!" Sakura said.**

"**Oh hey, Sakura! What's up?" Tomoyo. Sakura smiled and said. "After prom, feel free to do whatever you want. And tell the others to meet at the prom for final plans."**

**Tomoyo nodded at her end. "Sure."**

"**Thanks Tomoyo, ja ne!" Sakura hung up. She heard the home phone rang; she jumped and ran to answer it.**

"**Hello, Kinomoto Residence." She greeted politely. A man's deep voice said. "Hey kaiju." Sakura felt her blood steam at hearing the mockery in his voice. "Oniichan!" she warned with a frown. "Touya dear, don't be so mean to your sister!" she heard Kaho scold him in the background. "Whatever, how you doin', squirt?" her brother asked. Sakura bared her teeth at the phone. "Just fine, oniichan." She answered in an irked voice. "Gimme that." Kaho said as she grabbed the phone from her husband's hands. "Hi, Sakura." She greeted. "Hiya, Kaho!" Sakura said back.**

"**How is everything in Tomoeda?" Kaho asked. Sakura laughed. "Good, my prom's tonight." She said. "That's good; Touya and I will be back by the time of your graduation. And I have delighted news to tell you." Kaho said.**

**Sakura lit up. "Really!?"**

**Kaho laughed. "Yep. Sakura…………….I am pregnant."**

**Sakura gave a loud gasp. "For real!?!?" she cried. Kaho laughed again. "Yes, and it's gonna be a girl." Sakura squealed with excitement. "That means I'm gonna have a niece!"**

"**Yes, you'll be my Celeste's aunty." Kaho said. "Celeste?" Sakura said. "That's the name I'm going to give my baby, my true child." Kaho smiled. Sakura smiled. "I'll be fine here. You two have fun! Ja ne!" she hung up. "Today is such a perfect day!!" she punched the air, smiling big.**

**------Hell Dragons Headquarters-------**

**The stinging sunlight shone over Ryu's sleeping form. He yawned and sat up, his hand running through his blonde hair. The woman beside him gave a squirm as she opened her eyes. "Hmm? Is breakfast ready yet?" she asked drowsily. Ryu looked down at her. "No, get up."**

"**What's today?" Rei asked as she also sat up, rubbing the sleep off her lilac eyes. **

"**Saturday." Ryu answered. Rei's eyes widened with a snap. "Shit! Today's the prom!!" she cried. "I need a date, come with me." Ryu said as he slipped a red robe over his naked body. Hugging the sheets to her breasts, she nodded. "Ok."**

"**Then, we come back here and make plans to get rid of those Angels." Ryu said as he walked over to the fireplace. Rei looked at him. Should she tell him that they didn't used protection and she's pregnant with his child? She knows she's pregnant because her breasts were feeling heavy and she was ever sick to the stomach.**

"**Ryu……….." his name just flew out of her mouth. Ryu turned to her, his deep blue eyes glaring at her icily. "What?" he asked.**

**Rei hesitated. "It's nothing." She replied. She got up and slipped a black robe over her body, tears blemished her cheeks. "I………….I am going home. I have to get ready for the prom. I'll see you later." She bowed before she left to get her clothes.**

**-----------That Night, Sakura's House-----------**

**Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her white dress with her hair up in a twist. She smiled in satisfaction. She walked over to her bathroom and took out her birth control pills from her cabinet. She filled her glass with water and drank her pill. She sighed then heard a car pull up in her driveway. She ran out her room and down the stairs. Syaoran stepped out the limousine he rented for that night, ready for Sakura to come out.**

**Then the door opened and Syaoran's got caught in his throat as he saw the angel before him. Sakura stood before him, her face cast in a delicate profile. Her long auburn hair was fashioned into an elegant twist, baring the slender grace of her neck to his view. She wore a gown the color of snow, emerald lace tumbling gracefully from beneath the cleavage of her bosom. Its elegancy enhanced the curve of her hip, the slender hollow of her waist, the creamy swell of her breasts. Her pink lips curved in a pretty smile. "Syaoran!"**

**He walked over and slipped the corset of cherry blossoms on her wrist. He smiled back at her. "My sweet."**

**Sakura blushed as Syaoran took her hand and led her to the limo. As they drove over to the prom, Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off her. Her loveliness cut him to the quick, made it hard for him to think or breathe. Her deep femininity enticed him, ensnared him. Sakura, in the other hand, couldn't _her_ eyes off her date. Syaoran wore a tux with a white rose in his right chest pocket. He also wore the emerald necklace she gave him. He looked so breathtakingly handsome.**

"**You look good." Both of them spoke. They stopped and laughed. "You first." Sakura said to Syaoran. Syaoran took her hand and kissed it, making Sakura blush again. "You look so angelically beautiful tonight, Sakura." He smiled warmly at her. Sakura smiled back at him and kissed him. "You look very dashing, Syaoran." She said. The car stopped. "We're here." Said Syaoran as he got out of the limo and held his hand out to Sakura. Sakura took it and he led her to the prom, which was at a _huge_ ballroom, the best one in Tomoeda.**

**-------Prom---------**

**Light danced in Sakura's eyes as she saw the inside of the ballroom. Everything was sparkly, balloons of various colors everywhere; a huge banner was set by the podium. It read "Congratulations to the class of 2017!". Many couples were already dancing at the music. "Yo, Sakura!" Meiling's voice called to her. She turned to her side and saw everyone coming towards them. The girls all wore dresses that matched their codename color. Their guys wore roses that matched the girls' dresses. "You look so cute, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, holding up her camera. She wore a lavender sleeveless dress with small amethyst shards decorating the hem of her dress. "Yeah, nice dress!" Meiling wore a Chinese-style, blood-red dress, cut at both side, exposing her slender legs. Sakura giggled. "Thanks! You guys look good too!" she said.**

"**So, we get to have free time before the final fight?" Rika asked, her arm entwined with Terada's.**

"**Yep, at exactly 11:45, meet at my place to get out gear and move out." Sakura nodded.**

"**Great!" Chiharu laughed.**

"**Whoo-hoo!" Naoko cheered.**

"**Well, then, let's P-A-R-T-Y right now!" Meiling cried. "Hell yeah!" everyone said. **

**After they all sat in one big table, laughed, and danced. The principal stepped to the podium. "May I have your attention please?" he spoke with a mic. Everyone hushed and looked at him.**

"**We have our votes for prom king and prom queen." He said. Everyone cheered. After the cheering died down, he continued. "We have an excellent crown for our King." He signaled a teacher next to him. The teacher nodded and in a red velvet pillow, two crowns rested there. For the King and Queen. "These crowns were made by our talented pupil, Tomoyo Daidouji!" he smiled towards Tomoyo. Everyone turned to Tomoyo and cheered. Tomoyo blushed as she smiled at everyone. "First is our Prom King! And……….." the principal read a card he had in his hand. "This year's Prom King is Syaoran Li!"**

**The people roared as applauses rang in the room. Syaoran stood up, a bit red, and walked over to the podium. Many girls squealed in delight. The principal shook Syaoran's hand and the teacher placed the King's crown on his head. Sakura clapped as she smiled at him. "And now, this year's Prom Queen." The principal said. Everyone braced for the name. "Ladies and gentlemen………." The Angels of the Light all looked at Sakura. "Hoe?" Sakura said as she noticed everyone looking at her.**

"**Miss Sakura Kinomoto!" he said. Everyone roared again and the clapping wild. The Angels all stood up and cheered at Sakura. Sakura gulped and walked towards the podium. She saw Syaoran smiling at her, his crown looked so right on him. She walked to the teacher and smiling, the teacher gave Sakura a bouquet of white roses mixed with cherry blossoms. Sakura took them and smiled shyly. Then, the principal spoke. "Before we crown our Queen, look at her tiara!"**

**Sakura looked at her tiara and gasped. It was gold with 6 stones. A crystal, a jade, an amber, a ruby, and an amethyst all lined up to the gem in the middle of the tiara: an emerald. Sakura gasped again and looked at Tomoyo, who smiled at her. "Ms. Tomoyo made this crown in honor of the gang that protects all the women, the Angels of the Light!" a cheer rang from the girls.**

"**The girls' stones all line up to their leader, Ying Fa, whose stone is an emerald! That's why this crown is called the Angel Crown! Now crown our Queen!" the principal smiled. Everyone applauded. The teacher took the tiara and placed it on Sakura's head. She looked at Syaoran who clapped at her too. "Now, it's time for King and Queen's first dance!" the principal announced. Everyone cleared the floor. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor. Sakura quickly tossed the flowers to Tomoyo and followed him. His hand held hers while his other one was around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Then Enigma's song "_Gravity of_ _Love_" began to play. Sakura gasped quietly. This was her favorite song. She quickly looked at Meiling and Tomoyo who were grinning. It was clearly obvious that it was then who suggested the song. Then, Syaoran and Sakura began to dance.**

_**Turn around and smell what you don't see**_

_**Close your eyes………it's so clear**_

_**Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen**_

_**On both ways you can get in**_

_**Don't think twice before you listen to your heart**_

**_Follow the trace for a new start_**

_**What you need and everything you'll feel**_

_**It's just a question of the deal**_

_**In the eye of a storm you'll see a lonely dove**_

_**The experience of survival is the key**_

_**To the gravity of love……….**_

**Sakura felt free as the words of the song floated all around them. Syaoran's hand smoothed her back, making her feel safe as he had always done. She let her body take her, the feeling of Syaoran's warm body so close to hers guide her through the dance. "What do you feel, Sakura?" Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura closed her eyes as she rested her cheeks on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. "Warm, light-hearted, and free……….." she whispered back. Syaoran smiled and rested his chin on her head, inhaling the her wonderful scent of cherry blossoms. "And what do _you_ feel, Syaoran?" Sakura asked as his scent of peony filled her nose. "My love for you, my Queen." He said softly. **

_**The path of excess leads to**_

_**The tower of Wisdom**_

_**Try to think about it………….**_

_**That's the chance to live your life and discover**_

_**What it is, what's the gravity of love**_

**Sakura sighed contently as the chorus entered her ears to her heart. She felt all her worries fly out of her, baring her soul. Syaoran noticed how peaceful she was behaving and smiled. It was rare to see her this way and he was relieved to see her this way. No tears slipping from her eyes, the shadows of sadness in them, her torn heart, her trauma……………now, it was only plain Sakura. A girl who he loves and will always love. **

**_Look around just people, can you hear their voice?_**

_**Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice**_

**_But if you're in the eye of storm _**

_**Just think of the lonely dove**_

_**The experience of survival is the key**_

_**To the gravity of love.**_

**Sakura looked up and kissed Syaoran as the song ended. Everyone broke into applauses and cheers. Even the Angels of the Light, who were cheering the loudest.**

**--------Sakura's House---------**

**Syaoran stepped into Sakura's room as she closed the door behind them. Syaoran around to her and smiled. Sakura smiled back as she walked over to him and kissed him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and crushed her to him, deepening the kiss. He parted her lips, his tongue entered her mouth, welcomed by her own tongue. His body was warm an strong, smelled of peony and man. His hands found her dress's zipper on her back and zipped it down. The dress came off easily and Sakura stood only in her bra and panties. Sakura's hands found the buttons of his tux and took it off him, following his shirt. He swept her into his arms and carried her over to her white bed. He gently laid her down and removed his pants and boxers. He unclipped her bra and tossed it aside. He got on top of her and took her lips again. Sakura moaned in the kiss, her hands running through his hair.**

**Syaoran's lips left hers and trailed kisses and bites down her neck. Sakura shivered at the raw pleasure, whimpering. He kissed the space between her breasts and felt the beating of her heart. He kissed her left breast and closed his warm mouth over her peaked nipple Sakura moaned and pressed his head closer to her chest, wanting more of him. **

"**Syaoran…………….." she whispered. Syaoran turned to her other breast and suckled, tugging her nipple past his teeth and she cried out at the surge of sensation that thrust down into her belly, sharp and sweet, a pulse that was ignited and burned in the glow of him. Because of him. His hands took off her panties then his boxers.**

"**I must have you now, Sakura……………" his voice a whisper of raw intent. Sakura arched against him as he slipped two fingers inside her. Sakura's fingernails raked at his back. "Syaoran, please……………now!"**

**Syaoran positioned himself at her entrance and entered her. Sakura felt the fullness of being one with him. He drew out and started pumping into her. Sakura clenched the muscles of his arms as he increased the force of his thrusts. Sakura's cries got louder as her climax approached. Syaoran was pile-driving her as Sakura screamed his name as she climaxed. Syaoran shuddered and with a groan, he spilled himself inside her. He slipped out, totally spent and lay next to her.**

"**How's that for your second time?" Syaoran asked between pants. Sakura was breathing heavily as she smiled. "Extraordinary."**

**He brushed away her bangs and gently kissed her forehead. "That's good to hear."**

"**We can sleep for a bit then we have to go." She pointed out, but Syaoran was already asleep. Sakura smiled and snuggled in his powerful chest. "I love you, my little wolf." She sighed as sleep claimed her.**

**-------Hell Dragons Headquarters--------**

**Ryu looked at his clock. It was 11:35. Rei snuggled in his arms and he released her with a face. Sure, he liked Rei, but only as a sex kitten for him to play with. The only one he truly wanted was Sakura. He saw the way she smiled as she was crowned Prom Queen. She was truly a rare beauty. Rei gave a small moan as a frown appeared on her temple. He didn't care; he only wanted Sakura in his bed with him 24/7.**

**Everyone was at their rooms. His father was at his room, making plans to squash the little girls and boys. He just sighed and drifted back to sleep, confident that Sakura would soon be his.**

**--------Sakura's House----------**

**Sakura slipped on her pink wig and slipped her guns inside her cloak. She remembered to equip her special diamond bullets to drill Namura's heart with them. Syaoran got a couple of guns from Sakura and put them in his gun belt. As everyone else was getting ready, Sakura spoke. "Well Angels, this is it! Good luck to y'all and let's go kick some _ass_!"**

"**HELL YEAH!" Meiling whooped.**

"**Okay, I bet you they're gonna be asleep when we get there. So, Rika and Chiharu, you're in charge of firing the rocket launcher to wake them up." Sakura said.**

"**Hai!" Rika and Chiharu cried.**

"**After they wake up, we'll all fire at them with the machine guns then use your smaller weapons just in case. Any questions?" Sakura said. Silence…………**

"**Okay! Time for the final showdown at midnight!" Sakura said, fire in her eyes.**

**--------Hell Dragons Headquarters-------**

**The Angels of the Light quietly sneaked close to the abandoned factory in the dead of night. They were all hiding behind bushes, safely out of range of being seen for now. Then, the big old clock of the city sounded the midnight bell. Its tolling echoed in the silent night.**

"**Okay, Rika, Chiharu." Sakura snapped her fingers. "At your service!" Rika saluted as she and Chiharu brought out the rocket launcher. Rika positioned it, aiming at the leftmost part of the factory. "Bring on the noise!" Chiharu said as she fired it. The rocket flew to its target and a great explosion destroyed the part of the headquarters. Sirens of alarm sounded off. "Great job girls." Sakura smiled. She clutched her twin guns.**

"**Remember the plan. You all take care of Namura's hounds while Syaoran and I go after Ryu and Namura. And _don't_ kill Rei, keep her alive." Sakura warned. "Got it?"**

"**Crystal." Eriol replied.**

"**Yeah." Meiling nodded.**

"**Yes, ma'am!" Tomoyo saluted. The raged cries of the Hell Dragons echoed as they all went out the building into the open. "Now!" Sakura hissed. "Charge!!" Meiling roared as she and everyone else came out of the bushes, firing their machine guns. Men were shot down while others got out their guns and started to shoot at them.**

"**Split!!" Sakura shouted. "Hai!" they all cried as they spilt into couples. Sakura said to Syaoran. "Now's our chance!"**

**Syaoran nodded and followed her into the building through the sounds of guns firing and men screaming.**

**-------Inside Headquarters----------**

**They ran inside then they came across a fork. Sakura whispered. "Syaoran, take the right and you'll find Ryu's room, you deal with him." Sakura looked to the left. "I'll take left and go for Namura."**

**Syaoran nodded slowly. "Be careful, Sakura…….." he said in concern. Sakura smiled at him and lightly kissed his lips. "I will, I have my power, you be careful."**

**Syaoran nodded again and took the right. And then, Sakura took out her twin guns and took the left. Syaoran remembered of the other gang war back when he was in Emerald Dragons. So those skills might come in useful this time. He walked silently and quickly while in aiming position while searching for Ryu's room. He stopped when he saw a great big door with a golden plate saying "Ryu's Room." Syaoran quietly turned the doorknob and rushed inside. He saw Ryu by his fireplace. He quickly turned around and fired a gun at him. Thank God for his reflexes, Syaoran quickly dodged it. Ryu kept firing at him. Syaoran ran beside the walls, avoiding the bullets. Ryu screamed in anger as he tried to shoot Syaoran. Syaoran got there quick before he could fire at him again and knocked the weapon from his hand. Ryu took the chance and knocked Syaoran's weapon also. Ryu aimed a punch at Syaoran's face, but Syaoran easily blocked it with his arm.**

**Syaoran did a nice spin kick that caught Ryu's chin and sent him reeling. Ryu growled and tried to tackle him, but Syaoran stepped out the way and elbowed him on the stomach. Ryu grabbed him and they both rolled on the floor, Syaoran quickly saw his gun. He grabbed it as they broke apart. Ryu, who was on the floor on his back, was about to kick him when Syaoran expertly aimed his gun at him. Ryu froze.**

"**Never mess with a former ganger." Syaoran said through clenched teeth.**

**-----------------------**

**Sakura was moving like a cat, silent yet quick, her guns ready to fire at anything that moved. She saw a big door with the golden plate that marked Namura's room. Sakura swiftly opened the door and suddenly, a premonition began to form in her mind. She saw Namura sneaking behind her, with a gun aimed at her back, waiting to kill her as he kept approaching. Sakura quickly reacted and fired her twins as she did her 180. The sound of a man's groan and her guns' shots echoed in the silent room. There she stood, facing Namura. Namura gasped as he saw his wounds. He was shot right in his side. He collapsed to the floor, barely alive. Sakura sighed in relief and approached him, kicking his gun off his reach. His mouth was marked with blood. He coughed and blood escaped his mouth. Sakura stood over him, her twins aimed at his heart. Namura looked at in disbelief while Sakura looked at him with frosty eyes. "H-how?" he choked out. Sakura smirked. "A gift helped me. My gift because of your wrong doings."**

"**Go to Hell, Sakura Kinomoto!" he growled. Sakura placed her guns over his heart. **

"**You first." She snarled. She pulled the triggers and the diamond bullets pierced his heart. Namura's head lolled to his side, he was dead.**

"**NO!" Ryu's distressed voice made her look sideways. She saw Syaoran with Ryu in front of him. The guy was in handcuffs and was screaming as he saw his dead father. "No!" he glared at Sakura with tears of bitterness. "You'll _pay_ for this, Sakura!"**

**Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. To Syaoran, she looked like a great warrior, her face emotionless with her eyes emerald ice. She nudged Ryu's throat with one of her twins. "Whatever. Just keep runnin' your mouth and you'll join him." She warned him in a scary voice. That shut Ryu up; he looked down to his feet and said nothing else. Then, the sounds of the firing guns stopped. Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "Looks like they got here."**

"**Yeah." Syaoran laughed and they walked outside, Ryu still in his handcuffs.**

**-----------Outside----------**

"**Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo waved as she and the other Angels were helping the police handcuff the rest of Hell Dragons. "They got here just as I suspected, eh?" Sakura winked at her. Meiling laughed. "Yep, the people heard it and called the cops. Several police cars gave off their flashing lights. Sakura noticed Rei, who was being handcuffed by Meiling. "You got Rei, eh?" she asked her. Meiling smiled and nodded. "Yep, she was about to fire at Kiyoshi when I tripped her and cuffed her." **

"**Let me _go_, you stupid bitch!" Rei screamed as she tried to struggle free. Meiling slapped her, making her gasp. "_You_ shut up! You're the one who's the bitch, giving away your body for a stupid revenge." Meiling bared her teeth at her. Rei whimpered and stood still.**

**Sakura took Ryu from Syaoran and went over to the police chief. "This is their leader, Ryu Namura." Said Sakura as she handed him over. The old man smiled at her as he took Ryu. "Great job, young lady." He put him inside the police car. Ryu bowed his head, his hair hiding his eyes from view.**

**The Angels all gathered around their leader as the police all got into their cars and drove away with Hell Dragons bound for jail.**

"**Great job you guys!" Sakura smiled at her gang as they disappeared into the night. **

"**I'm so glad the nightmare's over." Tomoyo sighed.**

"**Where's Namura?" Naoko asked. Sakura looked at her, and then she understood. **

"**You shot him, didn't you?" she asked her leader. Sakura nodded. Syaoran put his arm around her. "It was your sole purpose, right?" he asked her with a smile. Sakura nodded. "Hai, I finally can give up my horrible memories."**

**Everyone all hugged Sakura, making her giggle. "I'm _so_ glad you're OK!" Rika laughed, crying.**

"**That means we can all go home now, right? Eriol asked, laughing. Sakura looked up at the sky, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke. "Yes……………all of us…………….."**

**A/N**

**LAST CHAPTER OF ANGELS OF THE LIGHT IS FINISHED!!!!!!! NOW, PREPARE FOR THE REAL LAST CHAPTER: THE EPILOGUE! HANG TIGHT AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMIN'!!**

**Peace out,**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	14. Epilogue 1: The Proposal

_**Angels Of The Light**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Epilogue 1: The Proposal**_

**The crowd cheered as the principal gave out the diploma to a guy. The Angels of the Light all sat together in the back row, near the parents. "Sakura's next!" Rika squeaked in excitement. Chiharu laughed. "Calm down, Rika!" Meiling looked at them while toying with her diploma. "Hush guys!" **

"**Now, the Student of the Year!" the principal announced. "Sakura 'Emerald' Kinomoto!"**

"**Whoo hoo!" Meiling cheered as she and the rest stood up. "Sakura!!" Tomoyo cried as she held her video camera. Syaoran watched with a smile as Sakura, dressed in a white cap and gown, was walking towards the principal. She took his place in front of the mic and cleared her throat. The cheering died down and she smiled at everyone. "Hello, my name is Sakura. I want to thank all the parents for coming to this special day. And I want to congratulate the class of 2017! Good job guys, we made it!!" **

**Everyone stood and cheered again. "We made it, baby!!" Rika laughed. "Great job, Sakura!!" Kaho said as they all finished the ceremony. Sakura blushed and smiled back. "Thanks Kaho." Touya smirked as he patted his little sister's head. **

"**Congrats, kaiju."**

**Sakura was about to retort when she noticed Syaoran coming her way. "Syaoran!" she smiled as she lunged at him. Syaoran laughed as he caught her. "Are you busy today?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shook his head, grinning. "Nope, why you ask?" he asked. Sakura replied. "I need you to come with me to the cemetery."**

**Syaoran looked at her for a bit then realized what she meant by that. He nodded again and hugged her tight. "Sure, Sakura."**

"**So, what are you lovebirds up to?" Meiling teased as everyone else joined them. **

"**How bout a party to celebrate?" Chiharu suggested. Sakura shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips. "Nah, let's save that for tomorrow. Today, I wanna go see someone." She said. She turned to Syaoran and said. "Meet me at the cemetery at noon, ok?" she turned and walked off, startling her friends. "What's up with Sakura? Naoko asked worriedly. "She seemed pretty sad." Takashi commented. **

**Syaoran looked at her walking towards her car.**

"**Sakura…………….." he said.**

**-------Sakura's House-------**

**Kaho, Touya, and Sakura said nothing as they came inside the great mansion. "You hungry, Sakura?" Kaho asked Sakura. Sakura faked a smile and shook her head. **

"**No thank you. I'm going to my room for a while, I'm pretty tired." She said as she walked upstairs to her room. "I wonder what's wrong with Sakura." Kaho said in concern. Touya said nothing as he watched his sister go to her room.**

**Sakura threw her hat on her chair and went towards her bed. She sat and looked at her parents' picture. Tears swelled in her eyes as they fell on her mother's cheerful face. Her door opened and Touya came in. he saw his sister, still in her gown, sitting on her bed. She turned to look at him and he saw the silent tears trickling down her cheeks. He sat down next to her and took her into his embrace. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and began to cry. Touya felt his heart tear as he saw his young sister cry and he knew why she was crying. She missed their parents, more than ever today. "It's okay, Sakura…………." He whispered soothingly as he gently smoothed her back. Sakura sobbed as more tears rained down her face. "I-I miss Mommy and Daddy, Oniichan………." She choked out in tears. Touya closed his eyes as he held Sakura's trembling body close to his.**

**--------The Cemetery--------**

**Syaoran waited at the entrance of the cemetery, completely nervous. Few Hours ago, he went shopping with Meiling for something very special for Sakura. They were at the jewelry store, looking at the goodies. Syaoran frowned in frustration. **

"**Damn! I just can't find the right one!!" he said. Meiling laughed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Look, Syaoran-baby." She pointed to their front. He looked and saw what she was pointing at. In the middle of all the rings, there was a beautiful silver ring with a cherry blossom made of pink crystals for its five petals and in the middle, a small emerald. "That's perfect!" Syaoran smiled. Meiling giggled. "Men, so lost without a woman's touch." She commented. Syaoran smirked at her. "Now you're just showing off." **

**Meiling smiled at the young clerk, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Excuse me; can you get us that cherry blossom ring?" The boy blushed and nodded. He opened the crystal case and took out the ring. Syaoran paid the ring and the boy gave it to him in a small, white box. "Let's go, Meiling." Syaoran said as he turned to leave. Meiling turned to the boy and flashed him another smile. "Thanks, sweetheart." She purred at him before leaving with Syaoran. The clerk just looked dazed.**

"**Syaoran!" Sakura's voice made him come back from memory lane. He saw Sakura coming towards him, wearing a white dress with a big white hat with a green ribbon on it. She carried two white roses in her hands as she smiled at him. "Thank you for coming." Syaoran smiled back at her and waved his hand. "Nah, don't mention it." **

"**Follow me." Sakura started towards the gravestones. Without any words, Syaoran followed her. A few seconds later, they came across a couple of gravestones made of marble. A statue of an angel stood on top of each grave. "Please wait for me." Sakura smiled sadly as she turned to him. Syaoran nodded. He could see the shadows in her green eyes even though she tried to hide it. She was very sad today, because she missed her parents. Sakura kneeled before the two graves and holding the roses in her joined hands, she bent her head and began to pray. Syaoran was fidgeting with the box as he watched Sakura do her prayers. Sakura's hair was a soft curtain of soft auburn as her lips trembled. A tear slid down her face as she prayed from deep in her heart to her parents' souls.**

"**_Mommy, Daddy, I finally did it. I have avenged Mommy's death. I know it is wrong to kill, that it's a sin, but I just couldn't find peace in my heart until I avenged her death. Daddy, Mommy…………..I wish you were there with me at my graduation. I'll be going to Tokyo U, where you two met and fell in love……….Mommy, I found the one meant for me. I know we're destined to be together. I'll try my best to make him happy with me, just like he makes me happy. I miss you both and I love you…………"_ her prayers were a soft voice in her head as prayed.**

**Sakura then opened her eyes, her tears fresh on her face. She placed a rose on each of her parents' graves and stood up slowly, letting the breeze dry her tears. Syaoran saw her stand and got really nervous. He knows that if he does this, he'll have to take Sakura to Hong Kong to meet his family. But, he wanted to be with her forever, so he _had_ to ask her.**

**Sakura turned back to him and finally gave him the smile she always gave him. **

"**Syaoran…………" she touched his cheek. "I thank you for being here with me. It gave me strength to come here after all what's happened. It means a lot to me." she said softly. Syaoran looked deep into her eyes, making Sakura look at him in confusion. "Hoe?" she said in a cute voice. Syaoran smiled at her innocence. Even though she was no longer a virgin, she still had her innocence. Syaoran kneeled before her, now completely sure and confident what he was going to do. **

"**Sakura………" he took her hand. Sakura blushed; getting a hint of what was he up to. "I love you, more than anyone. You're everything to me, all I'll ever want. I want to be with you for all my life, protecting you with me very life. So I am asking you, Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?" he smiled gently at her as he took out the box, opened it, and slid the ring in Sakura's ring finger. Sakura gasped as she stared at the ring. It was so beautiful! She looked at Syaoran, tears of happiness shinning in her eyes. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, Syaoran Li, I'll marry you!"**

**Syaoran laughed in relief mixed with his own happiness as he stood back up and swung Sakura around, making her laugh. **

"**I love you, Syaoran!" she cried in laughter, her tears cold from the gentle blow of the wind. Syaoran smiled and hugged her body tighter to his. "Sakura, I love you too!"**

**---------Eriol's Mansion---------**

**Everyone was crowded in Eriol's living room, chatting at high speed with excitement. "Nuh _uh_! You think Syaoran's gonna do it?" Naoko asked Meiling. Meiling smiled at her. "I know he will. I have faith in Syaoran." She said in confidence. Then, they all heard the sound of a car pull up. "It's Syaoran and Sakura!!" Rika squealed, quite excited. Everyone instantly quieted down and waited patiently. Syaoran and Sakura, holding hands, entered the room. Seeing everyone there, Sakura squeaked, pulled her hand free from Syaoran's grasp, and covered her mouth. Syaoran looked pretty amused at her reaction. Everyone then saw the ring in Sakura's finger. "He did it!" Tomoyo gasped as she got her camera to tape the ring. Sakura blushed deep red. "Way to go, Syaoran!" Eriol laughed as he slapped Syaoran's back. "Is everything ready to go?" Syaoran asked. "You betcha!" Chiharu said as they all stood aside and revealed the drinks and the food. Sakura turned to Syaoran with a raised eyebrow. "You planned this didn't you?" she asked. **

**Syaoran smiled innocently at her. "Did I?"**

**Sakura grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Everyone!" she said to her friends. "You're seeing the future Mrs. Li!" she said.**

"**WHOO HOO!" Everyone cheered. "Bring on the music!" Takashi said. Chiharu went to the radio and turned it up, making the music _loud_.**

"**Congrats, Sakura!" Meiling and Tomoyo said as they hugged Sakura. Sakura laughed. "Let's all go to Tokyo U together!" she shouted.**

"**HAI!" everyone shouted back. Sakura looked out the window at the starry night. **

"**_Mommy, Daddy, watch over me and keep everyone I love safe, even my friends and my fiancé." _She smiled.**

**End of Book One: Angels of the Light**

**To Be Continued………………………**

**A/N**

**Angels of the Light is FINISHED!! Thank you to ALL who read and reviwed my fic, my love to all of you! thanks to you, I can continue the Angels of the Light Trilogy! Enjoy this final chapter of Book One and hang on tight for the beginning of Book Two: Warriors of the Night! Coming to you in June or August!!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

_**Mistress Ness **_


End file.
